Um Lugar Para Recomeçar
by Mary Spn
Summary: Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais? - J2 / AU
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Em sua biblioteca, Jensen segurou o porta retratos que estava em cima do balcão e sorriu com tristeza. Lembrou do quanto já tinha sido feliz sem nem mesmo se dar conta. Sentia saudades daqueles tempos, quando tudo parecia tão simples.

O colocou de volta no lugar e parou diante da estante de livros. Deslizou a mão pela prateleira, sentindo a textura das capas tocarem a ponta dos seus dedos.

Era autor de vários livros, inclusive três Best Sellers, algo de que Jensen podia se orgulhar. Ao pensar nisso, olhou com tristeza para a escrivaninha, onde se encontrava o seu laptop. Caminhou até ela e sentou-se diante do seu companheiro inseparável.

Não conseguia evitar o sentimento de frustração que tinha sentia cada vez que fazia isso. Agora fazia quase um ano desde que a sua vida virara de cabeça para baixo. Depois disso já tinha feito centenas de tentativas, mas já não conseguia mais concentrar-se. Escrevia trinta, cinquenta páginas no máximo e perdia o foco, não conseguia dar continuidade. Quando lia novamente o que escrevera, acabava achando tudo um lixo e começava tudo outra vez.

Pintar, que antes era o seu hobby, também não conseguia mais. Já não era mais o mesmo e se continuasse desta maneira, acabaria entrando em depressão, ou então enlouquecendo de vez.

Sentia-se um inútil, incapaz. E não havia nada que o fizesse recuperar o seu dom, sua capacidade e sua paixão pela vida.

Misha Collins, seu grande amigo e também seu editor, fazia de tudo para ajudá-lo, sem sucesso. O convidava para grandes festas, ligava quase todos os dias, o incentivava a voltar a escrever, mas de nada adiantava. A pressão só o frustrava ainda mais.

O telefone tocou e mesmo antes de atender Jensen sabia que era ele, Misha.

- Hey amigão! Como estamos hoje? – Misha perguntou animado. O moreno era sempre assim, alegre, otimista.

- Se eu disser que estou na mesma, você vai ficar surpreso?

- Jensen, eu estive pensando...

- Misha, eu sou seu amigo e agradeço muito a sua preocupação e paciência comigo, mas... Não há nada que você possa fazer, cara. É uma fase, quem sabe algum dia isso tudo passe e eu volte a ser o que era.

- Me escute, é a minha última tentativa, está bem? Eu prometo!

- Tudo bem, eu estou te ouvindo.

- Olha Jensen, desde o acidente você tem tentado superar, eu sei. Você tentou escrever, tentou pintar e nada deu certo.

- Eu sei, Misha - Jensen suspirou com desânimo.

- Pois é. Mas... Você vive enfiado aí, neste apartamento, sozinho.

- Eu já tentei sair, você mesmo me arrastou por aí e também não funcionou.

- Dá pra me deixar terminar? – Misha já estava impaciente.

- Ok, fale.

- Quem sabe se você tirasse umas férias, um tempo só pra você. Talvez uma viagem, ou algum lugar junto à natureza, um lugar calmo, do jeito que você gosta.

- Eu não sei, eu...

- Esqueça que você é um escritor, esqueça a sua vida anterior. Deixe o seu laptop em casa, inclusive o seu celular. Esfrie a cabeça, Jensen! Faça algo que você goste, vá pescar! Eu tenho certeza que em dois meses você estará completamente revigorado e pronto pra recomeçar.

- Pescar?

- Foi só uma ideia, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Ok. Eu vou procurar algo na internet. Se eu me interessar eu te aviso.

- Ao menos pense a respeito, Jensen!

- Eu vou pensar, Misha. Eu prometo!

Jensen desligou o telefone e sorriu diante da possibilidade. Talvez Misha tivesse mesmo razão, novos ares poderiam lhe fazer bem.

Ligou seu laptop e acessou a internet, procurando por um lugar. Pensou em um hotel fazenda, mas não conseguiu se imaginar lá por mais de uma semana. Então pensou em uma praia, mas não encontrou nada que chamasse a sua atenção.

Queria ficar sozinho, então teria que ser um local isolado, sem muitos visinhos. Quem sabe um chalé nas montanhas... Não, Jensen se lembrou que detestava montanhas.

Ao procurar por chalé, acabou encontrando uma imagem que fez os seus olhos brilharem. Pedras enormes, uma praia de águas cristalinas e um chalezinho esquecido lá no meio, totalmente retirado de tudo.

Anotou o endereço, vendo que ficava a umas oito horas de viagem, e também o telefone.

Na terceira tentativa uma senhora atendeu, e depois de ouvi-la por quase meia hora falando sobre as maravilhas do lugar, Jensen acabou o alugando por dois meses.

Estava tão animado com a ideia que começou a arrumar suas malas, não queria nem esperar pela empregada no dia seguinte. Estava decidido, sairia logo pela manhã, assim não teria como mudar de ideia e voltar atrás.

Separou roupas e sapatos confortáveis, basicamente jeans e tênis, agasalhos para as noites de frio, objetos pessoais, alguns livros, e não conseguiu evitar levar seu laptop. Se o deixasse seria como deixar uma parte de si, mesmo que não fosse usá-lo, gostava de tê-lo sempre por perto.

Acordou cedo no dia seguinte e parecia que o universo estava conspirando a seu favor. A chuva tinha parado e dado lugar a um céu azul com um sol maravilhoso.

Com a ajuda do porteiro do prédio, Jensen carregou suas malas até o seu carro, um BMW X3 vermelho, recém adquirido. Tinha trocado de carro três vezes no último ano, pensando que talvez isso o fizesse feliz, mas sua empolgação não durava mais que uma semana.

A viagem foi tranquila, Jensen parou apenas para almoçar e esticar um pouco as pernas, pois tinha pressa em chegar. Talvez esta fosse só mais uma tentativa frustrada de retomar a sua vida, mas precisava arriscar. Tinha dentro de si a sensação de que algo muito bom estava para acontecer. E queria se agarrar a esta esperança com todas as suas forças.

As horas passaram rápido e quando percebeu, já estava entrando na cidade. Era pequena, pacata, com alguns vilarejos de pescadores, Jensen pôde observar.

Dirigiu mais alguns quilômetros por uma estradinha que mal passava um carro e então já não via mais nenhuma casa por perto.

Ao chegar, estacionou o carro em uma garagem nos fundos do Chalé. Tirou as malas do carro, as deixando em frente à porta dos fundos e deu a volta pelo lado de fora do Chalé. Era de tijolinhos à vista, com janelas e portas de madeira trabalhada, tudo muito bonito.

Quando entrou, viu que a porta dos fundos dava acesso à cozinha. Parecia tudo impecável, os azulejos brancos, móveis sob medida, um fogão à lenha e outro a gás, tudo muito limpo e organizado.

Na sala havia móveis rústicos, uma lareira, tudo com ar de simplicidade, mas de muito bom gosto. Logo que entrou, Jensen se sentiu muito confortável.

De certa forma o lugar o remetia a algumas lembranças de um passado distante, quando passava as férias escolares na casa de campo do seu avô.

Carregou suas malas até o quarto, deixando-as em cima da cama e voltou para a sala, onde acendeu a lareira. Apesar de o dia estar lindo e ensolarado, fazia bastante frio.

Jensen abriu as portas de correr que davam para a varanda e parou ali, sentindo a brisa do mar bater em seu rosto. A vista do chalé era incrível, Jensen não resistiu e se sentou na escada, observando a arrebentação das ondas, a areia branquinha, os pássaros voando de um lado para outro. A natureza sempre o encantava.

Olhou para o horizonte e começou a rir sozinho, quando finalmente a ficha caiu...

Enquanto dirigia pela cidade, observou várias placas como: Mercearia Farol, Farmácia do Farol, e a praia onde se localizava o chalé também se chamava Praia do Farol.

Alguns quilômetros mar adentro havia uma ilha de pedras, com um imenso farol no centro dela. Jensen tinha ficado tão encantado com o chalé à beira mar que não tinha se dado conta do farol. Era considerado um ponto turístico na cidade, mas não parecia ser um lugar muito frequentado.

Olhando assim, de longe, chegava a lhe causar arrepios. Jensen voltou para dentro do chalé, a fim de arrumar suas roupas no closet. Não demorou muito com a tarefa, guardou suas roupas e sapatos, colocou seus objetos e produtos de higiene pessoal no banheiro, e levou alguns CDs e livros para a sala, assim como o seu laptop.

Ter ele por perto o fazia se sentir como se não estivesse sozinho. Pensar desta maneira era estranho, mas era exatamente como Jensen se sentia.

O ambiente era realmente acolhedor. O barulho do mar, somado ao crepitar da lareira, era algo muito relaxante.

Jensen sentou-se em uma poltrona macia perto da lareira. Escolheu um dos livros que trouxera e leu alguns capítulos, mas cada vez que levantava os olhos do livro e olhava pela janela, Jensen se deparava com a ilha do farol.

Colocou o marcador e deixou o livro sobre a mesinha de centro, caminhando novamente até a varanda. Tinha algo naquela ilha que o intrigava, ou quem sabe fosse apenas a sua curiosidade.

- Será que alguém vive ali? - Jensen pensou, chegando à conclusão de que provavelmente não, ninguém viveria em lugar como aquele.

De qualquer maneira, decidiu que iria conferir. Havia um pequeno barco na garagem, debaixo de uma lona. Se conseguisse levá-lo até a beira do mar e atravessar a arrebentação, não teria dificuldades em chegar até a ilha.

Já tinha pilotado barcos e lanchas outras vezes, este não deveria ser muito diferente.

Jensen tirou os sapatos e desceu a escadaria da varanda, pisando descalço na areia. A sensação era deliciosa. Dobrou a barra da sua calça jeans e foi caminhar pela beira do mar, deixando a água gelada molhar seus pés. A sensação de liberdade era tão grande que sentia vontade de gritar.

Tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Misha por ter sugerido a viagem. Afinal, se não fosse por ele, Jensen ainda estaria trancado em seu apartamento, se sentindo a pior das criaturas.

Mesmo sem querer, enquanto caminhava, seus olhos sempre se voltavam para a bendita ilha. Jensen sabia que provavelmente encontraria lá apenas pedras, pássaros e um velho farol abandonado.

Apesar de que, da distância em que estava não dava para julgar se era abandonado ou não, mas Jensen esperava que lá tivesse pelo menos alguma coisa interessante para não perder a viagem.

Algo naquele lugar o atraía, e o loiro sabia que não iria sossegar enquanto não fosse até lá.

- Maldito mistério! – Jensen suspirou e voltou para o Chalé.

Ao menos já tinha planos para a manhã seguinte...

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Transportar o barco até a beira da praia não tinha sido tão simples quanto Jensen imaginava. Por sorte ele estava sobre uma carretinha com rodas, o que facilitava um pouco. O loiro engatou a carretinha no seu BMW e manobrou até chegar o mais próximo possível da água. O que não esperava era que as rodas da carretinha fossem encalhar na areia.

Jensen desceu do carro xingando alguns palavrões, mas percebeu que eles não ajudavam em nada. Procurou algumas pedras em volta do chalé, cavou a areia em volta dos pneus e depositou algumas delas para dar mais sustentação. Entrou no carro novamente e arrancou, voltando à areia firme e tentando o mesmo procedimento um pouco mais adiante.

Desta vez deu certo, mas ainda assim teria um trabalhão para tirar o barco de cima da carretinha e colocá-lo no mar.

Nessas horas Jensen percebia que talvez ficar sozinho não fosse tão bom assim. Passou a mão pela testa, limpando o suor, mas não deixou que o desânimo o vencesse. Removeu as amarras e os engates do barco, abaixou a parte frontal da carretinha formando uma rampa e puxou, fazendo-o deslizar sobre a madeira.

Deu graças a Deus pelo fato do barco ser de alumínio e não muito grande, caso contrário não teria condições de movê-lo sozinho.

Cansado e com as mãos doendo, Jensen deixou o barco na areia e voltou para dentro do chalé. Colocou sua mochila - que já estava já preparada com tudo que iria precisar - dentro de um saco plástico para que não molhasse, trancou o chalé e voltou para o local onde o barco estava.

Verificou o combustível e com muito esforço, finalmente conseguiu colocá-lo na água, mas a batalha estava apenas começando. Por sorte o mar estava calmo, então o barco não chegou a virar ao atravessar a arrebentação.

Jensen passou por alguns sustos, mas o resultado foi que apenas se molhou muito mais do que pretendia.

As ondas fazendo o barco subir e descer já estavam lhe causando náuseas, fazia muito tempo que Jensen não navegava em mar aberto. O motor roncava e Jensen acelerou um pouco mais, quanto antes saísse daquela tortura, melhor.

Na metade do caminho a sensação de enjôo já havia passado, então o loiro pôde curtir um pouco o passeio. Só esperava que tudo isso valesse à pena, pois além do frio, Jensen estava com o corpo dolorido, devido à batalha para colocar o barco na água.

Conforme ia se aproximando, tudo o que via eram pedras enormes e o farol. Nem sabia se havia algum lugar onde o pequeno barco pudesse atracar, só sabia que precisava explorar aquela ilha, teria que arranjar um jeito.

Avançou um pouco mais e na parte lateral da ilha avistou um pequeno banco de areia. Ao chegar, arrastou o barco até a areia em um lugar seguro, retirou o saco com sua mochila e trocou suas roupas molhadas antes de começar a caminhar.

O acesso era difícil, havia muitas pedras e pouca vegetação. Algumas árvores, e pelo visto, nenhum habitante. Jensen continuou caminhando e logo achou uma espécie de trilha, e para o seu alívio, ali o caminho era um pouco melhor.

A trilha o levava até o farol. Lá o terreno era mais plano e mais arenoso. Jensen pensou que realmente não deveriam ir muitos turistas ali. A não ser aqueles malucos que gostavam de escalar coisas e se aventurar em lugares perigosos.

- Olá! – Jensen gritou – Tem alguém aí?

Não obteve resposta, o que achou ser meio óbvio. Quem seria louco de viver em um lugar assim?

Pensar que estava ali sozinho de repente se tornou um pouco assustador, mas Jensen decidiu continuar explorando.

Passou pelo farol, que de perto não passava de uma antiga construção de tijolos e caminhou para o outro lado. Depois de andar quase duzentos metros, ficou de boca aberta ao ver que havia uma linda praia. A ilha fazia uma curva, e ali não havia arrebentação, as ondas chegavam bem mansinhas, quase sem fazer barulho.

Jensen tentou se localizar e percebeu que estava na parte de trás da ilha. Por ali seria bem mais fácil chegar com o barco, uma pena não ter dado a volta na ilha e percebido isso antes.

O loiro sentou-se na areia e tirou a camisa, deixando o sol tocar sua pele. Abriu a mochila e pegou uma garrafinha de água, pois já estava com sede.

Olhar para aquele mar azul, aquela paisagem tão linda, sentir o sol aquecer sua pele, aquilo tudo o fazia sentir-se vivo novamente. Era uma sensação deliciosa.

Depois de ficar algum tempo vadiando por ali, Jensen decidiu verificar o farol mais uma vez. Se aproximou e viu que tinha uma escada de madeira em formato espiral que, chegando mais perto, teve certeza de que tinha sido recém pintada.

Jensen subiu, receoso, mas ela não levava a lugar algum, apenas um vão aberto na parte de cima da construção. Dali tinha uma visão privilegiada de toda a ilha e, olhando de cima, era mesmo incrível.

Desceu as escadas e viu que havia uma porta e duas pequenas janelas. Girou a maçaneta da porta, na esperança de que estivesse aberta, mas ela não abriu.

Se sentindo ligeiramente frustrado, forçou mais uma vez, então deu um pulo de susto ao ouvir uma voz atrás de si.

- Você perdeu alguma coisa aí?

Jensen se virou tão rápido pelo susto que sequer conseguiu responder.

Já não sabia mais se estava sonhando ou se era real, mas na sua frente, há pouco mais de um metro de distância, estava parado um homem moreno, alto, com os cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Ele estava sem camisa, descalço e vestindo uma calça jeans surrada. Seus olhos foram tão rápidos ao captar a imagem que Jensen nem se deu conta de que estava tempo demais olhando para aquele monumento, sem dizer nada.

- Eu... Só queria ter certeza que estava trancada – Jensen respondeu, completamente sem graça.

- Bom, você já deve ter percebido que está – O homem parecia furioso – O que você faz aqui?

- Eu... Pensei que isso fosse um ponto turístico. Me desculpe, é... Eu sou o Jensen – O loiro se apresentou estendendo a mão.

- Jared – A resposta veio seca – E isso costuma ser um ponto turístico. _No verão_! – Jared respondeu, cruzando os braços, deixando Jensen com a mão estendida, numa situação desconfortável.

- E você, Jared. O que faz aqui?

Jared deu uma risadinha, sem nenhum humor.

- Eu faço a manutenção e tomo conta do farol.

- Ah, pensei que você fosse me dizer que morava aqui. Ninguém seria louco pra isso! – Jensen deu uma risadinha.

- Eu moro aqui – Jared falou tão sério que Jensen chegou a tremer.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer, você vive aqui sozinho? O tempo todo?

- Graças a Deus, na maior parte do tempo. A não ser quando vêm tipos como você bisbilhotar por aqui.

- Você é sempre tão bem humorado? – Jensen sorriu mas logo voltou a ficar sério, com medo de acabar apanhando do sujeito, que pelo visto não era nem um pouco amigável.

- Você me pegou num dia bom, considere-se com sorte – Jared falou e saiu caminhando até um pouco adiante, onde tinha uma rede e mais alguns objetos de pesca espalhados no chão.

- Dá muito peixe por aqui? – Jensen tentou puxar conversa.

- E você? – Jared se voltou e sorriu de um jeito sarcástico – Não trabalha, ou não tem nada melhor pra fazer do que me aporrinhar?

- Eu... Eu estou de férias. Sou escritor, você já deve ter ouvido falar de mim, Jensen Ross Ackles? Na verdade, nós somos quase vizinhos. Eu aluguei o chalé aqui em frente.

- O que você escreve? História em quadrinhos? – Jared debochou.

- Bom, seria muito esperar que um neandertal como você entendesse de literatura, não é? – Jensen falou por impulso e se arrependeu no instante seguinte – Me desculpe, eu não quis...

Mas Jared já tinha lhe dado as costas e saído em direção ao mar.

Jensen se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão estúpido. Mas também não era para menos, o sujeito o tinha provocado.

- História em quadrinhos... Idiota! – Jensen resmungava sozinho enquanto tirava um bloco e um lápis da sua mochila.

Caminhou até a pedra mais alta e mais segura, percebendo que dali tinha uma boa visão do seu chalé. Rabiscou alguma coisa no bloco e acabou desistindo, precisava mesmo era de uma tela, pincéis e tintas. Seria uma excelente oportunidade para voltar a pintar, pois a paisagem era mesmo linda. O único problema seria lidar com o homem das cavernas – Jensen se arrepiou ao pensar nele – mas decidiu que não iria se deixar intimidar. O máximo que poderia acontecer era o seu corpo aparecer boiando na praia – Jensen riu do próprio pensamento mórbido.

- Hey, Jared! – Jensen caminhou na direção que ele havia desaparecido, então o viu na beira do mar, com a água lhe batendo pela cintura. Estava puxando uma rede e Jensen ficou o observando por algum tempo. O homem era mesmo lindo, tinha um corpo incrivelmente forte e perfeito.

- Pensei que você já tivesse ido embora, mas claro que eu não teria tanta sorte – Jared falou ao largar a rede sobre a areia e se sentar ao lado dela, descansando.

- Eu estava pensando... É que daqui eu tenho uma visão incrível do chalé, e como eu também sou pintor... – Jensen parou diante da expressão de deboche no rosto de Jared – Eu gostaria de saber se posso voltar aqui amanhã ou talvez por mais alguns dias.

O loiro falou com toda educação e apesar do olhar de incredulidade de Jared, ele respondeu também de forma educada.

- Eu só trabalho aqui, não sou o dono da ilha. Você pode fazer o que quiser.

- Ótimo – Jensen sorriu satisfeito - Eu já vou indo. Até amanhã!

- Só me faz um favor? – Jared falou quando Jensen ia saído – Fique o mais longe possível de mim.

Jensen consentiu com a cabeça e foi embora. Seria difícil domar aquele homem, era mesmo melhor manter distância.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as reviews:<strong>

**Cleia:** Você é uma fofa! Obrigada! E fique tranquila que eu não abandonei as outras fics, só estou fazendo uma experiência com esta, escrevendo caps mais curtinhos...

**Iene:** Que bom que você gostou! Esta história está sendo divertida de escrever. Pelo menos por enquanto... rsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar!

* * *

><p>Um abração a todos que leram, e um beijo especial para a <em><strong>TaXXti<strong>_ por ser minha conselheira nesta fic!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Era o terceiro dia em que, depois de todo o ritual para colocar o barco na água, Jensen voltava à Ilha.

Carregou para lá todo o material necessário para começar a pintar, com um cuidado especial para que as telas não ficassem molhadas.

Sabia que teria que negociar com Jared um lugar na Ilha para guardar seus equipamentos, porque não seria nada prático carregá-los todos os dias de volta para o chalé. Só o fato de pensar em falar com Jared já lhe fazia sentir um frio na barriga.

Tinha sido completamente ignorado no dia anterior, pelo visto, o que ele falou sobre manter distância deveria mesmo ser levado a sério.

Enquanto armava o cavalete e posicionava a tela, Jensen pensava que Jared só podia ter problemas mentais.

Como é que alguém normal se sujeitaria a viver sozinho em um lugar como aquele? Tudo bem que a Ilha era maravilhosa, poderia quase ser considerada um paraíso, se não fosse pelo seu difícil acesso. Mas Jensen não poderia se imaginar vivendo completamente sozinho ali. Seria solitário demais.

Talvez por isso Jared fosse assim tão anti-social. Jensen não sabia há quanto tempo o moreno vivia ali sozinho, longe da civilização. E fazer perguntas, definitivamente estava fora de cogitação.

O loiro olhou na direção da praia e viu Jared na areia. O moreno parecia estar concertando algo, pois Jensen podia ouvir as marteladas na madeira, e um palavrão ou outro que ele xingava em voz alta.

Por mais que o seu cérebro dizia para não se aproximar, algo dentro de si o fazia querer arriscar. A curiosidade era o seu maior mal. Tinha tantas perguntas, tanta coisa que queria saber sobre aquele homem estranho, que mal podia se conter.

O engraçado é que quando o via andando por lá, sem camisa, tudo o que Jensen conseguia pensar era em arrancar-lhe as roupas e rolar com ele pela areia.

O loiro teve que rir com o próprio pensamento. Talvez não fosse apenas Jared quem tinha problemas mentais.

Precisava manter o foco, se concentrar no trabalho. Procurou pelo melhor lugar, de onde pudesse ter uma boa visão do chalé, mas foi difícil encontrar uma boa posição para o cavalete. Pegou suas tintas e pincel, deu algumas pinceladas, não ficando contente com o resultado.

Jared passou por ele sem dizer nada, caminhou até o farol e entrou, vestiu uma camiseta e voltou, parando a poucos passos de onde Jensen estava.

- Você vai mesmo fazer isso aqui?

- Eu por acaso estou te incomodando? Você pode continuar me ignorando, eu não dou à mínima – Jensen falou de uma maneira quase grosseira.

- Eu quis dizer que com essa ventania, você não vai conseguir fazer nada que preste. Depois daquelas árvores - Jared apontou à esquerda de Jensen - tem uma estufa. De lá você vai ter uma boa visão do chalé e vai estar protegido do sol e do vento.

Jared falou aquilo calmamente e saiu, deixando Jensen ali parado, com cara de paisagem.

Agora é que não entendia mais nada... Jared o estava ajudando? – Jensen teve que rir da situação. De qualquer maneira, foi até o local que o moreno lhe indicara.

Era uma construção simples, as paredes laterais eram de tijolos, o telhado bangalô e as outras duas paredes - sendo que uma delas tinha vista para o mar - eram de vidro.

- Perfeito! – O loiro exclamou com um sorriso.

Entrou e viu que havia algumas plantas ali. No canto esquerdo, um pequeno canteiro com mudas de algumas verduras e no lado direito havia um grande balcão. Sobre ele tinha alguns vasos de barro, cada um com uma planta diferente, e o que Jensen estranhou é que também havia... Flores? – Jensen franziu o cenho e balançou a cabeça. Jared não fazia o tipo que cultivava flores e isso fez mais uma dúvida brotar na cabeça de Jensen. Será que alguém vivia com ele ali?

Jensen resolveu deixar sua curiosidade de lado e voltar ao trabalho. Afastou uma mesinha, abrindo espaço para posicionar seu cavalete e não pôde deixar de notar o quanto tudo era organizado.

Voltou para buscar seus materiais, encontrando Jared sentado em uma pedra, olhando para a praia com um binóculo.

Jensen se aproximou curioso e, sem pensar, tocou no ombro do moreno, que se esquivou do toque rapidamente.

- O que você está olhando? – Jensen sentiu-se mal com sua reação, mas fez de conta que nem percebeu.

- Lá – Jared lhe estendeu o binóculo – Olhe naquela direção.

Jensen colocou o instrumento em frente aos olhos para ver do que Jared estava falando, então se amaldiçoou por ter sido tão burro.

Há alguns quilômetros do Chalé havia um clube náutico, onde Jensen poderia guardar o barco e deixá-lo em segurança, sem ter toda aquela mão de obra de colocá-lo e tirá-lo da água todos os dias.

- Eu venho aqui há três dias, por que me mostrou só hoje?

Jared deu de ombros.

- Foi divertido no começo, mas já perdeu a graça ver você se matando pra colocar o barco na água todas as manhãs.

- Hah... Então você tem senso de humor? – Jensen falou, puto da vida.

- Só um pouquinho – Jared deu risadas.

- Idiota! Ah, então quer dizer que é isso o que você faz aqui? Fica espionando as pessoas?

- Espionando quem, Jensen? Você é o único habitante daquela praia, caso ainda não tenha percebido.

- E antes de mim, não havia ninguém no chalé? Quero dizer, eles não costumam alugar nos finais de semana?

- Bom, depois que os dois últimos inquilinos se enforcaram, só você apareceu – Jared falou sério, e Jensen ficou o encarando com os olhos arregalados, pensando se era mesmo verdade.

- Você...

- Eu tenho trabalho a fazer – Jared se levantou e foi em direção ao farol – Vê se deixa a estufa organizada quando sair, ok?

Jensen não conseguiu dizer nada, ainda estava digerindo o que o moreno acabara de falar. Voltou para a estufa, carregando as telas e tintas e pensando que Jared só poderia ter inventado aquilo e que o moreno era mesmo um troglodita.

Passou algumas horas sozinho naquele lugar. Suas pinturas pareciam mais um borrão de qualquer outra coisa, menos o encantador chalé cercado do azul do mar, que era o que desejava pintar.

Deixou a terceira tela de lado, lavou e guardou os pincéis e resolveu ir atrás de Jared. Conhecia a si mesmo e sabia que enquanto sua cabeça estivesse em outro lugar, não conseguiria pintar ou escrever nada.

- Hey! – Chamou ao se aproximar do Farol e encontrar Jared concertando algo no corrimão da escada.

O moreno bufou e se virou para encarar Jensen.

- Qual é o seu problema agora?

- Eu é que devo perguntar: Qual é o _seu_ problema?

- Até você aparecer por aqui eu não tinha nenhum.

- E por que é que a minha presença te incomoda tanto? Sério, porque eu não me lembro de ter feito algo de errado aqui.

- É isso o que me incomoda.

- O quê?

- Você... Me olhando desse jeito o tempo todo.

- De que jeito?

- Você sabe muito bem de que jeito. Eu nem sequer posso mais andar sem camisa por aqui!

- Uau! E eu pensei que estivesse sendo discreto... Você vive isolado neste fim de mundo, não deve estar mais acostumado a ter pessoas te olhando, não é?

- Eu não me importaria, se você fosse uma mulher, mas...

- Ok. Então é este o problema. Como se não bastasse o mundo estar cheio deles, eu venho para uma ilha deserta e me deparo com mais um homofóbico. Eu sou mesmo um cara de sorte! – Jensen ironizou.

- Olha... Eu não sou homofóbico, mas eu não jogo no seu time, então...

- Tudo bem. Você não me deve explicações. Eu é que estou invadindo o seu espaço aqui. Vou te deixar em paz, se é isso o que você quer.

Sem se importar em recolher seus pertences, Jensen caminhou até o seu barco e rumou de volta para o chalé.

Jared ficou observando o pequeno barco ao longe, sem saber exatamente o que estava sentindo. Deveria estar aliviado, pois provavelmente Jensen não voltaria mais à ilha. Era melhor assim. Enquanto estivesse ali, sozinho, o mundo estaria melhor.

Jared caminhou até a estufa, vendo que Jensen não levara suas coisas embora. Olhou as telas que o loiro tinha começado, vendo que nenhuma delas tinha sido terminada.

- Que bom que você pelo menos é um bom escritor, porque se dependesse dessas pinturas pra sobreviver, morreria de fome! – Jared falou sozinho e riu.

Isso tudo era estranho, porque Jensen não parecia ser alguém que desistia facilmente de alguma coisa. Parecia ser o tipo teimoso, persistente. E era isso o que mais incomodava.

Durante o verão, poucas pessoas visitavam a ilha. Jared passava despercebido pela maioria, uma e outra lhe fazia algumas perguntas sobre o farol, mas todas iam embora no mesmo dia.

Fora isso, o máximo de contato que tinha com as pessoas era quando ia à cidade comprar mantimentos, ou quando seu corpo pedia por alívio, e por não querer se envolver com as pessoas, acabava pagando por prazer.

Jensen era diferente. Se o tivesse conhecido em outros tempos, talvez viessem a ser amigos. Mas agora não. Apesar de todo o esforço de Jensen para se aproximar, Jared ainda preferia a solidão.

O que vira nos olhos de Jensen, quando estes não estavam vidrados em seu corpo, não era apenas curiosidade. Tinha muito mais naquele olhar, algo que poderia ser definido como... Desespero. Algo que Jared via todos os dias quando olhava sua própria imagem no espelho.

Só havia uma pequena diferença: Enquanto Jared já tinha desistido de tudo e de todos, Jensen ainda tinha esperança.

Mas se Jensen buscava ali, naquela ilha, um novo começo para a sua vida, certamente estava perdendo o seu tempo. Jared não tinha nada para oferecer, nem mesmo um ombro amigo. Tudo o que tinha sobrado era um enorme vazio dentro de si.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>**Muito obrigada novamente a <strong><em>TaXXTi<em>**... minha pseudo-beta relâmpago! rsrs

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Iene:** Você tem razão, o Jared muito sem educação mas lindo como sempre! Você não imagina o quanto é estranho escrevê-lo desta maneira! Jared é sempre uma doçura! rsrs. Abraços!

**Cleia:** Ficou com medo do meu Jay mau humorado? Não fique! Você sabe que lá no fundo, ele tem um graaande coração! rsrs. Beijos!

** Joanna Beth: **Quer o endereço da Ilha? Desculpe, eu acabei perdendo! rsrs. E mais uma que gosta do Jared marrento? *adooro* Um abraço!**  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus. Mas a **TaXXTi** me ajuda a aprovar os capítulos (minha pseudo-beta relâmpago! rsrs).

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Ao retornar, Jensen deixou o barco no Clube Náutico, fez o registro e os deixou responsáveis por ele, algo que facilitaria sua vida por ali.

Não que cogitasse a idéia de voltar à maldita ilha, mas de repente poderia querer passear, ou quem sabe até pescar.

O loiro teve que rir com o pensamento. A quem estava querendo enganar? Nunca gostou de pescar e não seria agora que passaria a gostar.

O que tinha vontade mesmo era de voltar para aquela ilha e socar o maldito homem das cavernas até ver o sangue escorrendo por sua face. Talvez não chegasse a tanto, mas sentia o seu orgulho ferido e a sede de vingança falava mais alto nessas horas.

Também não conseguia entender por que a opinião de Jared sobre ele o incomodava tanto. Poderia simplesmente esquecer, deixar para lá. Afinal de contas, Jared não era ninguém. Mas o seu cérebro às vezes lhe pregava peças, quando se dava conta, estava pensando naquele monumento de olhos verdes e cabelos sedosos novamente.

Na verdade nem sabia se os cabelos dele eram sedosos. Mas sentia uma vontade incontrolável de descobrir.

Felizmente tinha feito a coisa certa. Por maior que fosse a sua curiosidade a respeito daquele homem, não iria ficar insistindo. Jared tinha deixado bem claro que não era bem vindo por lá.

Já no chalé, Jensen foi até a varanda. Já estava escurecendo e o ventinho frio o fez arrepiar-se. Olhou em direção ao farol e lembrou-se que Jared o espionara com o binóculo, se divertindo às suas custas enquanto se matava para colocar o barco na água. Sua raiva do moreno só aumentou com a lembrança.

Decidiu que era melhor mesmo esquecê-lo e voltou para dentro do chalé. Tomou um banho demorado e depois preparou macarrão à carbonara, seu preferido. Sentou-se sobre o tapete, diante da lareira, com o prato sobre a mesinha de centro e uma taça de vinho.

Jensen não gostava da solidão. Gostava de jantar acompanhado, com uma boa música, um bom vinho. Gostava de ficar conversando até madrugada, quando era vencido pelo sono. Gostava de ouvir seu companheiro ler trechos dos seus livros e de lembrar o momento em que os escreveu. Gostava de deitar a cabeça em seu peito e deixar-se abraçar, sentindo o calor do corpo do outro.

As lágrimas rolaram por sua face enquanto pensava nisso. No quanto tinha sido feliz. Era um homem realizado, tanto na vida profissional quanto pessoal. Mas de repente tudo tinha acabado. Sua felicidade fora arrancada sem que estivesse preparado para isso. E a partir dali tudo desandou...

Como poderia escrever romances, sendo que já não era amado? Como poderia pintar sem ter o brilho dos olhos de alguém que amava para avaliar seu trabalho? Não, não conseguiria mais... Jamais voltaria a ser o que era e talvez tivesse que dar um novo rumo em sua vida.

Tinha se deixado levar pelos encantos do chalé, da ilha, pensando que isso pudesse resgatar sua inspiração, sua capacidade de escrever ou de pintar.

Claro que não podia negar que o lugar lhe trazia paz, o fazia sentir-se bem, mas não poderia mais enganar a si mesmo. Não seria a bela paisagem que traria a sua vida de volta. Aquele enorme vazio, aquele buraco em seu peito que o sufocava todas as noites era o responsável pelo seu fracasso. E sabia que enquanto este vazio não fosse preenchido, nada seria como antes.

Jensen estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu o toque do seu celular. Era a primeira vez que tocava desde que chegara ao chalé.

- Hey Misha! Já está morrendo de saudades? – Ao ver que era o amigo, Jensen atendeu com uma animação forçada.

- Eu estou na sua casa, Jensen.

- Está? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – O loiro estranhou.

- Aconteceu... Eu não estou encontrando o seu laptop. Imagino que isso queira dizer que...

- Sim, ele está aqui comigo.

- O que nós combinamos, Jensen? Descansar, você deveria descansar! - Misha parecia mesmo aborrecido.

- Misha, eu sei que você não vai entender, mas... Cara, eu precisava trazê-lo! Mas eu juro que ele está guardado dentro do closet, eu nem sequer toquei nele - Jensen mentiu, pois o tinha bem na sua frente, era uma espécie de vício do qual não conseguia se livrar.

- Eu vou fazer de conta que acredito. Como vão as coisas por aí? Você está se divertindo?

- Muito! - Jensen respondeu rápido demais.

- Jensen? – O moreno o conhecia como ninguém mais, não adiantaria tentar mentir para ele.

- O lugar aqui é incrível, Misha. O chalé é super aconchegante, na beira do mar. Há alguns quilômetros daqui tem uma pequena ilha, com um farol.

- É mesmo? Tem um farol? - Misha tinha um ar de deboche nas palavras - O que é bem compreensível se você vai à Praia do Farol, não é?

- É, parece um pouco óbvio, não é? - Jensen falou sem graça - Eu fui até lá, tem um barco aqui no chalé.

- Sozinho?

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, não sei se você já percebeu.

- Jensen, como é que você vai a um lugar desses, praticamente no fim do mundo, sem ter alguém pra te acompanhar? Por que não pegou um guia turístico ou algo assim?

- Porque nós estamos no inverno. E não existe uma alma penada por aqui neste período.

- Então, o que tinha na ilha? Além do farol, eu quero dizer.

- Pedras, areia, algumas árvores, uma prainha maravilhosa... E um faroleiro gostoso de quase dois metros de altura.

- Espera, você está me dizendo que tirou o atraso de um ano, fazendo sexo selvagem com um faroleiro que você nem conhece?

- Não! Quero dizer, bem que eu gostaria, mas...

- Mas?

- Digamos que, além de ser quase um neardental, ele não joga no meu time e deixou isso bem claro - Jensen não conseguia esconder a mágoa na voz.

- Talvez seja melhor você ficar longe desse tipo de gente, Jensen. Se ele vive em um lugar assim, nunca se sabe, ele pode ser um assassino, um psicopata, sei lá. É melhor você não correr o risco, eu não quero ter que ir até aí para identificar o seu corpo, cara!

- Fica frio, Misha. Eu não vou mais voltar lá. Mas eu não sei, eu não consigo entendê-lo. É um enigma pra mim.

- Como assim?

- Ele não é má pessoa. O olhar dele não me engana. Eu não sei há quanto tempo ele vive lá, mas acho que tempo suficiente pra ter se desacostumado a lidar com as pessoas. Ou criou algum tipo de fobia, eu não sei.

- Eu gosto desta sua mania de analisar as pessoas, mas às vezes isso me dá medo.

- O interessante é... O que leva alguém a viver completamente sozinho em um lugar como aquele? Completamente isolado de tudo?

- Não sei, amigão. Infelizmente eu não tenho essa sua sensibilidade, eu sou péssimo em ler as pessoas. Mas, pensando bem... Bom, é melhor deixar pra lá.

- Fale de uma vez, Misha!

- Digamos que depois do acidente, se você tivesse a oportunidade de se isolar em uma ilha, você não o faria?

Jensen ficou pensativo por um tempo - É, eu acho que você tem razão.

- Desculpe-me por tocar no assunto, eu sei o quanto isso ainda te machuca, mas... A gente nunca sabe como as pessoas podem reagir diante de algumas situações. Algumas procuram ajuda, superam numa boa, outras preferem fugir, se esconder. Mas talvez ele seja só um psicopata mesmo. – Misha finalizou com uma brincadeira, tentando fazer Jensen se descontrair.

- Então acho que eu não preciso me preocupar – Jensen deu risadas voltando a falar sério em seguida – Se não fosse você me tirar do fundo do poço, Misha, eu estaria lá até agora. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

- Feliz? – Misha gargalhou – Para isso servem os amigos, Jensen. E depois, eu preciso dos seus livros pra vender, esqueceu?

Depois de desligar o telefone Jensen tomou alguns comprimidos para dormir e foi para a cama. Sabia que tentar dormir, tendo a cabeça tão cheia de dúvidas, seria tempo perdido. Ainda estava magoado e não queria mais pensar em Jared. Pelo menos não naquela noite.

Durante os três dias seguintes, Jensen aproveitou para ir à cidade e também para conhecer as outras praias da redondeza.

Fez compras de mantimentos na Mercearia Farol, comprou analgésicos na Farmácia do Farol, percebendo que naquela cidade, tudo o fazia lembrar o maldito farol.

Pensou em tomar uma cerveja para espairecer, procurou por um bar e finalmente encontrou um que não mencionava Farol em seu nome.

Sentou-se na banqueta em frente ao balcão e pediu primeiro uma dose de uísque, que bebeu quase em um gole só, sentindo-o queimar sua garganta. Depois pediu uma cerveja e ficou por ali, bebericando e observando as pessoas que estavam no local.

Haviam alguns pescadores, alguns homens que deveriam trabalhar na construção em frente, devido à roupa com a logo de uma construtora que vestiam, e uma prostituta se insinuando no lado oposto do bar.

A atendente, que estava com os cotovelos apoiados no balcão, o olhava fixamente, como que esperando uma oportunidade para lhe fazer perguntas.

Jensen resolveu puxar conversa, pois há dias não conversava com mais ninguém a não ser Misha e aquelas conversas estranhas e monossilábicas com Jared.

- Eu estou passando as férias por aqui e fiquei curioso, durante o verão, vem muita gente aqui visitar o farol? – Jensen se dirigiu à atendente.

- Não, poucos turistas aparecem por aqui. Mas por que o senhor escolheu esta praia para passar as férias? É tudo tão parado por aqui - A mulher aproveitou para perguntar.

- Eu vim em busca de descanso. Este lugar é exatamente o que eu preciso.

- E o senhor veio sozinho?

- Sim, sozinho.

- Se estiver precisando de companhia... - A prostituta se prontificou.

- Não, obrigado. Eu estou bem assim - Jensen tentou ser gentil.

- É uma pena. Mas se mudar de ideia, eu estou sempre por aqui.

- Tem um homem que trabalha lá no farol, ele é um tanto estranho, não é? - Jensen mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Ele é um bom garoto, aparece por aqui uma ou duas vezes por mês, toma uma cerveja e vai embora. É muito calado, mas sempre muito gentil.

- Gentil? - Jensen estranhou.

- Sim, o pobrezinho deve ter uma cruz e tanto pra carregar, em quase dois anos, não o vi sorrir nenhuma vez.

- A senhora disse quase dois anos? Ele vive esse tempo todo sozinho naquela ilha?

- Sim, mas ninguém sabe muita coisa a seu respeito.

- A senhora sabe de onde ele veio?

- Não, ele nunca fala sobre si mesmo e se alguém faz perguntas, ele logo disfarça e foge do assunto.

- Você parece bem interessado no garotão, hein? - A prostituta se manifestou, tinha um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- E você? Sabe mais alguma coisa a respeito dele? - Jensen saiu da banqueta e se aproximou. Era uma loira bonita, na faixa dos vinte e cinco anos. Usava uma saia curtíssima, uma blusa vermelha decotada e maquiagem pesada, contrastando com a sua pele clara.

- Não muito. Mas ele já saiu com uma amiga minha que trabalha na cidade vizinha.

- É mesmo?

- Sim. Mas ele não contou nada a respeito da sua vida pessoal para ela. Ela só me disse que... Bom, que ele sabe como tratar uma mulher. Se é que você me entende.

- Você sabe se ele costuma levar mulheres pra ilha? - Jensen baixou o tom de voz para que ninguém mais ouvisse, já que a atendente do bar tinha ido servir uma mesa.

- Não que eu saiba. Ele mal sai de lá e está sempre sozinho. E ele também não parece o tipo que tem interesse por homens.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? - Jensen tentou disfarçar.

- Por nada não, baby. Eu ia te oferecer um pouco de diversão para esta noite, mas acho que você curte outro tipo de brinquedo, não é? - A loira sorriu e piscou.

- Eu... Eu preciso ir - Jensen pagou por sua bebida e foi embora sem dizer mais nada.

Depois de estacionar o carro na garagem do chalé, Jensen tirou os sapatos e foi fazer uma caminhada pela praia. Quando já tinha se afastado, parou para observar a paisagem. Uma angústia cresceu dentro do seu peito. Não podia desistir. Estava tão confiante nos primeiros dias, tão esperançoso, não podia simplesmente sentir pena de si mesmo e se entregar desta maneira.

Virou-se na direção da ilha com um sorriso em seus lábios. Sabia muito bem o que precisava fazer...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>**Joanna Beth, Cleia, Bia, lene e Elisete... Obrigada por suas reviews! É muito importante saber a opinião de vocês. Adorei cada uma! Beijos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Jared sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver o pequeno barco se aproximando da ilha. Quando Jensen fora embora, há quatro dias, achou que o loiro não fosse mais voltar. Talvez estivesse vindo apenas para buscar os seus pertences.

_Sim, provavelmente era só isso__, por que outro motivo ele voltaria?_ - Jared pensou.

O moreno ajudou Jensen a arrastar o barco para cima da areia, o que fez Jensen estranhar a gentileza.

- Sentiu saudades? – Jensen perguntou com um sorriso, brincando.

- Pensei que você não fosse mais voltar – Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Eu não desistiria tão fácil. Hoje eu vim preparado! – Jensen ergueu uma mochila grande do barco.

- O que é isso? – Jared franziu o cenho.

- Barraca, mantimentos...

- Você não está pensando em...

- Eu vou dormir no meu canto, quietinho, você não vai ouvir nem a minha respiração, eu prometo!

Jared não disse nada, apenas ficou com uma expressão de incrédulo, o encarando por algum tempo, depois voltou para o farol.

- Pelo jeito as coisas não mudaram muito por aqui – Jensen falou para si mesmo e carregou suas coisas até a estufa.

Sabia que não iria conseguir pintar nada naquele dia, mas dois interesses o tinham trazido de volta àquela ilha, e apenas um deles tinha a ver com a pintura.

Jensen armou a barraca próxima à estufa, se assegurou de que tudo estava em perfeita ordem, então foi caminhar pela ilha.

Não encontrou Jared em lugar algum – não que o estivesse procurando – mas às vezes achava que o moreno tinha algum esconderijo secreto por ali.

Quando anoiteceu, o cheiro de peixe frito vindo do farol fez a barriga de Jensen roncar. Meio desanimado, o loiro tirou seu sanduíche da bolsa térmica e o comeu, sem muito apetite.

Ainda tinha a impressão, ou melhor, a certeza de que Jared o evitava. Isso só aumentava ainda mais a sua curiosidade para saber da sua história. Mas não podia se precipitar. Se quisesse conquistar a confiança do moreno teria que ter muita paciência. Não seria nada fácil derrubar aquele muro de pedras que ele tinha construído em volta de si mesmo.

- x -

Como em todas as noites nos dois últimos anos, Jared preparou sua refeição e jantou sozinho. Não iria quebrar sua rotina só porque Jensen tinha decidido acampar por ali. Na verdade, não via a hora em que o loiro fosse embora do chalé, para que a sua vida pudesse voltar ao normal.

Jensen parecia ser uma boa pessoa, inteligente, perspicaz e como era escritor, deveria ter muitas histórias pra contar. Seria uma boa companhia, sem dúvida, mas Jared não queria se envolver. Sabia que com a aproximação só acabaria se machucando ainda mais. Logo Jensen iria embora e a solidão só se tornaria ainda mais insuportável. Portanto, era melhor manter as coisas como estavam, era melhor manter-se longe.

Diferente das outras, àquela noite não estava fria. Jensen não sabia dizer se era lua cheia, mas ela estava enorme e clareava toda a ilha. O céu estava limpo e estrelado e Jensen ficou aliviado ao pensar que pelo menos não iria chover.

Já era tarde, mas não tinha sono. Saiu da barraca e se dirigiu ao outro lado da ilha, onde ficava a prainha de águas calmas.

Ao se aproximar, ouviu um barulho e se escondeu atrás de uma pedra, tentando ver o que acontecia por ali.

Ficou de boca aberta e mal pôde acreditar na imagem que tinha a sua frente...

O reflexo da lua sobre o mar já era uma imagem espetacular, mas Jared estava ali parado, completamente nu, de costas, e Jensen pensou que nada podia ser mais perfeito. Os cabelos um pouco longos esvoaçavam ao sabor do vento, a claridade do luar tornava visível cada músculo das costas, das nádegas, das pernas... Enfim, daquele corpo perfeito.

Foram só alguns instantes até que o moreno se atirasse na água, mergulhando e sumindo das vistas de Jensen, mas o loiro tinha certeza que aquela imagem ficaria guardada em seu cérebro para o resto da vida.

Saiu dali rapidamente e voltou para a sua barraca, pois não queria que Jared descobrisse que estava sendo espionado. Jensen deitou em seu colchonete com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto e assim acabou adormecendo.

Ao acordar pela manhã, Jensen levantou disposto como há muito tempo não havia se sentido. Não teve coragem de perturbar Jared e pedir-lhe para usar o banheiro, então urinou na beira do mar e lavou seu rosto e escovou os dentes em uma pia que havia ali mesmo, na estufa.

Sentiu falta de uma xícara de café, mas poderia sobreviver sem ela, então arrumou rapidamente seus materiais, escolheu uma boa tela e começou a pintar.

A imagem ainda estava nítida em sua cabeça e para a surpresa de Jensen, suas pinceladas estavam surtindo o efeito desejado. Sentiu vontade de gritar, mas não ousou fazer nada que quebrasse a sua concentração.

Parou alguns minutos para admirar sua obra e ouviu os passos de Jared se aproximando.

- Café? – Jared perguntou e colocou uma das canecas que segurava sobre o balcão, ao lado de Jensen.

- Uau! – Jensen exclamou, sem conseguir acreditar.

- O quê?

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? Fui um menino bonzinho e não te incomodei durante a noite?

- Ah, cala essa boca! – Jared falou de mau humor.

- Obrigado. Foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Jared ficou calado por alguns instantes, como se estivesse pensando no que iria falar.

- Aquilo que eu falei sobre o chalé... Que os últimos inquilinos se enforcaram, você sabia que era brincadeira, não sabia?

- Eu imaginei. Mas por que você está me perguntando isso agora?

- Porque... Sei lá. Acho que eu fiquei meio encucado. Vai que você coloca isso na cabeça e resolve fazer alguma besteira... Tudo o que eu menos preciso é de mais uma culpa pra carregar.

- Jared, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta? – Jensen ficou muito sério de repente.

- Perguntar você pode, mas eu não garanto que vou responder.

- O que aconteceu de tão grave na sua vida para fazer você se enfiar aqui, nesta ilha, completamente sozinho?

Jared não respondeu nada, apenas se virou de modo que pudesse olhar pela janela da estufa, seu olhar fitando o horizonte, sem focar em nada específico.

- Devo presumir que esta é uma pergunta que você não vai responder, não é?

- Não.

- Posso ter uma segunda chance? Algo que não seja assim tão pessoal?

- Você não vai desistir mesmo, vai? – Jared bufou.

- O que você fazia? Antes de vir para cá, você tinha um emprego, não tinha? Eu presumo que você não fazia manutenção de faróis a sua vida toda.

- Eu era engenheiro. Engenheiro mecânico. Projetava máquinas de grande porte em uma empresa metalúrgica.

- E você tinha uma namorada, ou...

- Você já fez a sua pergunta, Jensen - Jared já ia saindo da estufa.

- Pelo visto, você não gosta mesmo de falar, não é?

- Engraçado, as pessoas costumavam me criticar pelo contrário - Jared riu fracamente.

- Mesmo? Bom, isso só confirma as minhas suspeitas.

- Que suspeitas? - Agora Jared é quem estava curioso.

- De que você não é quem aparenta ser. Ou quem você quer que eu pense que você seja.

- O quê? – Jared franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Você se esconde atrás desta máscara de frieza, e eu entendo que deve ter os seus motivos para isso, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu dificilmente me engano com as pessoas. E você com certeza não é má pessoa. Não é essa pedra de gelo e esse sujeito amargo e sarcástico que finge ser. Você se importa com as pessoas. Inclusive comigo.

- Com você? - Jared forçou uma risada.

- Tudo o que você fez desde que eu cheguei aqui, me ignorar, se divertir às minhas custas, inventar coisas sobre os inquilinos do chalé... Você só queria que eu desistisse e fosse logo embora daqui. Que eu te deixasse em paz.

- Que bom que você entendeu o recado.

- Eu entendi. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vou fazer a sua vontade.

- Eu sei disso. Você é mais teimoso do que eu pensava. E eu não me importo que você fique aqui, desde que não me perturbe.

- O mais estranho é que, qualquer pessoa que vivesse sozinha num lugar como este, ficaria feliz em ter companhia, em pelo menos ter alguém com quem conversar por algum tempo.

- Claro. Isso parece ser ótimo. Só que sou eu quem vai ter que reaprender a se acostumar com a solidão quando você for embora! - Jared virou as costas e foi embora, furioso.

Depois da breve conversa, ou discussão, Jensen sentia-se incomodado e decidiu não pintar mais nada naquele dia. Não queria acabar estragando o belo trabalho que tinha começado com tanto esforço.

As coisas pareciam estar melhorando, tinha conseguido manter uma conversa por mais de dois minutos com Jared, para depois estragar tudo com um comentário idiota. Tinha percebido que atrás daquela casca grossa que Jared se escondia, tinha alguém muito sensível. Jared parecia ser do tipo que se magoava facilmente. Devia ter sido muito machucado pela vida para estar assim.

Jensen ficou tentando encontrar um jeito de remediar as coisas, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada que não pudesse piorar ainda mais a sua situação.

À tarde decidiu que o melhor seria voltar para o chalé, ter uma boa noite de sono e voltar no dia seguinte. Quem sabe o humor de Jared estivesse melhor no outro dia e conseguisse mais algumas respostas.

Quando se aproximou do farol ouviu um gemido e pensou que, a não ser que Jared estivesse se masturbando, aquilo não era um bom sinal.

Encontrou o moreno sentado na escada, segurando a coxa esquerda, que ao se aproximar mais, Jensen percebeu que estava sangrando.

- O que aconteceu? – Jensen perguntou, vendo que Jared estava branco.

- Hmm?

- Você se cortou?

- Eu... Acho que sim.

- Jared, você... Dá pra me contar o que aconteceu? Você está me assustando, cara!

- Água. Eu preciso de água.

Jensen correu para dentro do farol e pegou uma garrafinha de água na geladeira, voltando rapidamente e a entregando ao moreno, que bebeu alguns goles.

- Melhor agora?

- Um pouco. Eu tenho problemas com... Sangue.

- Você precisa me deixar ver esse ferimento, Jared. Isso pode ser grave.

- Eu... Eu já vou ficar bem.

- Não é hora de bancar o teimoso, cara. Se precisar de pontos, eu vou ter que te levar a um hospital.

- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

- Claro, isso se você não desmaiar primeiro. Eu vou te ajudar a entrar, vamos! – Jensen ajudou Jared a se erguer da escada e caminhar para dentro do farol.

Jared caminhou com dificuldade, sentindo dor e Jensen notou que o sangramento ainda não havia parado, afinal a calça jeans do moreno estava cada vez mais empapada de sangue.

- Eu preciso tirar essa roupa e me lavar, me dá um minuto.

Jensen fez menção de ajudar Jared a entrar no banheiro, mas este o encarou com um olhar ameaçador, então o loiro achou melhor esperar ali mesmo.

Já tinha entrado antes para pegar água, mas só agora tinha reparado em como eram as coisas do lado de dentro do farol. O ambiente era pequeno e não tinha divisões, a não ser o banheiro.

Logo na entrada tinha uma mesinha com uma cadeira, um balcão de pia, um fogão e uma pequena geladeira. Do outro lado, uma cama de casal não muito grande, um balcão que ficava na frente da cama, um pequeno armário e um baú de madeira.

Tudo muito simples, mas extremamente limpo e organizado.

Em cima do balcão havia um vaso com flores, as mesmas que Jensen tinha visto na estufa e um porta retratos. Jensen o pegou na mão e viu que era uma fotografia de uma mulher morena, muito bonita por sinal, e uma menina, ou melhor, um bebê em seu colo. A mulher tinha um brilho no olhar e sorria, como se estivesse realmente feliz. Como alguém que sorri para o seu amado, e isso fez Jensen sentir uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Você pode colocar isso no lugar, por favor? – A voz de Jared tirou Jensen dos seus devaneios.

- Quem são elas?

- Não é da sua conta – Jared gemeu e se deitou na cama, tomando o cuidado de colocar uma toalha em baixo da perna machucada para não sujar os lençóis.

Jensen colocou o porta retratos no lugar e sentou ao lado de Jared na cama.

- Você tem um kit de primeiros socorros por aqui?

Jared abriu a portinha do criado mudo e Jensen retirou a maletinha de lá.

O loiro não pôde deixar de correr os olhos pelo corpo de Jared, que tinha saído do banho e vestia apenas uma cueca boxer cinza.

- É na coxa.

- Hã?

- O ferimento.

- Ah, claro! - Jensen ficou vermelho ao perceber que tinha sido pego em flagrante.

- Eu estava concertando o barco e, não sei, devo ter pisado em falso e caí sobre a maleta de ferramentas.

- Isso pode dar tétano. Você foi vacinado?

- Claro que fui!

- Menos mau. Mas eu tenho uma péssima notícia – Jensen aproveitou a distração de Jared, embebeu um algodão em álcool e o apertou sobre o ferimento.

- Au! Seu filho da...

- Hey! Olha essa boca suja! – Jensen deu risadas.

- Isso dói, porra! Você ficou maluco?

- Preciso estancar o sangramento. Pelo menos até chegarmos ao hospital.

- Eu não vou a hospital algum!

- O corte foi profundo, imbecil! Vai precisar de pontos!

- Você não pode fazer isso?

- O quê? Agora pirou de vez? Eu não tenho anestesia aqui, e também não sou médico.

- Qual é Jensen! São só alguns pontos. Eu posso aguentar.

- Não mesmo, cara! Eu não vou fazer isso.

- Tem agulha e linha li na caixinha. Só me alcança aquele litro de vodka de dentro do balcão, por favor.

- Tem álcool aqui, não vai ser necessário vodka.

- A vodka é pra mim. Depois eu que sou o imbecil – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Ok. Se é isso o que você quer... Eu vou te costurar, idiota! Bebe isso logo! – Jensen estendeu o litro de vodka para Jared, que deu risadas.

Enquanto Jensen esterilizou a agulha e preparou tudo o que precisava, Jared entornou o restante da vodka que tinha na garrafa.

- Melhor você morder a fronha, baby. Porque isso vai doer! – Jensen avisou e deu a primeira espetada, que pensou doer mais nele do que em Jared.

Jared gemeu de dor, mas aguentou firme, com os dentes trincados. Jensen deu graças por serem apenas poucos pontos, pois já estava suando frio.

Depois de terminado, limpou o ferimento mais uma vez com álcool, aplicou um anti-séptico e cobriu com gaze e esparadrapo.

- Prontinho neném. Se isso não infeccionar, logo você vai estar prontinho pra outra.

- E se infeccionar?

- Talvez precise de amputação. Nada demais – Jensen brincou.

- Você está se aproveitando só porque eu não posso me levantar daqui. Espere só até eu estar melhor...

Jensen gargalhou.

- Tem razão. É melhor eu não abusar da minha sorte, não é? Bom, já que eu vou pernoitar aqui, será que posso usar o seu chuveiro?

- Pernoitar?

- Você não acha mesmo que eu vou te largar aqui sozinho com esse ferimento, acha?

- Adianta eu te mandar embora?

- Não.

- Foi o que eu imaginei...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Quelidos leitoles do meu colação... rsrs<p>

Vocês fizeram esta pobre autora muito feliz! Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews! Amo vocês!

Beijos,

Mary.**  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Conselheira:** TaXXTi *-*

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Jared perdera bastante sangue e com a quantidade de vodka que ingeriu, acabou logo adormecendo.

Jensen permaneceu ali, sentado ao seu lado, o observando dormir. Um mistério a ser desvendado, bem ali, diante dos seus olhos.

Era a primeira vez que via Jared assim, vulnerável, sem estar na defensiva. Tinha o semblante sereno, o sono tranquilo embalado pelo álcool em seu sangue.

O loiro chegou mais próximo e afastou os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a testa. Demorou-se um pouco mais nesta tarefa, sentindo o quanto aqueles cabelos eram mesmo sedosos. Uma de suas curiosidades satisfeita - Jensen sorriu com o pensamento.

Jensen não sabia a idade do moreno, mas ele parecia ser muito jovem ainda. Alguns traços infantis até, o que seria mais evidente se não fosse o toque de sarcasmo em suas risadas, ou a amargura em suas palavras. Enquanto o observava, Jensen ficou pensando no que poderia tê-lo deixado assim. Jared era muito bonito, atraente, tinha um corpo desejável. Era inteligente e pelo que dissera, formado em engenharia. Não era um João-ninguém. Por que alguém assim se isolaria do resto do mundo?

Jensen levantou-se rapidamente e abriu as gavetas do balcão em frente à cama. Pensou que talvez pudesse encontrar uma resposta para o que procurava. Mas só encontrou algumas revistas, mapas e planta do farol e por fim a carteira de Jared. Hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu abri-la.

- Jared Tristan Padalecki - Jensen falou para si mesmo, baixinho - Vinte e oito anos? Eu achei que tivesse menos, você tem sorte - Continuou falando enquanto olhava para Jared, que dormia profundamente.

Guardou a carteira na gaveta e parou diante da cama.

- Você continua sendo um mistério. Um grande mistério... Mas talvez o Misha possa me ajudar a descobrir quem você é.

Jensen olhou mais uma vez de Jared para o retrato em cima do balcão, querendo por toda força saber quem era aquela mulher. Percebeu que ficar ali parado, remoendo as coisas em sua cabeça não adiantaria nada, e que acabaria ficando louco se não tirasse isso da cabeça.

Um ar gelado entrou pela janela e Jared se encolheu na cama, sentindo frio. Jensen pegou o cobertor e o cobriu, parando mais uma vez para admirá-lo antes de ir até a barraca buscar sua mala e um colchonete.

Pegou sua toalha na bolsa e foi para o banheiro. Parou diante do espelho, encarando sua própria imagem. Estava um bagaço. Profundas olheiras, cabelo desgrenhado e barba por fazer. Se bem que, Jared era cem por cento hetero, então de nada adiantaria, estando bonito ou não, não teria nenhuma chance.

Jensen tirou suas roupas, abriu a porta do box e ligou o chuveiro. Esperou a água esquentar, então se colocou debaixo da ducha. Sentiu a água quente relaxando seus músculos, o que era uma sensação deliciosa. Melhor que isso só se tivesse companhia – Pensou, mas repreendeu-se em seguida.

O engraçado era que antes de ir para a ilha, não tinha a menor vontade de ter contato com alguém. Misha e seus outros amigos por muitas vezes tinham lhe arranjado encontros, mas estes nunca tinham passado da primeira noite, ou das primeiras horas. Depois da morte de Julian, nem sequer tinha beijado alguém. E agora, depois de conhecer Jared é que percebera o quanto isto lhe fazia falta. Não tinha ainda se dado conta do quanto desejava aquele moreno de olhos verdes. Quanta vontade tinha de tocar aquela pele bronzeada, aqueles ombros fortes, e de beijar aqueles lábios tão tentadores.

Pensando nisso Jensen percebeu que seu membro estava duro, pedindo por atenção. Por muito tempo não sentira vontade nem mesmo de se tocar. Mas agora era diferente... Desceu sua mão ensaboada pelo peito, abdômen, até alcançar seu membro. Encostou-se na parede e fechou os olhos, enquanto movimentava sua mão num ritmo suave e gostoso, que foi aumentando conforme a sua necessidade. Tentou controlar seus gemidos, porque tudo que não queria agora era que Jared soubesse o que estava fazendo em seu banheiro.

Em poucos minutos o loiro gozou em sua própria mão, deixando a água levar os vestígios embora.

Terminou o banho sentindo-se aliviado. Se secou, colocou uma roupa limpa e voltou para onde Jared estava. O moreno continuava dormindo, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

Já era noite e Jensen pensou em preparar algo, caso Jared acordasse com fome, mas imaginou que o moreno acordaria só no dia seguinte. Também estava sem fome, então resolveu verificar o ferimento de Jared.

Tirou o cobertor de cima dele, tendo que se policiar para não atacar aquele corpo incrível, ali deitado, tão indefeso...

Levantou o curativo e viu que estava tudo em ordem, o que o deixou aliviado. Tinha medo que o ferimento acabasse infeccionando. Sentou na beirada da cama e colocou a mão na testa de Jared, percebendo que não tinha febre. Só para garantir, colocou a mão também em seu pescoço, que estava quente, mas não era sinal de febre.

Do pescoço, sua mão deslizou para os ombros e então para o peitoral. Nada de febre ali também – Jensen deduziu, passando a língua pelos lábios.

Sentiu os músculos firmes de Jared com as pontas dos dedos e desceu até o seu abdômen. A pele dele estava um pouco úmida pelo suor e as mãos de Jensen continuaram percorrendo aquele corpo quente e tentador.

Ajeitou mais uma vez o esparadrapo que estava se soltando, e então sua mão percorreu a coxa do moreno. Ao chegar na parte interna delas, Jared se mexeu na cama e Jensen pulou de susto, com medo de ter sido pego no ato. Queria parar, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia. Talvez nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade de tocar aquele corpo, de senti-lo assim, tão próximo.

Sua mão partiu para a coxa direita e Jensen percebeu que a pele de Jared se arrepiou. Ainda dormindo, o moreno moveu o quadril de uma maneira provocante e o loiro não conseguiu conter sua vontade de tocá-lo também em outros lugares.

Sua mão direita deslizou sobre o tecido da boxer do moreno, fazendo uma leve fricção e logo o volume ali começou a aumentar.

- Pelo visto, você ainda tem sangue o suficiente – Jensen falou baixinho e sorriu, cheio de malícia.

Sabia que era errado e que Jared o mataria caso acordasse, mas nada o faria parar agora. Seu corpo transbordava luxúria e seu cérebro já não o controlava mais.

Escorregou sua mão para dentro da boxer e segurou o membro de Jared com firmeza, o libertando e passando a massageá-lo suavemente. Jared soltou um gemido e moveu seu quadril ao encontro da mão de Jensen, por puro instinto.

Enquanto continuava a acariciá-lo, Jensen levou sua boca até o abdômen do moreno, depositando suaves beijos e explorando a região com sua língua.

Jared gemeu mais uma vez e entreabriu os olhos, só então se dando conta do que estava acontecendo ali. Ao perceber, Jensen sentiu um frio na barriga e ficou esperando ser expulso, mas Jared nada fez. Jogou a cabeça para trás e voltou a fechar os olhos, o que Jensen entendeu como um consentimento para continuar.

O loiro não perdeu tempo e passou a língua pelo seu membro, para depois abocanhá-lo, arrancando mais gemidos do moreno. Alternou seus movimentos entre chupar e lamber, enquanto Jared empurrava seu quadril de encontro à sua boca, com uma de suas mãos nos cabelos curtos de Jensen, enquanto a outra estava agarrada aos lençóis.

- Eu... Eu vou... – Jared tentou avisá-lo, mas Jensen não se importou. Continuou com os movimentos até que o moreno se derramasse em sua boca, com um gemido gutural.

Jensen tirou a camiseta que vestia e limpou-se, depois se deitou na cama com um sorriso de satisfação. Nenhum dos dois disse nada e depois de alguns minutos Jared voltou a dormir.

O moreno acordou pela manhã com uma sensação de fraqueza no corpo e a cabeça latejando. Sentou-se na cama e só então percebeu que Jensen estava ali. Devia ter adormecido sem querer, porque ainda estava de jeans e sapatos, encolhido no canto da cama sem sequer ter se coberto.

Como um flash, as lembranças da noite anterior vieram à sua mente. Estava tudo um tanto confuso e Jared não conseguia saber se tinha sido um sonho ou se realmente aconteceu. Fechou os olhos por um instante e quase podia sentir os toques de Jensen em seu corpo, era tudo real, vívido demais para ter sido um sonho.

Foi ao banheiro e depois de vestir-se pegou um copo de leite na geladeira e alguns biscoitos para enganar seu estômago.

Depois de comer, parou diante da cama, observando Jensen dormir. O loiro ressonava baixinho e tinha o sono tranquilo. Jared não quis acordá-lo, se aproximou e colocou o cobertor sobre o seu corpo.

Apesar de nunca ter se interessado por homens, tinha que admitir que Jensen era um homem bonito. E isso soava estranho até de pensar. Mas não era só a sua beleza física, Jensen era de certa forma... Encantador. Tinha algo nele que, mesmo parecendo estar quebrado por dentro - o que não conseguia esconder nem com seu melhor sorriso – ainda havia um brilho especial, uma vontade de viver, de recomeçar... Talvez ainda não tivesse perdido a fé e a esperança – Jared pensou com uma pontada de tristeza.

Jared não conseguia entender como tudo tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Como tinha deixado as coisas chegarem naquele nível. E não sabia como iria olhar para Jensen quando ele acordasse.

Precisava sair dali, precisava respirar... Como sempre, fugir era o que melhor sabia fazer. Pegou um casaco, as chaves do barco e saiu...

Rumou com o barco mar adentro até achar que estava há uma distância segura. Desligou o motor e sentou-se encostado na popa. Ali, no meio do mar, sentia como se nada pudesse o atingir. Mas a dor que tinha dentro do peito continuava ali e sabia que ela o perseguiria pelo resto da sua vida.

Lembrou-se da noite em que nadou para o meio do oceano até esgotar suas forças. Achou que seria uma morte digna, mas na manhã seguinte acordou deitado na areia da praia, com nada mais além do corpo dolorido e cansado.

Chegava a ser irônico ter que continuar a viver quando tudo o que mais desejava era que tudo acabasse. Sua educação cristã não o permitia acabar com a própria vida, apesar de ter pensado nisso várias vezes. Era um covarde, acima de tudo.

Estava conseguindo manter-se lúcido ali na ilha, longe das pessoas, longe de tudo. Até a chegada de Jensen. O loiro tinha chegado ali e do dia para a noite tinha conseguido bagunçar toda a sua vida. E agora, depois do que acontecera, as coisas se tornariam insustentáveis entre os dois. Jared não queria envolvimento. Não era pelo fato de Jensen ser um homem, apesar disso tornar tudo ainda mais estranho.

Também não sabia por que estava se preocupando com isso, pois talvez Jensen estivesse ali apenas em busca de diversão. Ele era boa companhia, disso não tinha dúvida. Mas qualquer envolvimento só tornaria mais dolorosa a sua partida. Já estava acostumado à solidão, mesmo que ela ainda machucasse algumas vezes.

Fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas caírem. O que lhe assombrava agora não eram os fantasmas do seu passado, mas o turbilhão de sentimentos que sufocavam o seu peito.

Jensen acordou quando o sol já estava alto. Percebeu a falta de Jared na cama e se levantou rapidamente. Jogou água em seu rosto, vestiu uma camisa limpa e saiu pela ilha, à procura do moreno.

Mesmo sem querer, uma pontada de tristeza se abateu sobre ele quando percebeu que o barco de Jared não estava ali. Isso não era um bom sinal, em todos os sentidos.

Se mesmo estando machucado, o moreno optara por sair da ilha, só poderia significar uma coisa... Provavelmente depois de acordar e se dar conta do que acontecera durante a noite, não queria mais vê-lo. E isso agora machucava mais do que Jensen poderia imaginar.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo às reviews:<strong>

**Elisete:** Fico feliz em saber que você gostou do capítulo. Sim, a cena do Jared nu + o brilho da lua sobre o mar é perfeita (pelo menos na minha imaginação... rsrs). Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Bia:** Qual feitiço que eu faço? Segredo de autora... huahuahua. Mas está dando certo, então... É, não dá pra saber qual dos dois é o mais teimoso. Beijos! E obrigada por comentar!

**lene:** Pois é, mesmo sem querer o Jared está se envolvendo, não é? Fico feliz em saber que está apaixonada pela minha história *-* Beijinhos, e obrigada por comentar!

**Cléia:** É só fazer o Jared morder a fronha que vcs já ficam empolgadas, né? hehehe. Um beijo, amore! Obrigada por continuar acompanhando minhas insanidades.

**TaxxTi:** O que seria da minha vida sem você, amore? *abraça apertado* Beijinhos!

**Luana:** Quem me conhece, ou me acompanha no twitter e no tumblr, sabe que eu adoro a Genevieve e que jamais vou colocar ela como vilã em minhas fics. Nada contra, podem xingar à vontade, porque ninguém é obrigado a gostar dela e eu respeito a opinião de cada um. Assim como eu não curto Destiel e a maioria do fandom curte, tudo bem. Viva a diversidade de opiniões! Agora, você estava gostando muito da fic, mas só conseguiu comentar neste capítulo para criticar sobre eu colocar a Gene como boa moça? Sem mais comentários...

Obrigada a todos que leram, e um abraço especial a quem deixou review!

Beijinhos!

Mary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Enquanto o barco avançava em direção ao clube náutico, Jensen tentava desviar seus pensamentos de Jared e do que acontecera na noite anterior. As férias que Misha praticamente o obrigara a tirar, estavam se transformando em quase uma obsessão por aquela maldita ilha.

Não eram estes os seus planos, deveria estar se divertindo, descansando e esvaziando sua cabeça dos problemas. Mas ao invés disso, tinha conseguido arranjar mais alguns para acrescentar à sua coleção.

Ao chegar à praia, deixou o barco aos cuidados de um dos atendentes do clube e rumou com seu carro de volta para o chalé.

Jensen era um homem prático. Enquanto viveu com Julian nunca tiveram problemas. Brigavam, como todos os casais, discordavam um do outro, mas resolviam tudo conversando. Por mais que as palavras pudessem machucar algumas vezes, era assim que funcionava, era assim que se entendiam. Mas como lidar com alguém que não quer saber de conversa? Que não quer se abrir? Isso era um enigma, um mistério...

Jensen abriu a porta da varanda e ficou alguns minutos olhando para a ilha.

O mistério da ilha... Jensen pensava a respeito e o que sentiu em seguida o surpreendeu. Não era um sentimento novo, mas algo que estava trancado dentro dele desde a morte de Julian.

Correu para a sala e ligou seu laptop. A euforia que sentia dentro do peito era tão grande que se não começasse a escrever naquele exato momento, achou que poderia explodir.

Permaneceu algumas horas ali, sentado na sala, digitando sem parar. As ideias fluíam com tanta facilidade que Jensen quase não podia acreditar. Sua inspiração tinha voltado, e com força total.

Só parou de escrever quando seus dedos já doíam e seu estômago começou a roncar, anunciando que a hora do almoço já havia passado há algum tempo.

Preparou um lanche rápido e discou o número tão conhecido em seu celular. Alguém com certeza ficaria contente com a notícia...

- Misha?

- Hey Jen! Como vão as coisas por aí? – Misha atendeu animado, como sempre.

- Eu tenho novidades, mas também preciso te pedir um favor.

- Novidades? Por que será que eu estou com medo de ouvir? Tem a ver com o faroleiro?

- Misha!

- Ok, pode falar – Misha rolou os olhos.

- Eu consegui.

- Conseguiu... O quê? Ir pra cama com ele?

- Não, Misha, eu estou falando do meu trabalho. Eu voltei a escrever!

- Você... Voltou... A escrever? Quando?

- Hoje. E também estou pintando.

- Isso é... Você está falando sério? Ou é alguma piada? – O moreno estava desconfiado.

- Piada? Você sabe que eu jamais brincaria com algo assim.

- É verdade. Mas sobre o que você está escrevendo? Vai me mandar um rascunho?

- Só quando eu terminar. Vai ser surpresa desta vez. Até para você.

- Uau! Agora você me deixou mesmo curioso. E a pintura? Já está pronta? É o chalé? A ilha? – Misha era curioso ao extremo. Tinha sempre um batalhão de perguntas.

- Controle a sua curiosidade! Eu não vou te contar!

- Como é que eu vou arranjar comprador se você não me mostrar?

- Em primeiro lugar, ela não está pronta. Em segundo, esta pintura não está à venda.

- Jensen, você está bem?

- Estou! Quero dizer, na medida do possível.

- É que você tem agido de uma maneira estranha. Eu estou começando a ficar preocupado.

- Eu te liguei pra contar uma boa notícia e você está preocupado?

- Você se apaixonou? – Misha era sempre direto.

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá... Qual era o favor que você queria me pedir?

- Ah, sim... Eu preciso que você obtenha informações sobre uma pessoa.

- Informações. Que tipo de informações?

- Tudo o que você puder. Eu preciso saber quem ele é, o que fazia e se ele é casado ou divorciado, ou... Seja lá o que for.

- O faroleiro?

- É Misha! É o faroleiro. O nome dele é Jared Tristan Padalecki.

- Você disse que não ia voltar lá.

- Mas eu voltei. Eu voltei e... Caralho, Misha! Você não vai acreditar no que eu fiz.

- Jensen, você nem sabe quem ele é!

- Eu sei disso! Porra! Você não precisa me lembrar.

- Pra se esconder desse jeito, ele deve estar fugindo da polícia ou algo assim – Misha ficou pensativo por um instante - Ou talvez não, mas é melhor você não se arriscar.

- Eu não sei. Parece mais que ele está fugindo de si mesmo. Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu na vida dele, uma tragédia, uma separação dolorosa, algo que o deixou daquele jeito. Faz um esforço, Misha, por favor. Eu sei que você tem os seus contatos.

- Eu vou fazer o possível, amigão. Mas só se você me contar o que rolou pra deixar você assim tão inspirado.

Jensen gargalhou.

- Você não vai mesmo querer saber...

- Ah, eu vou sim, acredite.

- Foi tudo muito... É estranho até de pensar, você vai me achar um louco.

- Tudo bem, não vai ser a primeira vez.

- Mas é a primeira vez que eu agi desta forma. Ele deve estar achando que eu sou, sei lá... Uma vadia!

- Jensen...

- Eu estava pronto pra sair da ilha, quando vi que ele tinha se machucado. Um corte feio na coxa, ele estava sangrando. Aí eu o ajudei a entrar, ele foi se lavar e depois se deitou na cama, só de cueca...

- Jen, me diz que você não estuprou um cara indefeso ou inconsciente! – Misha falava sério, mas seu tom era de deboche.

- Eu não estuprei ninguém, eu o costurei, e...

- Você o quê? – Agora o seu tom era de indignação.

- Pois é, você consegue ver o quanto ele é estranho? Ele precisava de pontos e não quis de jeito nenhum ir até o hospital. Pediu que eu mesmo o costurasse.

- Eu estou começando a achar ele cada vez mais suspeito... Mas e daí, depois de costurar, você... – Misha não conseguia conter a sua curiosidade.

- Ele bebeu vodka e logo apagou. Estava fraco e com todo aquele álcool... Então eu resolvi passar a noite ali mesmo, pra ter certeza de que ele não teria uma infecção.

- Certo...

- E depois eu fui verificar se ele estava com febre.

- Ele estava?

- Não, mas eu... Fiz questão de verificar o corpo todo, sabe. Só pra ter certeza.

- Claro...

- Era como se tivesse um imã me puxando e eu não conseguia tirar as mãos do corpo dele... Nem a minha boca – Jensen falou constrangido - Aí ele acordou e não fez nada, absolutamente nada pra me parar. Então eu continuei e de repente já estava com o... Sabe, na minha boca, e... Puta merda, Misha! Foi tudo tão louco e tão intenso... E o pior é que eu faria tudo de novo se o tempo voltasse atrás.

- Jensen, você tem sérios problemas.

- Eu sei! Porra! Eu não devia ter feito isso, eu... Depois eu acabei pegando no sono e quando me levantei ele não estava mais na ilha. Provavelmente não quer mais me ver nem pintado depois do que aconteceu.

- Mas ele... Gostou, não gostou? Quero dizer, quem é que não gosta de um boquete?

- Misha!

- Mesmo que ele não seja gay, isso deve ter mexido com a cabeça dele.

- Talvez, mas isso não quer dizer que ele tenha gostado. O fato de ter ido embora sem nem falar comigo não é um bom sinal.

- E o que você vai fazer? Vai voltar lá?

- Eu nem sei se ele ainda vai querer falar comigo. Mas de qualquer maneira eu vou ter que voltar à ilha. Minhas telas ficaram lá. Droga!

- O que foi?

- A pintura... Se ele ver aquela pintura é capaz dele jogar no mar ou tocar fogo.

- O que tem na pintura?

- Nada de especial, só... O corpo dele nu.

Misha gargalhou novamente.

- Você é inacreditável, Jensen!

- É, eu sou. Bom, amanhã eu vou ter que voltar lá de qualquer jeito. Me deseje sorte!

- Boa sorte, amigão! E assim que eu descobrir algo sobre o seu homem das cavernas eu te ligo. Só tome cuidado, ok?

- Fica tranquilo. Cuidado é o meu nome do meio. – Jensen riu e desligou o celular.

Estava mesmo ferrado. Muito ferrado!

Quando Jared voltou para a ilha sentiu certo alívio ao ver que Jensen tinha ido embora. Esperava que o loiro estivesse desistido de uma vez e que não voltasse nunca mais. Seria melhor assim.

Jensen era uma pessoa especial e Jared não queria que se machucasse. Ele merecia recomeçar a sua vida e ser feliz com alguém que realmente valesse à pena. E ele, Jared, não era essa pessoa.

Pensou em todas as pessoas a quem já tinha amado e que tinham sido arrancadas de sua vida. Era como se carregasse uma maldição. Viver ali sozinho, longe de tudo, era a decisão mais acertada que tinha tomado.

Se Jensen tivesse juízo, ficaria longe dele e longe daquela ilha. Se bem que – Jared sorriu, lembrando da noite anterior – Não, definitivamente Jensen não tinha nenhum juízo.

- x -

Na manhã seguinte Jensen acordou empolgado. Era muito cedo ainda, então tomou seu café e sentou-se diante do laptop, escrevendo mais algumas páginas. Releu o que tinha escrito com um sorriso no rosto. Fazia muito tempo desde que não sentia-se assim. Escrever não era um trabalho, mas sim uma realização. Sentia que aos poucos sua vida estava voltando ao normal. Ainda tinha um buraco muito grande dentro do peito, mas aos poucos a ferida estava cicatrizando.

Digitou mais algumas linhas e deixou o laptop de lado. Podiam chamá-lo de maluco, inconsequente, ou de qualquer outra coisa, menos de covarde. Enfrentaria o que viria pela frente, mesmo que Jared quisesse expulsá-lo daquela ilha à pancadas.

De qualquer maneira, não tinha como fugir. Além da tela que estava pintando, tinha deixado lá todos os seus materiais, pincéis, tintas e precisava mesmo buscá-los. Talvez Jared nem estivesse por lá, mas no fundo, torcia para que estivesse.

Fez novamente o percurso de carro até o clube náutico e rumou com seu barco pela praia, avançando através das ondas até chegar à ilha.

Chegando lá, seu coração disparou só de ver que o barco de Jared estava ali. Pegou sua mochila e caminhou devagar, rumo à estufa. Nem sinal de Jared pelas redondezas. Deveria ficar feliz de não ter que cruzar com o grandão, mas no fundo sentia-se decepcionado.

Ao entrar na estufa, colocou sua mochila sobre o balcão e parou diante da pintura que estava no cavalete. Suspirou aliviado, por sorte ela ainda estava ali, sinal que Jared ainda não a tinha visto.

- Você não vai vender isso, vai? – A voz de Jared parado na porta fez Jensen pular de susto.

- Caralho! – Cara, você ainda vai me matar de susto! Como você consegue andar por aí com esse corpo todo e não fazer barulho?

Jared deu risadas.

- Eu faço barulho, você é que estava concentrado.

- É, eu.. Eu estava...

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Ah, sim. Quero dizer, não. Eu não vou vendê-la. Embora se eu quisesse, teria vários compradores e eu poderia ganhar um bom valor por ela.

- Não vai vender mesmo? - Jared parecia desconfiado.

- Não.

- Menos mal.

- Por quê?

- Seria estranho, sei lá... Imaginar a pintura do meu traseiro pendurada na parede de alguém.

Jensen se segurou para não rir.

- Isso é arte!

- Arte ou não, é o meu traseiro que está aí – Jared apenas falou e já ia saindo.

- Jared? – Jensen o chamou de volta.

- Hmm?

- Sobre aquela noite, eu...

- Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso, Jensen.

- Tudo bem, se você não quiser falar, eu respeito a sua vontade, eu só... Só queria que você não ficasse com uma impressão errada sobre mim.

- Impressão errada? – Jared franziu a testa, confuso.

- Eu não queria que você pensasse que eu faço... Que eu saio por aí fazendo isso com qualquer um – Jensen forçou um sorriso, constrangido.

- Eu... Eu não pensei isso. Você pode ficar tranquilo - Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Ok.

- Jensen – Jared hesitou antes de falar – Eu não sei o que faz você voltar aqui, mas... Se você tiver em busca de diversão, já deve ter percebido que... Que eu não sou a pessoa certa pra isso.

- Eu não estou aqui em busca de diversão, acredite. Jared, você acredita em destino?

Jared encostou-se no balcão e Jensen teve certeza que a pergunta tinha-o afetado.

- Eu... Eu já acreditei em muita coisa. Hoje eu não acredito em mais nada.

- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas deve ter sido algo muito grave pra deixar você assim.

- Eu não... Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Certo. Sabe, eu passei por maus bocados também. Semana que vem vai fazer um ano desde que a minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo. Você vai achar que é boiolisse, mas... – Jensen sorriu com tristeza - Eu tive um namorado com quem eu vivi por três anos. Morávamos juntos, e... Eu era feliz. Muito feliz. Estávamos perto de comemorar três anos juntos e resolvemos fazer uma viagem de carro. Fomos parando de cidade em cidade, sabe... Sem destino. Foi incrível. Então no último dia, faltavam apenas quatro horas pra chegarmos em casa e já estava anoitecendo. Eu sugeri que ficássemos em um hotel e continuássemos a viagem no dia seguinte, mas o Julian... Ele era sempre um teimoso, e... Acabou me convencendo a continuar a viagem. Ele queria comemorar nosso aniversário lá, na nossa casa. Confesso que a ideia também me pareceu atraente, mas... Não tinha como eu adivinhar, não é?

- Jensen...

- Nós decidimos no _pedra, papel, tesoura_ quem iria dirigir e como eu perdi... Ele dormia no banco do carona quando um carro invadiu nossa pista e nos atingiu. Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, foi tudo muito rápido, eu vi o carro e então só me lembro de estar preso em meio às ferragens do carro, depois acordei no hospital, com ferimentos leves e suspeita de traumatismo craniano. O Julian, ele... – Jensen engoliu o nó na garganta, tentando segurar o choro – Ele chegou ao hospital sem vida.

- Eu... Sinto muito – Jared tinha os olhos marejados quando Jensen o encarou.

- Mesmo que todos digam e eu mesmo saiba que foi um acidente, que a culpa não foi minha, eu não consigo deixar de pensar que... Se eu tivesse insistido só mais um pouquinho, ele teria concordado e nós dormiríamos no hotel. Ou se eu não estivesse tão cansado, poderia estar mais atento ao volante e desviado de alguma maneira... E ele poderia estar vivo.

- Você não pode saber, Jensen.

- Não. Eu nunca vou saber. Mas ainda hoje eu daria tudo para trocar de lugar com ele. Por algum tempo tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Os meus amigos de alguma maneira conseguiram me manter de pé. Mas eu praticamente vegetei durante este tempo todo. Não consegui mais escrever, não consegui mais pintar, eu só conseguia me sentir um inútil. E foi graças a um amigo que eu vim parar aqui, neste chalé.

- E você acha que foi o destino?

- Talvez...

- Ou talvez você só seja um sujeito teimoso – Os dois riram, com lágrimas nos olhos e inesperadamente Jared tocou a face de Jensen, secando suas lágrimas com as postas dos dedos.

Jensen encostou a cabeça no peito do moreno e chorou. Como há muito tempo não tinha conseguido chorar, como uma criança perdida, em busca de carinho.

Jared o abraçou e com uma das mãos fez um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

Ali, envolvido naqueles braços fortes, Jensen finalmente se sentiu seguro, protegido, e aos poucos a dor que sufocava o seu peito foi se abrandando...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo as Reviews:<strong>

**Bia: **Não, eu nunca me canso de ouvir elogios! Toda boba aqui... rsrs. Você é um docinho, obrigada! Beijos!

**lene: **Jared está mesmo confuso em relação aos seus sentimentos. Tomara mesmo que o Jensen não desista, não é? Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**Elisete: **O Jensen foi mesmo safadinho, se aproveitando do Jared indefeso. Mas quem disse que ele não gostou, não é? rsrs Beijokas! Adorei seus comentários!

**DWS: **Uma grande mestre? hehe... Que nada! Vocês é que são uns amores por lerem as minhas insanidades! Fico feliz que você esteja achando a minha história envolvente. Obrigada! Beijos!

******Aos que leram e não comentaram: Vou ficar muito feliz em receber sua review neste e nos próximos capítulos. Elas são o meu combustível, minha inspiração para continuar escrevendo. Um abraço!**  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Jared continuou abraçando-o até perceber que Jensen havia se acalmado e parado de soluçar. Então se afastou um pouco e encarou-o por alguns instantes, com o coração apertado. Sabia exatamente como o loiro se sentia.

- Como você consegue? – Jared perguntou baixinho, quebrando o silêncio.

- O quê?

- Como você conseguiu seguir com a vida? Depois do que aconteceu?

- Cada dia... Tem sido uma luta pra levantar da cama, pra tentar seguir em frente. Não tem sido fácil, mas eu nunca desisti de tentar. Acho que eu sou mesmo um cara muito teimoso - Jensen riu fracamente.

- Sim, você é - Jared sorriu com tristeza.

- Você também deveria tentar.

Jared virou o rosto sem dizer nada e Jensen puxou-o levemente pelo queixo, o trazendo de volta. Sua mão, ainda um pouco trêmula, deslizou pelo maxilar do moreno, sentindo a barba por fazer. Seus rostos se aproximaram devagar e iniciaram um beijo, muito suave no início, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos.

Jensen sentiu a língua de Jared invadir sua boca e pensou que só poderia estar sonhando. O que tanto desejara estava acontecendo, e da maneira mais inesperada possível. Jared sempre o surpreendia, mas nem sempre era de um jeito bom.

- Espera... Eu não... Eu não posso! – Jared quebrou o beijo e se afastou de Jensen, caminhando até a porta da estufa.

- Jared, o que... – Jensen estava confuso, não sabia o que tinha feito de errado.

- Eu tenho coisas a fazer, Jensen – Jared virou as costas e foi saindo.

- Qual é o seu problema? – Jensen foi atrás do moreno, furioso.

- O meu problema? – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

- Sim, o seu problema! Uma hora nós estamos bem, a gente conversa, se abraça... Aí você me beija e sai correndo, como se nada tivesse acontecido aqui?

- Foi um erro! Está bem? Foi um erro! – Jared alterou a voz.

- Um erro? Você quer dizer que _eu _sou um erro? Vai querer me dizer que não sente nada por mim, é isso? Que não se sente atraído? Nem um pouquinho? – Jensen tinha ironia na voz.

- Me desculpe. Eu me deixei levar pelo momento, mas...

- Mas?

- Eu não sinto nada por você, Jensen. Eu já disse que não quero envolvimento e isso não mudou. Nem vai mudar. É melhor você ir embora daqui e não voltar mais.

- Você é um idiota, Jared! Um idiota! – Jensen balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

- É, talvez eu seja.

- Acha que vai conseguir fazer isso pelo resto da sua vida? Se esconder aqui para fugir do que sente?

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim, Jensen. Só vá embora, por favor.

- Eu senti, Jared! Quando você me beijou... Não foi apenas o momento. Você quis, só não quer admitir. Você gostou!

- É, pode ser que eu esteja há tempo demais aqui sozinho. Devo estar carente mesmo. Não vou dizer que não gostei quando você me chupou àquela noite... Mas eu não sou gay, Jensen. Eu nem cogitaria a ideia de me relacionar com um homem. Agora faça um bem para si mesmo e caia fora daqui.

Jared falou de uma forma grosseira e saiu, deixando Jensen ali parado, com lágrimas nos olhos. O loiro engoliu o nó na garganta, juntou suas telas, pincéis e tintas e levou para o seu barco. Voltou mais uma vez para buscar o cavalete e sua mochila, então foi embora, com muita mágoa e com o orgulho ferido.

Jared ficou algum tempo na beira da praia, sentado sobre uma pedra, até ver o barco de Jensen se afastando. Correu até a estufa e viu que o loiro tinha mesmo levado todas as suas coisas embora.

Desejava muito poder sentir alívio, mas tudo o que sentia era um aperto no peito. Sabia que tinha magoado Jensen, e esta era a sua intenção quando falou aquelas palavras duras. Mas não pensou que fosse doer tanto saber que Jensen não voltaria.

Lembrou-se do olhar triste com que o outro o encarava ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Talvez aquilo tivesse doído mais em si mesmo do que em Jensen. Mas precisava ser feito. Já tinha se aproximado demais e as coisas estavam fugindo do seu controle. O que tinha sentido quando o beijara... Era como se acendesse algo dentro dele que estava morto e enterrado há dois anos. O cheiro do loiro, as mãos dele em seu pescoço, os seus lábios macios... Tudo em Jensen era tão perfeito e tentador que fazia o corpo de Jared arrepiar só em pensar. A vontade que sentiu de agarrá-lo e sentir mais daquela pele quente e tentadora... A vontade louca de sentir os seus toques, o seu calor, como sentira aquela noite em que tinha colocado tudo a perder.

O que tanto temia durante todo o tempo em que estava ali sozinho estava acontecendo agora. Sempre evitara o contato com as pessoas porque sabia que só acabaria se machucando mais uma vez.

Jensen era um homem importante, um escritor famoso. Tinha sua vida, amigos, família... Jared era apenas alguém perdido e desesperado que já estava há tempo demais ali, sozinho, e já não sabia se conseguiria se acostumar novamente a viver entre as pessoas. Era melhor esquecê-lo. De qualquer maneira, sabia que Jensen jamais voltaria...

- x -

Jensen voltou para o chalé completamente desolado. Pensara ter encontrado em Jared um novo sentido para a sua vida, e mais uma vez a realidade o tinha atingido e feito o seu coração em pedaços. Chegava a ser irônico, se não fosse triste. Se não doesse tanto a ponto de querer gritar.

Sentou-se na escadaria da varanda do chalé e se permitiu chorar mais uma vez. A angústia e o sentimento de abandono sufocavam seu peito e o único jeito de colocar para fora era através das lágrimas.

Depois de acalmar-se, Jensen entrou e sentou-se em frente ao seu laptop. Podia não aliviar a dor, mas escrever o que sentia tornava tudo de certa forma mais suportável. Era como se o seu personagem estivesse vivendo a sua dor, e não ele mesmo.

No dia seguinte Misha apareceu no chalé. Os dois foram até o centro da cidade procurar um lugar para almoçar. Não havia muitos restaurantes na região, mas encontraram um lugar agradável que era especializado em frutos do mar.

Conversaram muito, Misha contou algumas novidades e Jensen lhe falou por alto sobre a história que estava escrevendo, sem entrar em detalhes.

O loiro ficou feliz por estar na companhia do amigo, afinal, tinha conseguido se distrair um pouco e dar muitas risadas, depois de tudo.

Só quando retornaram ao chalé que Misha lhe entregou um jornal antigo, que a princípio Jensen não entendeu do que se tratava.

- Parece que o seu homem das cavernas tem uma história parecida com a sua. Talvez um pouco pior...

- Eu não estou entendendo, o que...

- Senta aí, Jensen - Misha apontou para o sofá - Tem muita coisa que eu preciso te contar.

Jensen ficou um tanto desconcertado mas se sentou, esperando pelo que Misha tinha a dizer.

- Eu consegui bastante coisa sobre o Jared. Ele é natural do Texas, formado em Engenharia Mecânica, como você já sabia. Mas... Aconteceram algumas tragédias ao longo da vida dele que talvez sejam responsáveis por ele ter se isolado daquela maneira.

- Que tipo de tragédias? Então não foi apenas uma?

- Quando ele tinha 14 anos de idade, os seus pais e o seu único irmão morreram em um acidente de automóvel. Eu não sei o paradeiro dele depois disso, mas anos depois ele se casou e teve uma filha. Um furacão atingiu a cidade onde eles moravam e ambas morreram. Isso foi há mais ou menos dois anos.

- Isso é... - Jensen se levantou e andou pela sala, transtornado.

- Ele não é um fugitivo, não é procurado pela polícia, nem nada. É só um cara comum.

Jensen pegou o jornal, vendo que a notícia sobre a tragédia ocupava a primeira página. Sabia como era a dor de perder alguém que amava. Tinha passado por esta provação e mal conseguira se manter de pé. Imaginava o quão pior deveria ser a dor de perder uma filha. Lembrou-se do porta retratos que Jared tinha no balcão em frente a cama. Agora estava tudo explicado... O desespero em seus olhos, a amargura em suas palavras... Assim como Jensen, ele também havia perdido tudo. Tudo o que amava.

- Jensen? – Misha chamou sua atenção, preocupado com o seu silêncio repentino – Você está bem?

- Sim, eu... Eu só estou tentando digerir isso tudo.

- O que você pretende fazer? Vai falar com ele?

- Não sei se tem algo que eu possa fazer, Misha. Ele praticamente me expulsou de lá. Eu não quero bancar o orgulhoso, mas...

- Eu entendo. Talvez seja mesmo melhor esquecê-lo, não é? Você já tem problemas o suficiente. Não precisa de mais um.

- Você acha que eu estou sendo egoísta? Quero dizer, ele está lá sozinho, e... Quem sabe o que teria sido de mim se não fosse por você, a Vicky e os outros...

- Jensen, ele não é responsabilidade sua.

- Eu só queria poder ajudar, sabe?

- Você tentou, não tentou?

- Talvez eu devesse ter tentado de outra maneira.

- O que houve entre vocês, afinal? - O lado curioso de Misha falou mais alto.

- Eu me abri com ele... Contei tudo sobre o acidente, sobre o Julian.

- Como ele reagiu?

- Foi compreensivo, ficou comovido, é claro. Ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, me abraçou, me permitiu chorar em seu ombro. Mas aí as coisas ficaram um pouco... Ele me beijou. Ou eu o beijei, sei lá. Não importa. Quando nos separamos ele caiu em si, e...

- O que ele fez?

- Disse que era melhor eu ir embora, que não era gay e jamais iria se relacionar com um homem, algumas grosserias desse tipo.

- Uau!

- É.

- Acho que você precisa mesmo esquecê-lo, Jen. Por que não volta comigo? Hein? Depois você pode fazer outra viagem, para algum lugar um pouco mais movimentado. O que acha?

- Não. Eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não finalizar o meu livro. Posso até não ver mais o Jared, mas eu vou continuar por aqui.

- Você é quem sabe. E eu é quem vou apanhar da Vicky por não ter conseguido levar você de volta. Ela também está preocupada, Jen!

- Olha, você e a Vicky são uns amores, mas tem coisas que eu preciso fazer sozinho. Eu já fiz um grande progresso por aqui, não fiz?

- Tudo bem. Quando eu chegar em casa vou te ligar e você diz isso a ela, ok?

Jensen deu gargalhadas. Misha e Vicky viviam juntos há anos e ele ainda morria de medo dela. Formavam um casal perfeito, afinal Misha era um cara incrível, mas precisava que alguém estivesse sempre no controle. E Vicky era a mulher certa para isso.

- x -

Jared não conseguiu dormir a noite inteira, e durante o dia não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Jensen. As palavras duras que havia proferido martelavam em sua cabeça como um mantra.

Pensou na história de Jensen, no quanto o loiro já sofrera e lutara para se manter de pé. Era um vencedor, disso Jared não tinha dúvidas.

Mas a culpa por tê-lo magoado agora apertava seu peito, o fazendo sufocar. Não queria se envolver, mas nem por isso tinha o direito de machucá-lo ainda mais. Jensen merecia no mínimo o seu respeito e admiração.

Passou o dia andando de um lado para o outro naquela ilha, tentando criar coragem de ir atrás de Jensen. Precisava ao menos esclarecer as coisas, se desculpar pelo que tinha dito. Talvez Jensen não o perdoasse, mas de qualquer maneira se sentiria mais aliviado depois disso.

Colocou seu barco na água e rumou até o clube náutico. De lá, seguiu caminhando pela praia, já que não ficava assim tão longe do chalé. Também poderia ganhar tempo, porque na verdade nem sabia o que diria a Jensen. Só ao pensar em olhar naqueles olhos verdes novamente já o fazia sentir um frio na barriga. Estava nervoso e nem sabia por quê.

Ao chegar em frente ao chalé, parou alguns minutos na beira do mar, respirou fundo e foi até a varanda, batendo de leve na porta.

Esperou alguns minutos, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, ansioso. Logo a porta se abriu e Jared estranhou e também sentiu-se incomodado ao ver que não era Jensen, mas sim um homem moreno, de olhos azuis, semi nu, com apenas uma toalha em volta da cintura, que veio atendê-lo.

- Pois não? – Misha falou, um pouco constrangido.

- Eu... Eu procuro pelo Jensen – Jared respondeu, um pouco desconcertado.

- Ah, o Jen está no banho. Espera, você deve ser o neardental! Quero dizer... Jared, não é? – Misha tratou de se corrigir rapidamente.

Jared fez apenas um maneio de cabeça. Já estava arrependido de ter ido até ali.

- Eu... Só vou me vestir e avisar o Jen. Entre e fique à vontade, ok?

Jared entrou, meio à contra gosto. Sua vontade era de ir embora, mas isso seria um pouco estranho. Se bem que já se sentia estranho o suficiente, isso não faria diferença.

Andou pela sala, tentando pensar no que diria a Jensen quando seus olhos bateram em algo que chamou a sua atenção. Um jornal antigo, largado em cima da mesinha de centro. Se aproximou e o tomou nas mãos apenas para ter certeza, pois reconheceria aquela reportagem há quilômetros de distância.

Um misto de dor e decepção o atingiram feito uma avalanche. Como se todo o sofrimento que estava tentando enterrar por dois anos naquela ilha, de repente viesse à tona, sem um mínimo de piedade. As lembranças que tanto queria esquecer, e ainda faziam seu coração sangrar... Sua casa parcialmente destruída, o corpo sem vida de sua amada esposa debaixo dos escombros, sua filhinha sendo tirada dos braços dela e levada às pressas para o hospital, vindo a falecer algumas horas depois.

Sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu de joelhos no chão da sala. Não tinha forças para sair dali, e só conseguiu se erguer quando substituiu a dor pela raiva. Raiva e decepção. Jensen não tinha o direito de invadir sua vida desta maneira. Não tinha o direito de desenterrar os fantasmas do seu passado.

Suas mãos tremiam e seu coração estava disparado... Precisava respirar, precisava de ar. Largou o jornal no chão e foi para fora do chalé, na beira da praia, onde apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, tentando respirar e manter o equilíbrio...

- Jared? – Jensen já vestido, descalço e com os cabelos molhados, foi até a sala, procurando pelo moreno.

Estranhou o fato dele não estar ali, afinal Misha disse que ele o estava esperando na sala, quando finalmente viu o jornal largado no chão perto da porta...

- Não! Por favor, me diz que você não viu isso, Jared! – Jensen falou para si mesmo, passando as mãos pela cabeça, desesperado.

Largou o jornal e correu para o lado de fora, encontrando Jared parado na beira do mar, ele não parecia estar passando bem.

- Jared? – O chamou e o moreno foi se afastando.

- Fica longe de mim, Jensen! – Jared falou com dificuldade, Jensen pôde perceber que ele tinha chorado.

- Jared, eu... Eu posso explicar.

- Pode explicar? Pode explicar o quê? O porquê de você estar xeretando na minha vida?

- Eu não estava...

- Claro que não! – Jared o interrompeu - Foi por acaso que aquele jornal estava na sua sala, não é? Não seja tão cretino!

- Não, não foi por acaso. Eu só queria saber mais sobre você, eu precisava saber!

- Ótimo! E o que mais o seu namoradinho descobriu sobre mim? Hein?

- Ele não é meu namorado.

- É mesmo? Vocês estavam tomando banho juntos, mas não são namorados? - Jared riu com sarcasmo.

- Nós não estávamos...

- Não me interessa, Jensen! Quer saber? Você faz o que quiser da sua vida, só me deixa em paz, está bem? Cuide da sua vida e não da minha!

- Não foi essa a minha intenção, Jared. Eu só estava procurando saber o que aconteceu pra tentar te ajudar.

- Se eu precisasse da sua ajuda, eu teria pedido.

- Não, você não teria. Eu contei tudo a você, compartilhei do meu sofrimento, do meu passado, só esperava que você fizesse o mesmo. Mas você não fez...

- Você já pensou que se eu não disse nada é porque talvez não estivesse pronto pra falar no assunto?

- E quando você estaria pronto, Jared? Nunca, não é mesmo?

Jared não disse mais nada, apenas se afastou, andando de costas e olhando para Jensen com tristeza, depois se virou e foi embora, caminhando em direção ao seu barco.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p>Obrigada pelas reviews! *-*<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

Jensen ainda gritou o nome de Jared algumas vezes, mas o moreno não lhe deu ouvidos, foi embora sem sequer olhar para trás.

O loiro permaneceu alguns minutos ali parado, na beira da praia, sentindo que o seu mundo desabara mais uma vez.

Se quando saiu da ilha no dia anterior já não acreditava que ainda pudesse haver algum entendimento entre eles, agora suas últimas esperanças tinham se esgotado.

Jared não o perdoaria.

Jensen caminhou de volta para o chalé e Misha veio encontrá-lo na beira da praia.

O moreno sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o amigo assim, tão arrasado. Só se lembrava de tê-lo visto deste jeito uma vez, depois do acidente em que Julian morrera.

- Jensen, eu... Eu sinto muito, cara! - Misha não sabia direito o que dizer.

- Você tinha razão, Misha.

- Sobre o quê?

- Acho que eu devo mesmo tentar esquecê-lo. Se as coisas já estavam ruins, agora ferraram de vez – Jensen falava enquanto entrava no chalé, onde se jogou cansadamente no sofá.

- Eu deveria ter guardado o jornal. Que droga, cara! – Misha passou a mão pela cabeça, se amaldiçoando.

- Quem poderia imaginar que ele viria até aqui? Ele nunca veio, ainda mais depois de ontem... Por falar nisso, o que será que ele queria? Praticamente me escorraçou ontem de lá e agora...

- Fazer as pazes, talvez? – Misha sugeriu.

- Não. Ele não viria até aqui pra me pedir desculpas. Pra me xingar mais ainda sim, mas não pra se desculpar.

- Também, eu sou mesmo um tapado, não é? Atender a porta só de toalha... Às vezes eu esqueço que não estou em casa.

- O quê?

- Eu achei que ele fosse arrancar os meus olhos, juro que fiquei com medo.

- Ele falou alguma coisa?

- Não, primeiro ele me olhou de cima em baixo, e quando eu disse que você estava no banho, ele... Ele me encarou de um jeito que eu não achei muito seguro permanecer no mesmo cômodo que ele - Misha falou sério e de repente Jensen começou a ter um ataque de riso, deixando o amigo sem entender nada.

- Eu amo você, Misha! – Jensen levantou-se do sofá e abraçou o moreno, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Eu estou começando a duvidar da sua sanidade mental, Jensen! – Misha ainda não entendia nada, mas começou a rir também.

Quando finalmente Jensen se acalmou e voltou a ficar sério, segurou mais uma vez o jornal em suas mãos.

- Eu vou voltar lá amanhã – Jensen falou simplesmente.

- O quê? Você ficou maluco? Não vai mesmo!

- Eu nunca vou saber se não for, Misha. E ele com certeza nunca mais irá voltar aqui.

- Jensen, eu sei que você está se sentindo mal por ele ter visto o jornal e sabido que você investigou a sua vida, mas... Você mesmo disse que ele não queria envolvimento. Vai voltar lá pra quê? Pra se magoar ainda mais?

- Ele ficou com ciúmes, Misha! Ciúmes! – Jensen falou com empolgação, como se isso explicasse alguma coisa.

- E daí? Eu não sei o que...

- E daí que se ele não sentisse nada por mim, não iria se importar por ver você só de toalha na minha casa. Mas ele ficou puto. Muito mais depois que viu o jornal, mas mesmo assim, ele não deixou de jogar na minha cara que achou que eu e você estávamos tomando banho juntos, entendeu?

- Não.

- Não importa. Eu preciso me desculpar e ter certeza de que não existe mesmo uma chance para nós.

- Você é um filho da puta teimoso, Jen!

- Eu sei. Mas agora é tarde, Misha. Eu só consigo pensar nele o tempo todo e se eu não for até lá é como se eu estivesse desistindo...

- Às vezes é preciso desistir, Jensen.

Misha conhecia Jensen há muito tempo e sabia que nada o faria mudar de ideia. Como estava em seus planos, foi embora antes do anoitecer, mas não antes de dar mil e uma recomendações a Jensen e se certificar que o amigo ficaria bem.

Jensen passou a noite praticamente em claro. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Jared e nas tragédias que haviam lhe arrancado toda a esperança e a vontade de viver. Não podia julgá-lo, pois nenhum ser humano passaria por algo tão devastador e sairia sem sequelas.

O que mais machucava agora era lembrar o olhar de Jared, que não tinha mais nada além de dor e pura decepção. O moreno estava magoado, e com razão. Mesmo que a intenção de Jensen fosse boa, mas agora estava se sentindo um traidor.

Mal o sol tinha nascido e Jensen já estava navegando em seu barco, rumo à ilha. O mar estava agitado e o loiro, apesar de ter trazido consigo um colete salva vidas, ficou com medo de não conseguir chegar ao seu destino.

Com sorte e um pouco de habilidade em pilotar o barco, conseguiu chegar são e salvo.

Estava angustiado, afinal, não sabia como iria encontrar Jared depois do que acontecera. Saiu do barco e andou alguns metros pela areia, com o coração apertado.

Tomou um susto muito grande e seu coração disparou quando viu Jared ali, deitado de bruços na areia, uma garrafa de uísque ao lado de uma das mãos e ao lado da outra uma arma.

- Seu filho da... – Jensen correu até ele e o virou, para se certificar de que estava vivo. O coração querendo saltar do peito, tamanha a aflição ao ver a cena.

No momento em que foi virado, Jared se mexeu e gemeu alguma coisa que Jensen não conseguiu entender, mas serviu para aliviar sua aflição.

Pegou a arma e a verificou, vendo que estava carregada.

- Seu maldito! Que merda você pensou em fazer? – Jensen não conseguiu segurar as lágrimas, suas mãos tremiam, tamanho era o seu desespero. Não conseguia nem imaginar se chegasse ali e encontrasse o moreno sem vida. Ou melhor, já não conseguia mais imaginar a sua vida sem ele.

Tirou as balas e colocou a arma na cintura, então jogou a garrafa de uísque para o lado.

- Jared! Vamos lá, você precisa levantar daí – Jensen tentou despertá-lo.

Jared abriu os olhos por um instante e resmungou algo como: "Eu estou no céu?"

- Não! Mas eu vou te mandar pro inferno se você não se levantar agora! – Jensen falou sem paciência.

Jared se levantou com a ajuda de Jensen e o loiro o conduziu para o farol. O moreno quis deitar-se na cama, mas Jensen o conduziu até o chuveiro, já que estava todo sujo de areia.

Ajudou-o a tirar a roupa e ligou o chuveiro frio, mas como Jared era mais forte e relutou em entrar debaixo daquela água, Jensen ligou o aquecimento.

Ainda ajudou o moreno a tirar a areia do corpo e a secar-se, então o levou para a cama. Jared puxou o cobertor, encolheu-se feito uma criança e logo voltou a dormir.

Jensen estava nervoso, já não aguentava mais esperar. Sentira vontade de bater em Jared quando vira aquela arma ao seu lado na praia.

O estresse e o cansaço do dia anterior o estavam matando. Jensen tirou seus sapatos e deitou-se ao lado de Jared na cama. Do jeito que estava bêbado, com certeza Jared nem notaria a sua presença.

Acabou pegando no sono e acordou algumas horas depois, percebendo que Jared estava sentado na beirada da cama, e pelo visto já tinha levantado e tomado banho, pois estava com os cabelos molhados.

- Jared, eu... – Jensen levantou-se rapidamente da cama.

- Eu pedi pra você ficar longe de mim, Jensen. Me diz, o que eu preciso fazer pra você entender isso de uma vez por todas? – Jared falou sem olhar para o loiro.

- O que você fazia com uma arma, Jared? – Jensen ignorou sua pergunta.

- Que arma, Jensen?

- Não se faça de idiota, ok? Eu cheguei aqui pela manhã e encontrei você deitado na praia com uma garrafa de uísque em uma mão e uma arma na outra.

- Eu ouvi um barulho durante a noite e fui verificar o que era. A arma estava descarregada!

- Não, não estava. Foi a primeira coisa que eu verifiquei. Você não estava pensando em...

- Não, Jensen! Eu sou um covarde. Você acha que se eu tivesse mesmo coragem não teria feito isso há muito tempo?

- Você por acaso pensou que seria eu a encontrá-lo se você tivesse...

- Pensei. E foi por isso que eu não fiz, ok? Agora me deixa em paz que eu estou com dor de cabeça. E eu ainda quero você longe de mim!

- Jared, eu... Eu sinto muito por ter investigado a sua vida, eu...

- Sente muito? – Jared riu sem humor.

- Eu tive a melhor das intenções, eu juro!

- E está feliz agora? Isso faz você se sentir melhor?

- Não. Mas agora pelo menos eu posso entender você.

- Pode me entender?

- Eu sei que não tem comparação, mas você sabe que eu passei por algo parecido...

- Eu sei. Você também perdeu alguém que amava – Jared levantou-se da cama e foi até a frente do balcão, pegando o porta retratos em suas mãos – Mas você pelo menos estava com ele, não estava?

- O que você...

- Você sabe onde eu estava, Jensen, quando a minha casa foi destruída por um furacão e matou as duas pessoas que eu mais amava? – Grossas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto do moreno – Em um bar! Eu estava em um maldito bar! – Jared socou o balcão com força.

- Jared...

- A ironia disso tudo é que, eu trabalhava em uma empresa na cidade vizinha e todos os dias ia direto do trabalho para casa. A Gene era ciumenta, e... - Jared sorriu com a lembrança - Qualquer atraso tinha que ser muito bem justificado. E logo naquele dia eu encontrei um amigo que me convidou para tomar uma cerveja. Fomos a um bar e depois da terceira cerveja começou a ventar muito por lá. O rádio estava ligado na estação local e anunciou que a cidade em que eu morava tinha sido devastada. Eu entrei no carro e corri o quanto pude, mas... Era tarde demais. Quando eu cheguei lá havia um poste caído sobre a casa. Os bombeiros tentaram me segurar, mas eu entrei mesmo assim. A Gene segurava nossa filhinha nos braços, estava tentando protegê-la enquanto o telhado desabava em cima delas... Eu não... – Jared não conseguiu dizer mais nada, voltou a sentar-se na cama, chorando com o rosto escondido entre as mãos.

- Jared, você não teve culpa! Aquele furacão pegou a população de surpresa, não tinha nada que você pudesse fazer!

- Eu deveria estar lá! Eu deveria tê-las protegido!

- Você só teria morrido junto com elas, Jared! Não poderia salvá-las!

- Era tudo o que eu mais queria, Jensen! Será que você não entende?

- Eu entendo. Eu entendo melhor do que ninguém. Mas você está vivo. Está vivo! E não pode continuar se escondendo aqui, sozinho, esperando pelo dia da sua morte!

- Eu sei. Isso tudo era pra ser temporário. Então eu fui ficando e ficando, e... Agora eu já não consigo mais ir embora. Nem sei se eu quero sair daqui algum dia...

- Eu não consigo imaginar... Deve ser muito solitário, eu não aguentaria.

- Como tudo na vida, você se acostuma. No começo eu falava sozinho o tempo todo. Depois até mesmo o som da minha própria voz se tornou algo estranho de ouvir.

- Jared... E onde estão seus amigos? Eu quero dizer, eles sabem que você está aqui? Você... Tem amigos, não tem?

- Eu deixei tudo para trás quando vim pra cá. Logo depois que tudo aconteceu, a minha casa estava destruída e eu fui morar no apartamento de um amigo. Eles se preocupavam muito comigo, toda hora alguém vinha me visitar, perguntar como eu estava, e... Eu estava arrasado. Eu só queria que as pessoas me esquecessem e parassem de se preocupar comigo. Cada vez que alguém me perguntava, eu mentia, dizia que estava bem, que não era pra eles se preocuparem... Mas eu estava morrendo por dentro. Eu só dizia que estava bem pra fazer eles se sentirem melhor. E depois de um tempo eu já não aguentava mais, eu só queria ficar sozinho. Eu larguei o meu trabalho e disse aos meus amigos que iria viajar. Dias depois eu encontrei o chalé que você alugou e achei que era o lugar perfeito. Ninguém me conhecia, e eu não teria que dar satisfação da minha vida pra mais ninguém. Fiquei quase dois meses ali até que eu soube desse emprego aqui no farol. Assim que eu coloquei meus pés nesta ilha, eu sabia que o meu lugar era aqui.

- E desde então, nunca mais procurou pelos seus amigos?

- Só liguei avisando que eu estava bem e que ficaria longe por algum tempo.

- Eles devem estar preocupados.

- Ou já devem ter me esquecido.

- Não. Eu aposto que não.

- Como você pode saber?

- Eu dificilmente me engano com as pessoas. E pelo jeito que você amava a sua mulher, mais o pouco que eu te conheço, eu só posso deduzir que você é uma pessoa especial. Não é do tipo que pode ser esquecido facilmente.

- Você é certamente o cara mais estranho que eu já conheci.

- Ah, ok. Então eu sou o cara estranho aqui? – Jensen ironizou.

- Eu ainda não sei o que você faz aqui. Se você tivesse um pingo de sanidade, ficaria bem longe de mim. E por mais que eu tente te afastar, você sempre acaba voltando. Qual é o seu problema? O que você quer de mim?

- O que eu quero? Eu... Eu quero saber o que você queria quando foi até o chalé.

- Nada! Não tem mais importância.

- Como assim, não tem mais importância? Eu preciso saber! Você foi lá pra se desculpar?

- Me desculpar?

- Pelas grosserias que você me disse no outro dia, não foi?

- Eu já disse que não importa mais!

- Importa pra mim!

- Não pense que eu esqueci o que você fez... O fato de você ter vindo aqui não mudou nada!

- Então é isso? Mesmo depois de eu me desculpar e te explicar que estava apenas querendo ajudar, você ainda quer que eu vá embora, não é? Pois eu vou fazer a sua vontade! Vou embora daqui e você nunca mais vai precisar olhar pra minha cara! – Jensen praticamente gritou, furioso.

O loiro pegou sua mochila com raiva e ia saindo, quando Jared o segurou pelo braço.

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Não é o que você quer? Então me solta! – Jensen tentou se desvencilhar dos braços fortes de Jared, em vão.

- Você não está ouvindo o barulho do mar? Vai querer mesmo entrar nele com esse seu barquinho e morrer afogado, seu idiota?

- Que se dane! Assim você se livra de mim de uma vez por todas!

- Não, você não vai sair daqui com o mar revolto desse jeito. Não mesmo! Pode ligar pro seu namoradinho e dizer a ele que vai ter que passar a noite aqui.

- O Misha não é meu namorado! Ele é meu editor e meu melhor amigo! Será que você não entende?

- Talvez eu não entenda porque não costumo tomar banho junto com meus amigos! – Jared ironizou.

- Você já viveu no chalé, então deve saber que só tem um banheiro lá. Isso quer dizer que ele tomou banho, saiu do banheiro, então eu entrei! Nós não tomamos banho juntos! O Misha é hetero! E casado! Quero dizer, não no papel, mas vive com uma mulher há anos!

- Como se isso fizesse diferença... – Jared finalmente soltou o braço de Jensen.

- O que é isso agora? Uma crise de ciúmes? – Jensen sorriu satisfeito.

- Não seja tão convencido!

- Já posso ir agora?

- Eu já disse que você não vai sair daqui enquanto o mar não se acalmar. E provavelmente isso só vai acontecer de madrugada.

- Além de insuportável, você é mandão agora?

- Pense o que você quiser. Eu não me importo. Só não vou deixar você fazer besteira só porque está puto comigo.

- E tem algo com que você se importe?

- Eu me importo com você! – Jared segurou Jensen pela gola da camisa e o encostou contra a parede – Será que você não percebe?

Jensen fora pego de surpresa e ficou algum tempo sem reação, com a respiração ofegante, seu rosto há apenas alguns centímetros do rosto de Jared.

- Então me mostra o quanto você se importa! – Jensen puxou o moreno pela nuca e iniciou um beijo. Jared tinha duas opções agora... Poderia corresponder ao beijo e apagar o fogo que o consumia ou jogá-lo no mar. Jensen só esperava que ele escolhesse a primeira opção...

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo às Reviews:<strong>

**Cleia:** Até a briga foi linda? *eu ri* rsrs. Você é um amor! Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijinhos!

**Bia:** Não deve ter sido fácil pro Jared suportar tudo isso sozinho, né? Tadinho do meu baby! Vamos ver se a teimosia do Jensen é maior que a dele... rsrs. Beijos!

**Elisete:** Angst é o que não falta nessa fic... O Misha pisou na bola, né? Mas eles também não poderiam adivinhar que o Jay fosse aparecer por ali. O negócio está feio mesmo! rsrs. Beijos!

**Lene:** Quando eles vão se acertar? *disfarça* rsrs. Será que a situação dos dois vai melhorar? Deixa eu ver... A, não posso contar! Um beijo!

**Black B:** Apaixonada pela fic? Ownnnn... *toda boba aqui* rsrs. Beijos!

**Sandra:** Que bom que você me achou no ff . net então! Eu adoro receber reviews! Não dê essas ideias de catástrofes para esta minha mente sádica, senão ainda acabo matando os dois! (brincadeirinha... rsrs). Um beijo! E obrigada por comentar!

* * *

><p><strong>Um recadinho da Mary:<strong> O capítulo 9 provavelmente será postado só daqui a duas semanas (ou mais), pois semana que vem estarei de férias na praia e sem acesso à internet. Mas enquanto vocês não tiverem capítulo novo para ler, podem ler essa fic delicinha que eu ganhei da **TaXXTi**:

**_"O inferno é seu corpo"_** http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7140925 / 1 /O_inferno _e_ seu_ corpo (tirem os espaços do link)

O shipper é Samifer/Dean (com dark lemon), eu recomendo! Eu pedi e ganhei! Não é o máximo? rsrs... LIKE A BOSS!

Ah, se forem ler, por favor deixem review... Façam valer à pena ela ter passado a magrugada de sábado para domingo escrevendo pra mim!

Beijos!

Mary.


	10. Chapter 10

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** Eu mesma! Os erros são todos meus.

**Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 10**

Tudo o que Jared queria era que as pessoas esquecessem a sua existência, queria estar em paz, sozinho, queria ficar trancado dentro da sua muralha, longe de tudo... Sem precisar lidar com as pessoas, sem precisar sentir...

Mas Jensen tinha aparecido ali como quem não quer nada, e pouco a pouco estava derrubando suas barreiras. E isso o assustava... Assustava muito.

Aquele escritor era muito mais ousado do que podia esperar, além de teimoso e inconsequente. Quando estava por perto lhe fazia perder completamente a razão.

Jared estava decidido a impedi-lo de sair da ilha de qualquer maneira, nem que tivesse que amarrá-lo em uma cadeira. Mas as coisas tomaram outro rumo... Um rumo que não esperava.

Quando sentiu a proximidade do corpo de Jensen e os lábios macios do outro junto aos seus, qualquer palavra que tinha pensado em dizer morreu na garganta.

Por mais que quisesse lutar contra seus desejos, não conseguiu resistir àquela tentação.

Abriu os lábios, permitindo a língua de Jensen explorar sua boca, e soltou as mãos da gola da camisa do loiro, se agarrando a sua cintura e puxando seu corpo para mais junto de si.

Sentiu Jensen sorrir vitorioso entre o beijo e o teria socado se não estivesse tão ocupado em desabotoar a camisa do loiro. Suas bocas quase não se separaram enquanto despiam a camiseta um do outro. Jared só largava a boca de Jensen para beijar morder de leve o seu pescoço, afinal a pele de Jensen era algo viciante.

As mãos do loiro deslizavam pela cintura e pelas costas de Jared, apalpando e sentindo cada músculo.

Jensen viu-se prensado contra a parede pelo corpo de Jared, sentindo quanto o outro também já estava excitado. Seus corpos se esfregavam, roçando suas ereções e arrancando gemidos um do outro.

Jensen sentiu as mãos grandes de Jared apertarem suas nádegas e então o erguerem do chão, momento em que envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura do moreno e deixou-se ser carregado até a cama.

Após deitá-lo, Jared o beijou, então desceu seus lábios pelo pescoço, ombros e peito de Jensen, lambendo e provando seu gosto.

Jensen agarrou Jared pelos ombros e rapidamente inverteu as posições. Beijou o pescoço e o peito do moreno, demorando-se um pouco mais em seus mamilos, lambendo e deixando-os enrijecidos.

Desceu sua língua pela barriga de Jared e então abriu sua calça, puxando-a para baixo junto com a boxer preta, deixando-o completamente nu. Segurou seu membro com a mão direita e passou a massageá-lo devagar, arrancando gemidos do moreno.

Jared agarrou-se com força aos lençóis quando sentiu Jensen abocanhá-lo, ora lambendo, ora chupando seu pênis com empenho, o levando à beira da loucura. Quando estava prestes a gozar, fez com que o loiro parasse, então o beijou e inverteu as posições novamente.

Jensen foi virado de bruços depois de Jared ajudá-lo a livrar-se das próprias calças.

O moreno dava leves mordidas e beijava a pele de suas costas; as costas de Jensen eram tão perfeitas, um verdadeiro convite ao pecado.

Jensen sentia-se extremamente excitado, mas também um pouco temeroso ao sentir a ereção de Jared roçando em seu traseiro.

Apesar do moreno estar sendo gentil e carinhoso, Jensen sentiu um frio na espinha ao pensar que Jared poderia tentar penetrá-lo assim, sem nenhum preparo.

Pensou em dizer algo, mas mudou de ideia quando Jared o virou novamente e pegou um tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas na gaveta ao lado da cama.

O moreno o beijou de uma maneira doce e carinhosa antes de dobrar seus joelhos e invadir sua entrada com seus dedos lambuzados de lubrificante.

Jensen gemeu e apertou seus olhos ao sentir aquele contato tão íntimo pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo.

- Eu nunca fiz isso com um homem antes, então... Você me avisa se eu fizer algo de errado – Jared sussurrou entre os beijos.

- Você está indo muito bem – Jensen sorriu, lhe passando segurança.

O que inicialmente era algo desconfortável, estava tornando-se cada vez mais prazeroso. Jared movimentava seus dedos em um ritmo gostoso de vai e vêm que fazia Jensen querer mais e empurrar seu corpo involuntariamente de encontro aos dedos do moreno.

Quando sentiu que o loiro estava pronto e relaxado, Jared se encaixou entre as suas pernas, colocou o preservativo em seu membro e o penetrou devagar, sentindo o corpo de Jensen se contrair.

A dor inicial era inevitável, mas logo que Jared passou a se movimentar dentro dele, Jensen envolveu suas pernas em torno da cintura do moreno e só palavras desconexas e gemidos de prazer podiam ser ouvidos dentro do farol.

As mãos de Jensen se agarravam às costas de Jared, marcando sua pele.

Enquanto entrava cada vez mais fundo e mais forte no corpo apertado de Jensen, Jared se deliciava com os gemidos e com a expressão de prazer no rosto do loiro... Seus olhos fechados, a face rosada e a boca entreaberta; sem dúvida Jensen era pura tentação.

Jared voltou a beijá-lo, abafando os gemidos de ambos, estava completamente entregue ao prazer e às emoções do momento, sentindo tudo que não se permitira sentir há muito tempo.

O corpo de Jensen era viciante e acolhedor, seu cheiro, o gosto da sua pele, seus toques... Jared já não sabia mais se conseguiria viver sem isso.

Seus corpos suados se encaixavam perfeitamente, e a cada movimento do corpo do moreno, Jensen sentia seu membro sendo pressionado contra a sua barriga, fazendo-o quase delirar de prazer.

Em pouco tempo Jensen gozou, gemendo o nome de Jared e lambuzando o abdômen de ambos. Sentindo o corpo do loiro contrair-se ainda mais pelo orgasmo, Jared também se derramou dentro dele.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego e livrar-se do preservativo, Jared envolveu Jensen em seus braços.

- Nada mal, hã? – Jensen o encarou, com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Não, nada mal – Jared suspirou e beijou-o novamente.

Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, relaxando nos braços um do outro e acabaram adormecendo.

Quando Jensen despertou horas depois, se espantou ao perceber que Jared ainda estava ali, acordado, o observando e fazendo um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

- Wow! Você não fugiu desta vez?

- Parece que não – Jared sorriu.

- Por que o mar está muito agitado? – Jensen virou-se de frente para poder encará-lo.

- Não, porque eu sei que não adianta tentar fugir de você.

- Hmm... Finalmente você disse alguma coisa sensata!

- Jensen...

- Hmm?

- Você sabe que isso nunca vai dar certo. Por que continua insistindo?

- E por que tanta certeza de que não vai dar certo?

- Você tem uma vida lá fora, e eu não pretendo sair desta ilha tão cedo.

- Você pode mudar de ideia.

- Não, eu não posso.

- Ok. Tem algo que eu aprendi com o Julian... Talvez não completamente, mas ele vivia tentando enfiar isso na minha cabeça.

- E o que é?

- Viver o momento. Um dia de cada vez, sem se preocupar com o amanhã. No início eu achava isso uma loucura, mas ele tinha razão. Do que adianta fazer planos para o futuro, se não sabemos nem se amanhã estaremos vivos ou não?

- Não me parece uma ideia muito otimista.

- Não, mas funciona. E é assim que eu tenho vivido desde a morte dele. Um dia de cada vez. Você deveria tentar.

- Talvez.

- Bom, _talvez_ é bem melhor do que nunca.

- Como ele era?

- O Julian? Bom, ele era praticamente o oposto de mim. Enquanto eu sempre fui romântico e sonhador, ele era extremamente racional. Sempre agia pela lógica. Mas era uma pessoa incrível, doce, e na maioria das vezes ele acabava cedendo por mim, deixando a razão de lado e aderindo às minhas loucuras.

- Você consegue ser bem persuasivo quando quer.

- Você ainda não viu nada... – Jensen sorriu com malícia.

- É, eu aposto que não. Romântico e sonhador, é? Eu já suspeitava disso... Dá pra perceber pela maneira que você escreve.

- Ahaaa! Então aquela história de _"O que você escreve? História em quadrinhos?"_ era tudo uma farsa, não era? Você já leu os meus livros! Pelo menos um você já leu!

- Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa... Na verdade, eu não deveria te mostrar porque você vai ficar insuportável... – Jared vestiu sua calça e foi até o baú de madeira que estava encostado na parede, levantando sua tampa.

- Puta que pariu! – Jensen arregalou os olhos ao ver que tinha um exemplar de todos os onze livros que havia escrito – Você é meu fã!

- Não! Quero dizer, talvez um pouquinho... Mas não eram meus. A Gene era sua fã. Eu nunca tinha lido nenhum deles antes de vir para esta ilha.

- Quais você leu depois que veio pra cá?

- Todos – Jared rolou os olhos depois de ver o sorriso convencido de Jensen – Quando chove não se tem muito o que fazer por aqui, sabe?

- Sei – Jensen deu risadas – E você gostou de algum?

Jared retirou um deles do baú e o entregou nas mãos de Jensen.

- _Destinos Entrelaçados_? Jura? Logo você que não acredita em destino?

- Abra...

- Eu autografei? – Jensen se espantou ao abrir a primeira página - Espera... Eu me lembro! Claro, eu me lembro dela... Tão sorridente com o bebê no colo, e... Ela pediu que eu autografasse em nome da sua filha, para que ela... – Jensen parou de falar de repente, vendo que só traria à tona mais lembranças tristes.

- Ela dizia que você escrevia com o coração. Vivia insistindo pra eu ler, mas... Eu nunca tive muito interesse. Às vezes ela lia alguns trechos pra mim, antes de dormir.

- Uau!

- Alguns dias depois da tragédia, eu... Eu voltei pra buscar algumas coisas na casa, ou no que tinha sobrado dela, e... A maior parte estava destruída, mas estante da sala onde estavam os livros continuava lá... intacta, apenas com um pouco de poeira. Eu recolhi os livros porque era algo que ela amava, os trouxe pra cá e quando comecei a ler não consegui mais parar... Só então eu entendi o que ela quis dizer.

- Você não acredita mesmo que tenha um dedo do destino nisso tudo?

- Eu já te falei, Jensen... Se existe um destino, até hoje ele só serviu pra me ferrar!

- Tudo que aconteceu é muito triste, e eu sei bem como você se sente, mas... Talvez se você se desse uma chance... Você ainda pode ser feliz!

- E se eu não quiser?

- Por quê? Não foi culpa sua e você está vivo, Jared! Você merece ser feliz, você precisa recomeçar a sua vida – Jensen segurou o rosto do moreno com as duas mãos – E você não está sozinho.

- Eu não... Eu não sei...

- Pelo menos enquanto eu estiver por aqui, promete?

- O quê?

- Promete que enquanto eu estiver aqui você vai tentar esquecer o seu passado e se divertir um pouco?

- Me divertir? - Jared franziu a testa.

- Você precisa deixar de lado toda essa amargura que carrega consigo, precisa sorrir mais! Você não faz idéia do quanto o seu sorriso é incrivelmente lindo...

- Dá pra você parar? – Jared riu, sem graça.

- Você devia me agradecer, foi um elogio!

- Isso já está sendo gay demais pro meu gosto – Jared brincou.

- É isso que te incomoda? Se envolver com um homem é algo que te assusta?

- Não tanto quanto eu imaginava.

- Você imaginava? Então... Já tinha pensado sobre isso?

- Você faz perguntas demais, Jensen! - Jared rolou os olhos, disfarçando.

- Me diz!

- É claro que eu pensei, eu... Eu não sei, você... Mexe comigo! Desde aquela noite que...

- Que eu te chupei?

- É. Eu também sou de carne e osso, Jensen, qual é?

- Eu sei. Na verdade eu só queria ver você admitir.

- Admitir o quê?

- Que tem pensado em mim, ou melhor ainda, que sente desejo por mim.

- E você ainda duvidava disso depois do que aconteceu hoje?

- É que você tem um jeito estranho de demonstrar que se importa, sabe?

- Não é isso, eu... Eu só queria que você desistisse, antes das coisas chegarem neste ponto. Mas que porra, você é muito mais teimoso do que eu imaginei!

- Eu jamais desistiria de você - Jensen falou com sinceridade.

- Você não deveria criar tanta expectativa, Jensen... Eu já disse que...

- Que eu irei embora e que você não pretende sair dessa ilha... Eu sei. Um dia de cada vez, lembra?

- Você não existe! – Jared riu.

- Eu existo sim, você quer que eu prove? – Jensen chegou bem perto, colando seus corpos e abraçou Jared pela cintura.

- Então prove! – Jared o agarrou e derrubou-o na cama, se deitando em cima dele e prendendo suas mãos acima da cabeça.

- Possessivo... Eu sempre imaginei! – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado antes de ter sua boca tomada pelos lábios de Jared.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo às reviews:<strong>

**Sandra:** Jared se sente mesmo muito culpado. Mas quem sabe o Jensen consiga dar jeito naquela teimosia toda, não? Ah, obrigada pela dica, mas Jared cego? Não sei se eu conseguiria... Obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijos!

**Candy:** Jared marrentinho? rsrs. Não, com certeza ele não é assim, mas por isso eu gosto de escrever AU, assim posso moldar os personagens do jeito que eu quero! *adooro* Mas o lado doce dele logo vai aparecer... Jensen é mesmo um amor, ele não desiste nunca! \o/ Beijos! E obrigada por comentar!

**Bia:** Jared com ciúmes é tudo de bom, né? Foi maldade eu terminar o capítulo daquele jeito? Será? rsrs. Beijokas!

**Elisete:** Eu sei, a cena do Jared deitado na praia com o revolver na mão foi de cortar o coração, né? Tadinho do Jensen... Pois é, quanto ao Jared ceder ou não, o capítulo atual já deu sua resposta, espero que tenha gostado! Bjos!

**Lene:** Sem dúvida eles foram feitos um para o outro! Até o destino parece estar dando uma forcinha, não é? Obrigada por comentar! Beijos!

**DWS:** Obrigada! Fico feliz em saber. Beijos!

* * *

><p><em>Quero muuuitas reviews neste capítulo, hein! Senão eu faço o barco do Jensen virar e o Jared se suicidar... hehehe! *autora malvada mode on*<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Conselheira/Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Como Jensen teria que fazer o _sacrifício_ de passar a noite no farol, ajudou Jared a preparar um jantar para ambos. Fizeram arroz, salada e peixe assado, já que tinham praticamente esquecido de comer durante todo o dia.

- Esse peixe está uma delícia! Foi você quem pescou? – Jensen perguntou enquanto comiam.

- Sim.

- Você poderia pelo menos tirar o carimbo da peixaria, antes de mentir! – Jensen zoou e Jared deu risadas.

- O que você acha que eu faço o dia inteiro nesta ilha?

- É o que eu gostaria de saber.

- Eu pesco! – Jared brincou.

- E você sempre come peixe?

- Claro que não! Mas eu gosto e é saudável, então...

- Pela quantidade de doces que eu encontrei ali no armário, não parece que você se preocupa muito com o que é saudável.

- Eu como doces à vontade, então compenso comendo peixe e salada. Tem funcionado.

- É, tem mesmo. – Jensen o olhou de cima abaixo, aprovando – Amanhã, quando o mar estiver calmo, você vai comigo para o Chalé. Aí eu vou preparar a minha especialidade.

- Amanhã, eu não... – Jared tentou pensar em uma desculpa.

- O quê? Vai estar ocupado?

- Vou.

- Com o quê?

- Eu tenho um monte de coisas pra fazer aqui, Jensen! – O moreno tentou se justificar.

- Como: pescar, terminar a pintura do farol, verificar o gerador, cuidar das plantas da estufa... É isso?

- Eu sou pago para trabalhar aqui!

- Mas se você ficar um dia fora, as coisas vão estar do mesmo jeito quando voltar. Quer apostar?

- Eu sei! – Jared finalmente concordou, emburrado.

- Então não tem desculpas, você vai.

- Então vai ser assim? – Jared o encarou, tentando parecer furioso.

- Assim como?

- Você acha que pode ficar mandando em mim agora?

- Tem funcionado – Jensen brincou.

- Você se acha engraçadinho, não é?

- Confessa, vai? Você gosta de ser mandado. Você funciona melhor desse jeito, sob pressão.

- Não fala merda, Jensen!

- Eu não estou dizendo que você não tem atitude, só que... Você está sempre com medo. E o medo faz você recuar ao invés de agir.

- Eu não gosto quando você fica me analisando.

- Eu prometo que não faço mais isso se você passar o dia comigo no chalé.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

- Vai pensar? Eu não acredito! – Jensen bufou.

- Você tem uma noite inteirinha para me convencer. Só depende de você – Jared piscou, fazendo Jensen gargalhar, enquanto se levantava da mesa para levar o prato até a pia.

- Você só tem cara de santo, sabia?

- Eu tenho? – O moreno parou na sua frente, sorrindo daquele jeito que fazia Jensen querer que o mundo parasse naquele momento, apenas para poder congelar aquela imagem.

- Definitivamente, não – Jensen colocou a mão no peito do moreno, o empurrando em direção à cama...

- x -

Quando Jensen acordou pela manhã, Jared já não estava mais no farol. Serviu-se de uma xícara de café que já estava pronto na cafeteira, tomou um banho e saiu para caminhar pela ilha, à procura do moreno.

O encontrou sentado na beira da praia, pensativo.

- Você sempre acorda tão cedo? – Jensen falou enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Geralmente sim – Jared continuava olhando para o horizonte, como se a sua mente estivesse longe dali.

- Está tudo bem? – Jensen tinha preocupação na voz.

- Hã? – Jared finalmente o encarou – Está sim, tudo bem – O moreno levantou-se, limpando a areia de suas roupas – O mar já está bem mais calmo, quando você quiser ir...

- Você vem comigo?

- Eu tenho algumas coisas pra fazer, e...

- Eu não fui bom o suficiente pra convencer você? – Jensen falou sério desta vez.

- Não é nada disso, você... Você foi incrível. Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinho, eu... Eu te encontro lá depois, ok?

- Certo. Eu vou ficar te esperando para o almoço. Se você não aparecer, eu volto aqui pra te buscar.

- Combinado. – Jared sorriu timidamente.

- Eu estou falando sério! – Jensen ainda gritou enquanto se afastava.

Depois que o loiro saiu com seu barco, Jared caminhou de volta até o farol. Suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

Jensen lhe tirava o fôlego, a razão, e o restante de sanidade que ainda tinha. O que estava sentindo pelo loiro lhe assustava muito. Pensou que nunca mais fosse voltar a se sentir assim, mas estava enganado. E agora isso lhe apavorava tanto que não sabia o que fazer.

Mesmo sem querer, mesmo sabendo que era tudo coisa da sua cabeça, aquela sensação de que tinha algo de errado, de que perderia Jensen de uma hora para outra não o abandonava.

Sabia que precisava afastar o passado da sua cabeça se quisesse voltar a viver, mas como? Como se livrar desta sensação terrível de que não merece ser feliz novamente?

Levantou-se e foi verificar o gerador de energia da ilha e fazer outras coisinhas, então tomou um banho demorado, vestiu-se e foi até o seu barco.

Um dia de cada vez... Não custava nada tentar, e foi o que Jared fez.

Ao chegar ao clube náutico deixou o seu barco e a primeira coisa que fez foi se dirigir a um telefone público.

Precisava fazer algo que há muito tempo deveria ter feito, mas sempre lhe faltava coragem.

Discou o número que sabia de cor e esperou enquanto o telefone tocou três vezes antes de alguém atender.

- Alô! – Uma voz sonolenta falou do outro lado da linha e Jared teve vontade de rir.

- Murray?

- J... J... Jared? – O loiro gaguejou.

- Sim. Eu... – Jared não sabia nem o que dizer depois de tanto tempo.

- Seu filho da puta! Você está vivo! – Chad gargalhou.

- É o que parece – Jared falou um pouco constrangido.

- Cara... Eu não acredito! Onde você está? Por onde andou este tempo todo? Por que nos deixou sem notícias? – Chad não parava de falar.

- Chad... É uma longa história, mas eu não estou muito longe, eu só... Eu avisei que iria viajar por uns tempos.

- Uns tempos? Porra, Jay! Você não dá notícias há quase dois anos! Que diabos estava pensando?

- Eu sei, eu... Eu sinto muito. Mas eu precisava de um tempo, e... Bom, como estão as coisas por aí? Você e a Alice ainda estão namorando?

- Nós estamos... Sim, estamos. Tem tanta coisa que eu preciso te contar, Jay. Me diz onde você está que eu vou te buscar agora mesmo. – Chad falava com empolgação.

- Chad, eu não... Eu sei que posso contar com vocês, mas... Eu preciso de mais um tempo. Eu prometo que vou esclarecer tudo da próxima vez, eu...

- Você sabe que não está sozinho, não é? E não importa o que você tenha feito depois que saiu daqui, você ainda é o meu melhor amigo, cara. O meu irmão.

- Eu sei, Chad. E muito obrigado por tudo.

- O que eu vou dizer pra Alice? Se eu disser que falei com você e não sei onde você está ela vai me matar, cara!

- Inventa qualquer coisa, Chad. Prometo que eu falo com ela da próxima vez. Eu preciso desligar agora, eu...

- Certo. Então... Cuide-se, ta? E pelo amor de Deus, Jay... Não fique mais um ano sem dar notícias, por favor?

- Está bem, eu vou manter contato. Manda um abraço pra Alice, ok? Eu amo vocês!

Jared desligou o telefone e ficou algum tempo ali parado, pensativo. Então secou as lágrimas e foi caminhando pela beira da praia até o chalé.

Quando chegou próximo, viu que Jensen estava sentado nas escadas da varanda e veio ao seu encontro.

- Você veio mesmo! - Jensen sorriu satisfeito e o abraçou.

- Você não acreditou em mim? – Jared fez uma cara feia, brincando.

- Digamos que... Cinquenta por cento - Jensen riu - Está tudo bem com você? - O loiro perguntou percebendo a tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

- Está sim. Tudo bem.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você é um péssimo mentiroso. - Jensen falou enquanto entravam no chalé.

- Sou? - Jared deu um sorriso triste.

- Você está com cara de quem chorou, e ninguém chora se não tiver algo de errado.

- Não é isso, eu só... Eu acabei de ligar para um velho amigo, e... Eu me emocionei. Só isso.

- Ligou? Isso é ótimo! Quero dizer... Já é alguma coisa, não é?

- Eu não falei onde eu estava, por que... É bem capaz do Chad vir até aqui me buscar se eu disser. É complicado explicar por telefone, então...

- É sim. Mas você vai poder explicar daqui a algumas semanas, quando nós formos embora daqui.

- Jensen!

- Foi mal, eu sei. Agora vem, sente aqui - Jensen lhe indicou o sofá – Eu já volto – Jensen foi até a cozinha e voltou rapidamente.

- Você gosta de chocolate?

- O quê? Quem é que não gosta de chocolate?

- Então eu quero que você prove isso.

Jensen sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Jared e mergulhou o dedo em um potinho de sobremesa com mousse de chocolate cremoso, oferecendo para o moreno.

Jared sorriu e lambeu o dedo indicador de Jensen, o chupando de um jeito tão obsceno que Jensen de repente sentiu suas calças ficarem apertadas demais em certos lugares.

O loiro repetiu o gesto, mergulhando dois dedos no potinho desta vez, e não conseguiu conter um gemido quando Jared os chupou com vontade.

- Eu sei o que você está pensando – Jared de repente falou e tirou o potinho das mãos de Jensen, em seguida o despiu de sua camiseta.

- Sabe? - Jensen continuou sentado no sofá, imóvel.

- Só não sei se... Eu nunca fiz isso antes, então...

Jared sorriu, um pouco inseguro e ajoelhou-se na frente de Jensen, abriu o botão e zíper da calça do loiro e a puxou para baixo, junto com a cueca preta. Afastou as pernas do mais velho, colocando-se entre elas, e levou uma de suas mãos até o membro semi-duro de Jensen, passando a massageá-lo, enquanto a outra puxou o loiro pela nuca, fazendo-o inclinar-se para poder beijá-lo.

Jensen gemeu entre o beijo e Jared sorriu satisfeito, então voltou sua atenção para o membro do loiro, que agora já estava completamente duro e pedindo por atenção.

Jensen deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e projetou o quadril para frente, inconscientemente, quando sentiu a língua quente e úmida do moreno deslizar pela extensão do seu pênis. Era ainda melhor do que tinha imaginado, e sim, tinha imaginado muitas vezes.

Gemeu alto e sem nenhum pudor quando Jared o abocanhou, um pouco tímido no início, mas depois que pegou o jeito, seus movimentos com a boca e com a língua estavam levando Jensen à loucura.

Uma das mãos de Jensen segurava com força no encosto do sofá e a outra estava agarrada aos cabelos do moreno, ajudando-o com os movimentos. A sensação era deliciosa e Jensen só conseguia dizer coisas desconexas entre os gemidos, enquanto Jared o chupava com empenho. O loiro tirou rapidamente o seu membro da boca de Jared quando sentiu que iria gozar, ainda assim lambuzando o rosto do moreno e sua própria mão com seu sêmen.

Jared alcançou a camiseta de Jensen no chão e os limpou, sentando-se em seguida no sofá, enquanto Jensen ainda tentava controlar sua respiração.

O loiro mal teve tempo de se recompor e Jared o puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado do seu corpo.

- Achou que só você iria se divertir? – Jared sussurrou no ouvido de Jensen e beijou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Jamais! – Jensen sorriu e tirou a camiseta do moreno – O dia está apenas começando...

Com as mãos na lateral do rosto de Jared, Jensen iniciou um beijo intenso, entrecortado por sua respiração irregular. Ao mesmo tempo, ondulava o quadril, provocando ainda mais o moreno.

Jared passou as mãos pelo quadril do loiro, apertando com firmeza a pele exposta e fazendo mais pressão a cada movimento do outro. A calça de Jensen, na metade das coxas atrapalhava muito o que pretendia fazer, então afastou-o, fazendo-o se levantar e o ajudou a se livrar da peça de roupa intrometida. Foram poucos segundos antes de trazê-lo de volta para a posição anterior. Agora tinha toda a pele do outro à disposição.

Jensen avançava os beijos pelo pescoço do moreno, enquanto abria a calça abaixo de si apressado e desajeitado. As mãos de Jared avançavam para o interior de seu corpo, abrindo espaço e preparando-o para o que viria a seguir, assim que obtivesse êxito em sua batalha contra o exército formado pelo cinto, botão e zíper. Um a um, cada adversário foi vencido, libertando o membro já ereto, que antes era prisioneiro.

Com alguma dificuldade, Jared alcançou uma camisinha localizada no seu bolso de trás.

- Que bom que veio preparado! Eu ia odiar ter que ir pegar uma no quarto.

- Estou sempre preparado. - Jared sorriu matreiro.

O loiro sorriu, tirando a embalagem das mãos do outro com rapidez. O plástico foi ao chão em um movimento que os olhos mal puderam ver. Jensen colocou o preservativo no membro de Jared com pressa. Apesar de já ter sido saciado pela boca do moreno, estava novamente excitado e queria senti-lo dentro de si com urgência.

Os beijos desajustados continuavam, enquanto Jensen desceu o corpo, sendo penetrado por Jared, que empurrava o quadril para cima.

As mãos de Jared foram às laterais da cintura de Jensen, ajudando-o a subir e descer. Jensen colocou novamente as mãos ao lado do rosto do moreno, colando as testas e os narizes. Olhos nos olhos e respirações em consonância faziam parte da harmonia do movimento dos corpos.

Jensen se movia com vigor e constância. Levantava o corpo até que o membro de Jared quase o abandonasse e descia com segurança e firmeza.

Jared não sabia o que pensar, ou se agradecia pela experiência e desenvoltura que o loiro possuía em lhe proporcionar prazer. Os movimentos constantes estavam o levando a loucura, e ter aqueles olhos averiguando cada pedaço da sua alma e a respiração quente próxima a sua boca eram o golpe final em sua sanidade, o fazendo gemer alto e pedir por mais.

Quando estavam quase em seus limites, Jared levou as mãos à ereção de Jensen, ajudando-o a chegar ao orgasmo mais uma vez.

Com gemidos roucos, ambos gozaram, abraçando-se apertado, entre pequenos gemidos em cada expiração. E o dia estava apenas começando.

- x -

Logo mais, à tarde, os dois foram passear de carro pelas proximidades, e pararam onde havia algumas dunas de areia.

Mal desceram do carro e Jared tirou os sapatos e correu até o topo de uma delas. Jensen não gostou muito da ideia, mas mesmo assim o seguiu. Dali podiam ter uma visão de toda a extensão da praia até o chalé.

- Incrível esta praia, não é? – Jared sentou-se na areia, observando o mar.

- É um lugar muito bonito. Como você o encontrou?

- Foi por acaso. Eu só entrei no carro, saí sem destino e vim parar aqui. Vai ficar aí em pé? – Jared percebeu que Jensen não estava muito confortável.

- Vou. Eu... Eu não gosto muito de areia.

- Por quê? Você tem medo de se sujar? – Jared debochou e jogou um pouco de areia em Jensen.

- Dá pra parar? – Jensen sacudiu a areia da sua roupa, emburrado.

- Não, não dá. – Jared voltou a ficar de pé, encarando o loiro de perto – Eu fazer você rolar nessa areia, até lá embaixo.

- Não vai mesmo! – Jensen deu um passo para trás.

- Quer apostar? – Jared deu um sorriso maligno e Jensen tentou correr, mas o moreno o derrubou e os dois rolaram pela areia, um por cima do outro.

- Porra, Jared! – Jensen quis ficar sério, mas não aguentou e caiu na gargalhada, junto com o moreno.

Beijou seus lábios, ainda rindo, e então parou só um instante para observá-lo. Neste momento teve certeza que a gargalhada de Jared era o som mais gostoso que já tinha ouvido em sua vida. Era como se a felicidade realmente existisse. Queria poder guardar aquele momento para sempre.

Jared então se levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Jensen a levantar-se também.

- O que foi? – O moreno o olhou desconfiado.

- Você tem um senso de diversão terrível – Jensen voltou a resmungar, tentando se livrar da areia em suas roupas e cabelos.

- Eu gosto da natureza. A areia, o mar... Até o ar aqui é diferente.

- Sim, cheio de maresia! Eu não gosto dessa areia grudada em mim, eu preciso de um banho.

- Dá pra você ser menos fresco, Jensen? - Jared deu risadas e jogou ainda mais areia no loiro.

- Ah, agora eu que sou fresco?

- Lógico que é.

- Olha quem está falando! - Jensen gargalhou - Você usa luvas de borracha pra puxar uma rede do mar ou para mexer com peixe!

Jared riu com vontade.

- Não é por que eu moro em uma ilha que vou ficar fedendo a peixe, idiota! E você deveria me agradecer!

- É verdade, eu nem vou reclamar...

Quando voltaram para o chalé, já estava anoitecendo. Tomaram banho juntos e em seguida prepararam algo para jantar.

Depois de satisfeitos e da cozinha estar limpa e arrumada, os dois voltaram para a sala e ficaram apenas conversando e vendo algumas fotos que Jensen tinha no laptop. Jensen mostrou a Jared algumas fotos do seu apartamento, dos seus amigos e familiares, de Julian.

Fizeram amor preguiçosamente, deitados no tapete em frente à lareira, e só então foram para a cama.

Jared logo adormeceu, mas Jensen permaneceu acordado, sentindo-se envolvido pelos braços fortes do moreno. A sensação era tão boa e acolhedora que o loiro pensou que poderia ficar ali pelo resto da sua vida.

Sentia que aos poucos, Jared estava se abrindo e permitindo que ele entrasse em sua vida. E apesar de saber que nada seria fácil, que ainda tinha um longo caminho a trilhar até curar suas feridas, agora já conseguia ter alguma esperança de conseguir tirar o moreno daquela ilha.

Todas estas sensações que tinha quando estava ao seu lado, o aperto no peito que sentia quando estava longe, sabia muito bem o que significava: estava apaixonado. E ao mesmo tempo em que isso lhe causava um medo enorme, também o fazia sentir-se vivo.

A inspiração para escrever e a vontade de pintar, por mais que tentasse enganar a si mesmo dizendo que era por causa da praia, da paisagem maravilhosa, ou por causa da ilha, sabia exatamente que não. Sua inspiração estava ali, pulsando dentro do peito, e tudo por causa do moreno de quase dois metros que estava deitado em sua cama, dormindo como uma criança inocente.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>NA: Alice é para ser a irmã da Genevieve, que na minha fic namora com o Chad, melhor amigo do Jared. Eu não consegui encontrar o seu nome verdadeiro, então coloquei Alice por que acho que combina com ela.

Demorei para atualizar, né? Não me xinguem, please? Não foi por falta de vontade, vocês não imaginam quantas vezes eu abri este capítulo e simplesmente não consegui escrever! Mas apesar de ter travado, eu fiz o possível e finalmente consegui terminá-lo.

Meu muito obrigado a **_TaXXTi_**, por que sem ela este capítulo ainda não estaria sendo postado. Além de ser minha conselheira/beta nesta fic, ou seja lá o que for, ela é uma das pessoas mais incríveis que eu conheci no fandom. Confesso que eu havia escrito somente a primeira parte do lemon, e iria deixar o resto para a imaginação de vocês, mas... Adivinha? A TaXXTi escreveu a continuação e me deu de presente! Ela não é linda? E também é a melhor escritora de porn que eu conheço! Huahuahua. Espero que vocês apreciem tanto quanto eu!

Um beijão a todos que estão acompanhando! Adoro vocês!


	12. Chapter 12

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta / Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

Os últimos dois meses tinham sido intensos. Quando pisara pela primeira vez naquele chalé, querendo ficar sozinho, buscando a sua paz interior, Jensen não podia imaginar o que viria a seguir.

Seu coração, antes tão despedaçado e sem esperanças, acabara encontrando uma nova razão para viver. Ali, naquele pedaço do paraíso, no meio do nada, tinha encontrado alguém tão machucado pela vida, ou ainda mais, do que ele próprio. E quando tentou se aproximar, levado pela própria curiosidade e atraído por sua beleza física, não imaginou que acabaria apaixonado e literalmente de quatro por aquele homem.

Soltou-se dos braços de Jared e ajeitou-se na cama, suspirando. Infelizmente, aquela manhã chuvosa e fria parecia um presságio do que estava por vir.

A ligação de Misha na noite anterior o tinha chamado de volta à realidade. Por mais que desejasse, não poderia viver ali, naquela praia, para sempre. Sua vida não poderia ser uma eterna lua de mel, o que era lamentável, mas real.

E por mais que sonhasse com isso, sabia que Jared ainda não estava pronto, o que fazia o seu coração apertar, pois já não conseguia imaginar sua vida longe do moreno.

Viu Jared bocejar, espreguiçando-se, e abrir os olhos devagar, então beijou seus lábios suavemente.

- Nós precisamos conversar - Jensen falou em um tom sério demais e Jared, apesar de mal ter acordado, já sabia exatamente do que se tratava.

O moreno levantou-se da cama, vestiu suas calças e caminhou até a janela, sem dizer nada. A chuva havia diminuído e agora apenas uma garoa fininha caía lá fora.

Sentiu vontade de correr dali, correr para muito longe. Desejou que aquele momento não chegasse nunca, mas não tinha como evitar.

- Eu não posso - A voz de Jared saiu quase como um sussurro.

- O quê? - Jensen também levantou-se e foi até ele.

- Eu não estou pronto para voltar - Jared virou-se de costas para a janela, para poder encarar Jensen.

O loiro deu um sorriso triste e segurou a mão de Jared, entrelaçando seus dedos.

- Na verdade eu... Eu já esperava por isso. Só não imaginei que fosse doer tanto quando este momento chegasse. Acho que lá no fundo eu tinha um pouco de esperança de que você fosse escolher ficar comigo - Jensen tocou o rosto de Jared com a outra mão, fazendo um leve carinho.

- Jensen, eu...

- Por que, Jared? Só me diz por que, depois de tudo o que a gente viveu aqui, você ainda prefere ficar sozinho a ir embora comigo? Por favor, eu preciso entender...?

- Não é exatamente uma escolha, eu só preciso de mais um tempo, Jensen...

- Mais um tempo? Há quanto tempo você está fugindo? Quase dois anos, não é mesmo? - Jensen soou mais impaciente do que pretendia.

- Você não entende, Jensen... Todos os meus fantasmas, tudo o que eu estou tentando deixar pra trás... Está tudo lá a minha espera e eu não... Eu só preciso de mais algum tempo, por favor?

- Não adianta. Esse olhar de filhotinho que caiu da mudança não vai me convencer – Jensen brincou e Jared sorriu, mesmo estando com os olhos marejados – Eu só preciso que você seja sincero comigo... Eu posso ter esperanças, Jared?

- Jensen...

- Por que... Você pode levar o tempo que quiser, mas eu quero a sua palavra que você vai pelo menos ligar pra mim quando tiver certeza do que quer. Mesmo que seja apenas pra me dizer que não me quer mais.

- Eu prometo!

- Então é isso. Eu vou esperar por você. O tempo que for preciso, eu vou esperar por você.

Depois que Jared partiu de volta para a ilha, Jensen ainda ficou algum tempo arrumando suas coisas. Seu coração estava travando uma luta interna, entre a vontade de ficar ali para sempre, e a realidade de que teria que partir.

Sabia que assim que saísse daquele chalé a sua vida mudaria. Teria que voltar a encarar o seu passado, teria que assumir responsabilidades e se dedicar novamente ao trabalho. Estando pronto ou não, era isso o que o esperava lá fora. E o pior de tudo... A incerteza, o medo de não voltar a ver Jared novamente. Como seguir com sua vida sem ele?

Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer, teria que encarar o que estava por vir e esperar que o amor de Jared por ele, Jensen, fosse maior do que o seu medo de viver.

A viagem de volta foi tranquila, e assim que entrou em seu apartamento, Jensen acendeu as luzes e foi diretamente para o quarto, onde deixou suas malas.

Olhou ao redor e a de repente sentiu como se o lugar estivesse ainda mais vazio. O silêncio só tornava tudo ainda pior.

Havia muitas lembranças de Julian ali, mas por mais que o tivesse amado, por mais que tivessem sido felizes juntos, do que sentia falta agora era dos braços fortes de Jared envolvendo o seu corpo, da sua risada gostosa e do seu sorriso com covinhas.

Isso era um bom sinal, pois finalmente, depois de um longo ano, tinha conseguido superar a morte de Julian.

Mas por outro lado, seu relacionamento com Jared o deixava inseguro como jamais se sentira antes. Por mais que tentasse se mostrar forte, lá no fundo, estava morrendo de medo de que Jared não estivesse disposto a deixar seu passado para trás e de tentar recomeçar uma vida juntos.

Depois de algum tempo, decidiu que era melhor não ficar pensando a respeito, senão acabaria enlouquecendo.

À noite, como já era esperado, Jensen recebeu a visita de Misha, seu amigo de todas as horas.

- Você está... Diferente – Misha o analisava com o olhar desconfiado.

- Diferente, como?

- Você conseguiu, não conseguiu? Você fisgou o neandertal!

- Eu odeio quando você o chama assim – Jensen revirou os olhos – O nome dele é Jared!

- Jared, que seja!

- Ele é uma pessoa incrível, Misha. Não tem nada a ver com aquele sujeito amargo e arredio que se mostrou nos primeiros dias. Ele é doce, carinhoso e tem o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi.

- Mas em menos de um mês você conseguiu fazer este milagre? Conseguiu fazê-lo superar o passado e sair do seu esconderijo?

- Não. Infelizmente ainda tem um longo caminho pela frente. Mas ele começou a se abrir e eu sei que com o tempo ele vai conseguir superar.

- Então ele...

- Ainda está lá – Jensen falou com os olhos marejados – Mas eu não perdi a esperança. E depois do que nós vivemos... Cara, foram as melhores semanas da minha vida! Eu duvido que depois disso ele vá conseguir ficar lá, sozinho, por muito tempo.

- Você sabe que precisa estar preparado pra tudo, não é?

- Agora você parece o Julian falando – Jensen deu risadas.

- Eu quero ver a sua nova pintura, onde está? – Misha mudou rapidamente de assunto.

- Não está pronta, ainda faltam alguns retoques.

- Impressão minha, ou você não está querendo me mostrar?

- Eu quero que ele seja o primeiro a ver, quando estiver pronto.

- Traidor! – Misha bufou - Ok. Você quem sabe. E o livro? Quando eu vou poder ler os rascunhos?

- Esta é uma história especial, Misha. E eu ainda não sei se vai ou não ter um final feliz.

- Sem problemas. Você pode me entregar o que está pronto, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar com o final.

- Não, você não entendeu, eu... Essa história só será publicada se o protagonista dela me autorizar. Vai ser algo totalmente diferente de tudo que eu já escrevi até hoje.

- Espera, você está escrevendo a sua história com o Jared, é isso? – Misha estreitou os olhos.

- Meu primeiro romance gay. Claro que eu vou utilizar nomes fictícios, mas ainda assim é a nossa história que vai estar ali.

- Você tem certeza disso? Quero dizer, você pode transformá-lo em um romance hétero, e terá um retorno financeiro muito maior.

- Eu sei. Na verdade eu já fiz isso com a maioria dos meus livros, mas não desta vez. Não me importa quantas pessoas irão comprar, se eu realmente publicar, vai ser a história original. Uma linda história de amor entre dois homens – Jensen falou com o olhar sonhador.

- Bom, você é o autor, eu não posso contestar. Só tenho medo do quanto isso possa afetar a sua imagem.

- Eu nunca escondi a minha condição sexual, Misha. O que pode ter de errado em um autor gay publicar um romance gay?

- Se você está disposto a correr este risco... Nós vamos descobrir.

- Espera, você é o meu melhor amigo, deveria estar me apoiando! - Jensen falou com ar indignado.

- E eu estou!

- Não, você não está!

- Eu não estou me opondo, estou? É o nome da minha editora que está em jogo, não só o seu. Então, se eu não recusei, quer dizer que eu ainda estou do seu lado.

- Não é o primeiro romance gay que a sua editora vai publicar!

- Mas é o primeiro de um autor famoso como você!

- Nós sempre formamos uma boa parceria, não é?

- Sem dúvida – Misha concordou.

- Então, não é desta vez que eu vou te levar à falência, fique tranquilo! - Jensen deu risadas.

- Eu espero que não! Agora trate de convencer o seu homem das cavernas, por que eu estou muito curioso para ler esta história.

- x -

Apenas uma semana havia se passado desde que Jensen fora embora, e a solidão já estava se tornando insuportável. Jared trabalhava feito um condenado, fazendo e refazendo as coisas na ilha do farol, tentando manter sua cabeça ocupada o tempo todo, em vão.

Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia tirar Jensen da sua cabeça. Nada mais era como antes.

- Eu vou acabar enlouquecendo – Jared falou para si mesmo enquanto se ajeitava na cama, tentando dormir – Falando sozinho... Isso não é um bom sinal, eu já tinha passado desta fase.

Deslizou a mão pelos lençóis e abraçou o travesseiro, tentando se acalmar. Seria mais uma noite longa e solitária.

Lembrou-se das últimas semanas, as quais passara junto de Jensen... Depois de muito tempo, voltara a se sentir completo, sua vida voltara a fazer sentido.

E qual era o propósito de continuar ali, naquele fim de mundo, sozinho? Não sabia. Não conseguia entender a si mesmo. Talvez precisasse de ajuda. Jensen tinha feito de tudo para convencê-lo a ir embora com ele, mas de nada tinha adiantado. Faltava-lhe coragem. Coragem para encarar não só o passado, mas o presente e o futuro.

Há quase dois anos não vivera o presente, muito menos planejara o futuro, por que tudo o que mais queria era que a sua vida chegasse ao fim. Não acreditava que merecia redenção, muito menos que voltaria a ser feliz algum dia.

Mas agora, depois de tudo o que havia acontecido desde que conhecera Jensen, não podia simplesmente ignorar o que sentia. Aquele loiro lindo de olhos verdes, metido e petulante, não tinha trazido apenas alegria para a sua vida miserável... Também tinha trazido esperança.

Talvez este fosse o momento de deixar algumas coisas para trás. Talvez devesse resgatar o restinho de coragem que ainda tinha para tentar recomeçar sua vida. Talvez... Quem sabe talvez, ainda tivesse a chance de voltar a ser feliz...

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo curtinho, eu sei! Prometo que vou tentar compensar no próximo (Eu disse "tentar"! rsrs).<p>

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews carinhosas! Beijinhos!


	13. Chapter 13

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Voltar para Newark não era uma tarefa nada fácil. Jared estacionou o carro em frente a sua antiga casa, notando o quanto a reforma tinha ficado impecável, como se nada tivesse acontecido ali.

Não teve coragem de entrar, nem sequer saiu do carro; as lembranças ainda machucavam demais.

Ligou o motor e dirigiu até o centro da cidade, onde Alice, irmã de Genevieve, possuía uma pequena livraria.

As coisas não tinham mudado muito por ali. Algumas lojas novas, um e outro prédio, mas ainda era a velha e acolhedora cidade onde vivera boa parte de sua vida.

Por sorte, a livraria também continuava no mesmo lugar, e Jared lembrou que só esteve ali uma única vez, no dia da inauguração. Das outras vezes, costumava deixar Gene ali e ia até o barzinho do outro lado da rua, afinal, livros realmente não lhe despertavam o interesse.

Estacionou o carro e se dirigiu até a livraria, ansioso. Alice não era apenas sua cunhada, mas uma espécie de melhor amiga também. Fora Jared quem apresentara ela e Chad, e desde então os quatro costumavam sair sempre juntos.

Agora se sentia envergonhado por ter ficado tanto tempo longe, sem dar notícias. Sabia que tinha sido uma atitude um tanto egoísta.

Quando entrou, viu uma moça atendendo um cliente e Alice estava sentada atrás do balcão, lendo alguma coisa. Ela levantou os olhos e ficou algum tempo parada ali, sem nenhuma reação, deixando Jared um pouco assustado.

- É a primeira vez que você entra aqui, depois da inauguração – Alice saiu de trás do balcão e caminhou lentamente até ele.

- Pois é, você sabe que...

- Livros não são a sua praia, eu sei. Então, você veio comprar alguma coisa? – Seu tom era seco, o estava tratando como se Jared fosse um cliente qualquer.

- Alice... – Jared suspirou. Tratamento de gelo, era isso o que teria. Mas também não podia esperar por outra coisa, não depois de tudo o que fizera.

- Eu posso te dar algumas sugestões, é presente?

- Me desculpe, Alice! Eu não fiz por mal, eu só... Não estava pensando direito.

- Não estava pensando direito? Pelo amor de deus, Padalecki! Você não era o único que estava sofrendo aqui! - Alice levantou o tom de voz, sem se preocupar com o cliente que a olhara espantado.

- Eu sei que eu fui egoísta, e...

- Egoísta? Você foi um cretino, isso sim! Não me bastava ter perdido a minha irmã e sobrinha, eu tive que ficar quase dois anos achando que você tinha morrido também! – Alice não tinha a intenção de ser cruel, mas precisava descarregar o que estava sentindo.

- Mas eu avisei que...

- O quê? Avisou que ia viajar por uns tempos? Uns tempos, Jared! Você ficou longe por dois malditos anos!

- Me bater vai aliviar a sua raiva? – Jared tentou brincar, mas tinha os olhos marejados.

- Pode ser um começo... – Alice começou a chorar e Jared a abraçou, deixando-a chorar em seu ombro – Eu odeio você, mas... É muito bom ter você de volta! - A morena o abraçou ainda mais apertado e ficou nas pontas dos pés para beijar sua bochecha.

- É muito bom estar de volta também – Jared sorriu, sentindo certo alívio.

- O Chad vai surtar – Alice secou as próprias lágrimas e agora já tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Ele continua na...

- Sim, ele ainda está trabalhando lá. Reclamando, como sempre, mas continua lá.

- Típico... Bom, acho que eu vou até lá esperar por ele.

- Jay?

- Hmm?

- Nós nos casamos.

- O quê? – Jared arregalou os olhos, espantado – Desculpe, não é que eu não...

- Tudo bem, eu já imaginava a sua reação.

- Acho que eu só nunca imaginei o Chad...

- Eu sei! – Alice deu risadas – Você não precisa se desculpar. Sabe, depois que tudo aquilo aconteceu, eu tomei muita medicação, antidepressivos e... Acho que a pílula não teve chance.

- Então vocês...

- Sim, nós temos uma filhinha, a Gaby, ela está com seis meses agora. E já que eu engravidei, nós conversamos muito e decidimos nos casar. Acho que o Chad não quis te contar isso tudo por telefone, então...

- Que loucura! – Jared gargalhou – Eu fico muito feliz por vocês. Mas onde ela está?

- Ela fica com a babá no período da tarde para que eu possa trabalhar. Senão acho que eu enlouqueço. Espere, eu vou pegar uma foto dela pra você ver – Alice foi para o escritório e deixou Jared por ali, perambulando entre as prateleiras de livros.

Enquanto esperava, Jared viu alguns livros de Jensen na prateleira da livraria e pegou um deles na mão, dando risadas.

- O que é tão engraçado? – Alice voltou e pegou o livro da sua mão para olhar.

- Nada. Era o autor favorito da Gen - Jared disfarçou.

- Sim, ele era. O cara é bonito, gostoso, inteligente, escreve que é uma maravilha, mas é gay... Dá pra acreditar? Bom, azar das mulheres e sorte dos homens, não é? - Alice deu risadas - Dizem que ele parou de escrever depois que o companheiro dele faleceu em um acidente. Parece que entrou em depressão, ou algo assim. Tão triste...

- Como você sabe disso tudo?

- O cara é famoso, Jared. Estava por todo lugar, revistas, jornais...

- Ah...

- Aqui está a foto dela. Eu sei que você e o Chad tem muita coisa pra colocar em dia, então vou esperar vocês para o jantar. Aí você vai poder conhecê-la pessoalmente.

- Ela é uma gracinha, Alice – Jared olhava para a foto, emocionado – Que bom que puxou a mãe – O moreno brincou, disfarçando a emoção.

- x -

Quando Chad saiu do trabalho no final da tarde, quase não acreditou ao ver Jared encostado no carro, do outro lado da rua.

- Eu deveria te dar uma surra! – Chad falou ao se aproximar, querendo parecer bravo, mas não conseguiu evitar um largo sorriso.

- Também senti sua falta! – Jared puxou o amigo para um abraço, emocionado, e quando se separaram, ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- A Alice vai ter um ataque! – Chad balançava a cabeça, incrédulo.

- Eu já estive com ela, na livraria, antes de vir aqui.

- E você ainda está vivo? Sério? Eu pensei que ela fosse te matar! – Chad deu risadas.

- Eu sobrevivi. Mas ela tem toda razão em estar brava.

- Sim, ela tem... Mas enquanto ela deixar você viver, vamos lá... Tem um barzinho aqui perto. Vamos tomar umas cervejas e colocar o assunto em dia.

Logo mais, à noite, os dois foram ao apartamento de Chad, onde Alice já os esperava com o jantar pronto.

- Quase atrasados! – A morena brincou assim que apareceram na porta.

- Ela continua controladora? – Jared perguntou para Chad, passando por Alice como se ela não estivesse ali, deixando-a furiosa.

- Vixi! Você nem imagina. Depois do casamento as coisas só pioraram! – Chad brincou – Agora ela pensa que manda em mim de verdade.

- Típico das mulheres!

- Se continuarem com a gracinha, vocês dois vão jantar é no boteco da esquina! – Alice se fez de brava, com as duas mãos na cintura.

- Eu já disse que você fica ainda mais linda quando está bravinha? – Chad abraçou a esposa e a beijou, enquanto Jared só ria dos dois.

- E cadê a Gaby? Não vai me dizer que você a esqueceu na escolinha? – Jared brincou, mas estava super ansioso para conhecer a filhinha do casal.

- Ei! Eu não sou uma mãe tão desnaturada assim! – Alice deu risadas - Vem... Ela está lá no quarto – A morena pegou Jared pela mão e o levou até o quarto do bebê.

Jared entrou na frente, sorrindo ao ouvir os resmungos do bebê, deitada no berço branco de madeira. Aproximou-se mais e segurou a pequena mãozinha dela de leve, sentindo as lágrimas embaçarem seus olhos. Gaby tinha os traços da mãe, e era impossível não perceber a semelhança com Emily, sua filhinha que morrera.

Alice percebeu a emoção do cunhado e o abraçou.

- Me desculpe, Jared. Eu devia ter imaginado que...

- Não, de jeito nenhum... Eu... Está tudo bem – Jared secou as lágrimas - Ela é muito linda, Alice. Posso pegá-la no colo?

- Claro!

Jared tirou a menina do berço e a aninhou em seus braços, com todo o cuidado, pois já estava sem prática. A menina parecia muito à vontade em seu colo, mexia os bracinhos e balbuciava coisas de bebê, como se quisesse falar.

Depois de curtir um pouco o bebê e colocá-la de volta no berço, Jared e Alice voltaram para a sala de jantar, onde Chad já havia arrumado a mesa.

Tinham muita coisa para conversar e Jared não conseguiu fugir do assunto principal, que era onde havia passado os últimos dois anos, enquanto estava longe.

- Eu ainda não consigo acreditar – Chad falava enquanto se servia de mais macarrão – Que diabos você fez tanto tempo sozinho em uma ilha? Quero dizer, se ainda tivesse umas gostosas lá com você, eu poderia entender, mas sozinho?

- Chad! – Alice o repreendeu.

- Olha, eu sei que é difícil entender, mas... Depois que eu me acostumei, eu não queria mais vir embora. Eu nem teria vindo se não fosse por... Deixa pra lá, é uma longa história.

- E nesta longa história... Existe alguém? – Alice o encarava, curiosa – Quero dizer, pra de repente você criar coragem e sair do seu esconderijo... Você deve ter se envolvido com alguém não é?

- Eu...

- Você se apaixonou novamente?

- Eu não sei, eu...

- Fala logo! Quem é a garota? Você não vai nos apresentar? – Chad não conseguia conter sua curiosidade e levou uma cotovelada de Alice – Au!

- Me desculpem, mas... Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, está bem? Eu conto tudo pra vocês num outro dia – Jared sentiu que não estava pronto para contar toda a verdade, não depois de tanto tempo longe.

- Tudo bem, Jared. O que importa é que você está de volta. Eu já arrumei o quarto de hóspedes e você sabe que é muito bem vindo aqui conosco.

- Eu vou para um hotel, Alice. Não quero atrapalhar, nem tirar a privacidade de vocês.

- Claro que não! Você sabe que não atrapalha, cara. Pelo menos esta noite você fica com a gente – Chad não o deixaria ir embora de jeito algum.

- Ok, então esta noite eu fico por aqui. Amanhã eu vou até Nova Iorque e depois eu vou procurar um apartamento para alugar.

- Apartamento? Jared, você sabe que a sua casa foi reformada, ficou perfeita!

- Eu sei, eu... Eu passei por lá hoje, mas... Eu não tive coragem de entrar e eu não quero morar lá, Alice. Aquela casa tem muitas lembranças boas, mas eu não conseguiria...

- Eu entendo – Alice segurou sua mão, vendo a tristeza estampada em seu rosto.

- Mas o que você vai fazer em Nova Iorque?

- Meu deus, Chad! Daqui a pouco você vai perguntar a cor da cueca que ele está usando!

- Qual é, Alice! Então eu não posso perguntar mais nada?

- Deixa o Jared em paz! Ele acabou de chegar e você não para por um minuto!

Jared começou a rir... – Que bom que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Eu senti falta disso.

- Se você ficar aqui por dois dias, vai querer voltar correndo para aquela ilha – Alice brincou, enquanto retirava os pratos da mesa.

- Você tem um encontro em Nova Iorque? – Chad perguntou assim que Alice desapareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Eu ouvi isso! – A morena gritou de lá.

- Mais ou menos. Eu vou ver alguém, se é o que está te preocupando – Jared ficou pensando qual seria a reação de Chad se soubesse que estava se relacionando com um homem.

- Eu fico feliz que você esteja superando as coisas, mas... Se algo der errado, você não vai querer se esconder novamente, vai? - O loiro tinha preocupação na voz.

- Não, você pode ficar tranquilo que eu não vou desaparecer de novo, Chad. Eu prometo!

- Certo. Eu vou lá dar uma olhada na minha filhotinha. Ela é linda como o pai, não é? – Chad ergueu as sobrancelhas, brincando, e Jared fez uma careta.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e tentar dormir, amanhã a gente se fala.

Jared tomou um banho relaxante e deitou-se na cama, mas não conseguia pegar no sono. Estava muito ansioso para ver Jensen. Já tinha adiado por um dia inteiro, mas na manhã seguinte o procuraria, sem falta. Já estava mais do que na hora de parar de fugir dos problemas e encarar o que estivesse por vir.

Estava tentando ser confiante, mas não podia negar o quanto se sentia inseguro em relação à Jensen. Estava entrando de cara numa relação que não fazia ideia de como iria ser.

Jensen tinha uma vida aqui fora. Não estavam mais sozinhos em uma ilha no meio do nada. Tudo seria diferente agora, e lá no fundo, tinha medo de não conseguir se adaptar, e com isso, acabar fazendo Jensen infeliz...

Jared acabou dormindo, vencido pelo cansaço, mas logo que acordou pela manhã, pegou a estrada com destino a Nova Iorque.

O endereço de Jensen fora fácil de ser encontrado, Jared nem sequer sabia se o loiro estaria em casa, mas mesmo assim arriscou ir até lá sem ligar avisando.

Estacionou em frente ao prédio, mas do outro lado da rua. O prédio não era muito alto, tinha apenas oito andares, e quando Jared olhou para cima – sabendo que Jensen morava na cobertura – viu alguém parado na varanda, concentrado em alguma coisa. Pela postura, com certeza era Jensen.

Jared pegou seu celular do bolso da jaqueta e discou o número de Jensen, recebendo uma gargalhada do loiro assim que este atendeu.

- Wow! Depois de dois anos sem uso, vejo que o seu celular ainda funciona! – Jensen falou de um jeito debochado.

- Na verdade, eu comprei um novo.

- Só pra poder ligar pra mim? Eu me sinto lisonjeado!

Jared bufou e Jensen sorriu ao imaginar que ele estaria rodando os olhos, daquele seu jeito peculiar.

- Ok, sem brincadeiras. Mas pra você estar me ligando, eu espero que esteja decidido a deixar a ilha.

- Eu estou pensando na possibilidade.

- Mesmo? - Jensen sentiu seu coração querer sair do peito, tamanha a felicidade – E onde você está? Eu não estou ouvindo o barulho do mar...

- Aqui embaixo.

- Aqui embaixo? Mas embaixo de onde?

- Aqui. Eu estou vendo você andar de um lado pro outro na varanda - Jared deu risadas e Jensen foi até a beirada e olhou para a rua, vendo o moreno acenar lá de baixo.

- Seu filho da puta! – Jared pode ouvir as gargalhadas de Jensen lá de baixo, nem precisava do telefone – Não saia daí!

Jensen chegou à entrada do prédio ofegante, pegara o elevador tão rapidamente que nem sabia como tinha conseguido. Parou um instante na calçada, querendo se certificar de que aquilo era mesmo real. Jared continuava lá, encostado no carro, com as mãos nos bolsos e um lindo sorriso no rosto. Jensen correu até ele e ambos se abraçaram. Mas não era o suficiente, então Jensen o beijou... Desesperada e apaixonadamente.

Quando finalmente se separaram, em busca de ar, Jensen percebeu que Jared ficara constrangido e incomodado com o olhar das pessoas ao redor, então o puxou pela mão, sem dar tempo para que o moreno dissesse qualquer coisa.

- Venha... Vamos subir!

Quando Jared se deu conta já estavam dentro do elevador, o corpo forte de Jensen prensando o seu contra a parede de metal, então percebeu quanta falta tinha sentido daquele loiro atrevido e inconsequente.

Assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, Jensen o puxou novamente até a porta do seu apartamento, que já estava destrancada, e assim que entraram o beijo foi retomado, desta vez sem ter ninguém para atrapalhar.

- Por que você demorou tanto? – Jensen perguntou ofegante, assim que suas bocas deram uma trégua.

- Demorei? – Jared franziu o cenho, não entendendo nada. Não que seu cérebro estivesse conseguindo focar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o corpo de Jensen naquele momento.

- Pra sair daquela maldita ilha! – Jensen o encarou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu levei menos de duas semanas!

- Então! Eu jurava que você não conseguiria sobreviver mais de dois dias sem mim! – Jensen sorriu de um jeito maroto.

- Você é um convencido filho da mãe! – Jared agarrou o loiro pelo colarinho e o empurrou contra a parede, chegando tão próximo que Jensen podia sentir as batidas do seu coração, além da sua respiração e de algo muito duro prensando o seu quadril contra a parede. Não que ele estivesse reclamando.

- Alguém ficou feliz em me ver! – O loiro levou sua mão até o jeans de Jared e apertou sua ereção por cima do tecido da calça, fazendo o moreno segurar um gemido.

- Como um bom anfitrião, você deveria dar um jeito nisso – Jared praticamente sussurrou perto do ouvido de Jensen, fazendo a pele do loiro se arrepiar.

- Você está ficando muito abusado – Jensen olhava sério para o moreno, enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios - Mas tudo bem, eu vou ver o que posso fazer...

Jensen inverteu as posições, fazendo com que Jared ficasse contra a parede e o olhou de cima a baixo, sorrindo de um jeito safado ao pensar que o tinha novamente ali, a sua inteira disposição.

Abriu os botões da camisa do moreno bem devagar, provocando, até tirar completamente sua camisa e camiseta. Sua língua ávida explorava a pele do pescoço e ombros de Jared, provando o seu gosto, sentindo seu cheiro, sem pressa alguma.

Enquanto a sua boca foi até um dos mamilos do moreno, suas mãos trataram de abrir o cinto, botão e zíper da calça. Jensen sorriu de satisfação ao ouvir um gemido alto de Jared quando a sua mão entrou pela cueca dele e tocou seu membro.

Dos mamilos, sua língua percorreu pelo abdômen de Jared e então Jensen se ajoelhou a sua frente, abaixando suas calças e cueca até o joelho.

- É – Jensen passou a língua pelos lábios, encarando a ereção de Jared – Acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso.

Jared quis rir pela expressão do loiro ao dizer isso, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi gemer quando sentiu a língua de Jensen percorrer a extensão do seu membro e a sua glande sendo chupada como se fosse algum doce muito saboroso.

Os lábios de Jensen eram tão pornográficos que bastava a visão dele ali, o chupando daquela maneira, para levar Jared à beira da loucura.

Os movimentos da boca e língua de Jensen eram ritmados, ora lambendo, ora chupando, ora o engolindo tudo o que podia. Jared agarrou seus cabelos curtos, completamente entregue àquele mundinho de prazer.

O orgasmo veio com tamanha força que Jared sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. Jensen mantinha seu quadril preso contra a parede e lambeu cada gota do seu prazer, sem nenhum pudor.

O loiro se levantou e beijou Jared com paixão, então o ajudou a se livrar do restante das roupas e o conduziu até o quarto.

Jared ajudou Jensen a tirar sua própria roupa e se deitou por cima dele, passando a beijar seu pescoço e ombros.

O loiro empurrou seu quadril para cima, tentando desesperadamente obter algum alívio, o que fez Jared rir.

- Alguém está com pressa agora? – Jared falou, divertido, então levou sua mão até o membro duro de Jensen, passando a massageá-lo devagar.

Sua boca trilhou um caminho pelo peito e abdômen do loiro, até chegar à sua ereção. Jared passou a chupá-lo com vontade, arrancando gemidos e palavras desconexas do mais velho.

O moreno dobrou a perna esquerda de Jensen e só parou o que fazia para pegar o tubo de lubrificante e camisinhas na gaveta ao lado da cama. Voltou a chupá-lo enquanto seus dedos abriam caminho pelo corpo apertado de Jensen, lubrificando e expandindo aquele buraco tão quente e desejado.

Jensen resmungou algo quando Jared retirou seus dedos e parou de chupá-lo. O moreno colocou o preservativo em seu próprio pênis e ergueu as pernas de Jensen, apoiando os pés dele em seus ombros. Jensen apertou os olhos e colocou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a dor da penetração, mas ao mesmo tempo suas mãos agarraram as nádegas de Jared e o puxavam para si. Queria sentir Jared todinho dentro dele, queria sentir aquilo que já havia sentido outras vezes, quando seus corpos se fundiam em um só.

A dor logo desapareceu e Jensen se agarrou ao corpo de Jared com mais força. O pênis do moreno entrava bem fundo e depois saía quase completamente, fazendo Jensen ver estrelas a cada nova estocada.

Ambos gemiam e moviam seus corpos suados no mesmo ritmo, sentindo ondas de prazer que os faziam perder a sanidade.

Jared pensou que estar dentro de Jensen deveria ser o mais próximo do paraíso que um homem poderia chegar. O corpo do loiro era quente, macio e acolhedor; Jared se inclinou ainda mais para poder beijar aqueles lábios tentadores enquanto o fodia com força.

Jensen sentia seu membro sendo prensado a cada movimento do corpo de Jared e não demorou muito para que o loiro gozasse, se contraindo ainda mais e despejando seu líquido quente entre seus corpos.

Jared gozou logo depois, deixando seu corpo desabar sobre o menor, sem força alguma para se mexer dali.

Jensen apenas esticou suas pernas e se deixou ficar ali, sentindo o peso do corpo de Jared sobre o seu. Poderia permanecer ali pelo resto da sua vida – pensou enquanto segurava o rosto do moreno entre suas mãos, beijando seus lábios com ternura.

- Eu nem acredito que você está mesmo aqui – Jensen olhava dentro dos seus olhos enquanto falava – Tive tanto medo de te perder.

- Depois que você foi embora, eu não... Eu não consegui mais ficar lá. A solidão estava me matando e eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você por um minuto - Jared confessou, passando seus dedos entre os fios curtos do cabelo de Jensen.

- Você nunca mais vai se sentir só. Eu prometo! – Jensen o beijou novamente, sentindo que a sua vida estava recomeçando neste momento.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** A atualização demorou, eu sei! Mas gente... Eu também tenho vida pessoal, sabiam? Infelizmente, não vivo de escrever fics (mas bem que eu gostaria! rsrs).

Bom, eu confesso que tem pelo menos três autoras (TaXXTi, EmptySpaces11 e Miss Dartmoor, além de outras) que eu gostaria de amarrar na frente do computador e só deixar sair quando suas fics estiverem concluídas, mas não posso! *bico* rsrs

Controlem-se!

Ok, chega de piração... Realmente espero que a demora tenha valido à pena. E agradeçam a minha beta, porque sem ela o cap não teria ficado tão delicinha.

Beijokas a quem está acompanhando! E não se esqueçam das reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Depois de uma semana, Jared ainda intercalava suas noites, ora dormindo no apartamento de Jensen, ora no de Chad e Alice.

Jensen insistia para que o moreno fosse morar com ele em Nova Iorque, enquanto Chad e Alice achavam que ele só deveria procurar um lugar depois que arranjasse um emprego, assim poderia morar mais próximo do trabalho.

Jensen acordou cedo na sexta-feira, sorrindo e se aconchegando ao corpo forte deitado ao seu lado. Beijou o pescoço de Jared, que resmungou alguma coisa e enfiou o rosto ainda mais no travesseiro.

- Alguém precisa acordar porque tem uma entrevista de emprego hoje – Jensen falou próximo ao ouvido de Jared, que pulou rapidamente da cama.

- Eu estou atrasado? – O moreno parecia desesperado, procurando suas roupas pelo chão e fazendo Jensen gargalhar.

- Não, ainda tem bastante tempo. Mas agora eu sei como tirar você rapidamente da cama.

- Engraçadinho! – Jared o olhou querendo parecer bravo – Eu preciso de um banho – O moreno entrou no banheiro.

- Quer companhia? – Jensen gritou da cama.

- Nem pensar! Eu não posso me atrasar agora – Jared resmungou de dentro do box e Jensen deu risadas.

Em alguns minutos o moreno saiu do banheiro apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, fazendo Jensen suspirar.

- Tem certeza que você não pode se atrasar nem um pouquinho? – O loiro provocou.

- É melhor você não ficar me provocando, senão vai acabar tendo que me sustentar. Eu preciso deste emprego.

- Ok – Jensen bufou – Mas você vai pensar com carinho, não vai? Sobre morar aqui comigo?

- Jen...

- Por favor, Jared?

- Prometo que eu vou pensar, mas... Você sabe que é muito cedo pra isso – Jared falava enquanto se vestia.

- Nós já perdemos tempo demais em nossas vidas. Por que não simplificar as coisas de uma vez?

- Agora você parece o Chad falando – Jared debochou, querendo mudar de assunto.

- Por falar em Chad, eu pensei em fazer um jantar amanhã à noite. O que você acha?

- Um jantar? – Jared ajeitava a gravata diante do espelho.

- Sim, um jantar para os seus amigos. Assim eu finalmente poderia conhecê-los. Estou doido pra conhecer a Gaby, já que você fala tanto nela...

- Jen, eu... Eu não... – Jared engoliu em seco, não sabia o que dizer.

- O que foi? – Jensen o olhou desconfiado, percebendo que Jared ficara desconfortável com o assunto – Você não contou a eles sobre nós, não foi?

- Não. Eu... Eu achei que era muito cedo, eu... Acabei de voltar, e...

- E quando é que você pretendia contar? Nunca? – Jensen falou em um tom frio.

- Jensen...

- Pode deixar, Jared. Esquece o jantar.

- Me desculpe! – Jared falou com sinceridade.

- Ok. Melhor você se apressar senão vai acabar se atrasando – Jensen se vestiu e foi saindo do quarto.

- Eu te vejo hoje à noite? – Jared perguntou antes de sair.

- Eu... Acho que vou estar ocupado, mas... Quem sabe eu ligo pra marcar alguma coisa – Jensen falou secamente.

Jared foi embora se sentindo a pior das criaturas. Sabia que Jensen estava magoado, e com razão. Estava enrolando este tempo todo e não tivera coragem de se abrir com seus amigos, ou melhor, com sua família, porque Chad e Alice eram a única família que lhe restava.

Mas não era porque sentia vergonha ou por medo de não ser aceito. Sabia que Alice aceitaria numa boa e Chad provavelmente estranharia muito, mas também acabaria entendendo. Chegou à conclusão de que talvez o problema fosse consigo mesmo. Assumir um romance gay ainda era algo que soava estranho. Mas era algo que precisava ser feito.

No início chegara a acreditar que tudo tinha acontecido devido à sua carência, por ter vivido tanto tempo sozinho naquele lugar. Mas agora já não tinha mais nenhuma dúvida do que sentia. Jensen já ocupava um lugar enorme, não só em sua vida, mas em seu coração.

A entrevista de emprego tinha sido tranquila, mas Jared não estava muito confiante quanto a conseguir o emprego. Tampouco empolgado. Estava feliz por retomar sua vida, rever seus amigos, mas no fundo, não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar a trabalhar no que fazia antes. Mas não tinha muita escolha, com a sua formação, era pegar ou largar. E não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar desempregado por muito tempo. Não só pelo dinheiro, mas acima de tudo, precisava manter sua cabeça ocupada.

Durante o dia, Jared foi a mais algumas empresas entregar seu currículo e aproveitou também para visitar alguns velhos amigos.

À noite, apesar da vontade de procurar por Jensen, resolveu ir para o apartamento de Chad, afinal, não podia mais adiar a conversa.

- Que surpresa você por aqui em plena sexta-feira à noite. Pensei que você fosse pra casa da sua namorada - Alice comentou assim que Jared entrou, fazendo o moreno sorrir sem jeito.

- Onde está a Gaby? Já dormiu?

- Sim, ela estava tão cansadinha... Acabei de colocá-la na cama.

- E o Chad?

- Está no banho. Jared... Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Alice parou de colocar a mesa e o encarou, preocupada.

- Não, está tudo certo. Só tem uma coisa que eu quero falar com vocês, então...

- Você não está pensando em...

- Alice, eu não vou embora. Fique tranquila. É só uma coisa que eu preciso contar, é... Uma coisa pessoal.

- O que é pessoal? - Chad chegou à sala de jantar e ouviu parte da conversa.

- Será que a gente pode conversar durante o jantar? - Jared sugeriu, estava ansioso, mas não sabia por onde começar.

- Vamos lá, Chad! - Alice deu um tapa na bunda do marido - Me ajude a colocar a comida na mesa e deixe o Jared em paz - A morena percebeu o quanto o amigo estava desconfortável.

Enquanto comia, Chad olhava de vez em quando para Jared, curioso...

- É sobre a sua namorada? - Chad perguntou, não conseguindo mais se conter.

- O quê? - Jared estava perdido em seus pensamentos.

- O que você queria nos contar? É sobre ela?

- Ah, sim. É sobre isso. Tem algumas coisas que eu não contei a vocês, e...

- Na verdade, você não nos contou quase nada, Jared - Alice emendou, em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu sei, é que... Não é que eu estivesse escondendo, só estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor pra tocar no assunto, e...

- Desembucha, Jay! - Chad tocou no ombro do amigo e sorriu, tentando descontraí-lo.

- Então, eu fiquei esse tempo naquela ilha, praticamente o tempo todo sozinho, e... No verão apareciam alguns turistas curiosos pra conhecer o farol, mas eram muito poucos. E iam embora no mesmo dia, eu nem chegava a ter contato com eles.

- Eu não sei como você conseguiu viver assim, não dá pra entender – Chad comentou.

- Se eu parar pra pensar nisso, nem eu mesmo entendo, mas... Acho que todo mundo comete alguma loucura, pelo menos uma vez na vida, não é? - Jared sorriu sem graça - Ou algumas, como é o meu caso.

Alice sorriu, esperando pela continuação da história.

- Então, resumindo... Há pouco mais de dois meses esta pessoa apareceu lá na ilha e meio que virou a minha vida de cabeça pra baixo. – Jared sorriu com a lembrança - O engraçado é que eu fui extremamente rude, grosseiro, e... Bom, tudo o que eu queria era ficar lá sozinho, em paz, mas ele não desistiu e voltou lá outras vezes, e... Nós acabamos nos envolvendo.

- Você disse "ele"? Não é da sua namorada que você está falando? – Chad perguntou sem dar muita importância, enquanto bebia mais um gole de cerveja.

- Esta é a parte estranha. Eu... não... estou... namorando... uma garota – Jared falou e não teve coragem de levantar os olhos para encarar os amigos.

Chad começou a gargalhar – Essa é boa, Jay! Agora conta outra, vai? – Chad continuou rindo até olhar para sua esposa, que estava séria demais, e então novamente para Jared, que continuava sério também.

- Não é uma piada, Chad – Jared forçou um sorriso – Eu sei o quanto isso deve parecer estranho, mas...

- Você está querendo nos dizer que foi para aquela maldita ilha por dois anos, e voltou de lá gay? – O loiro perguntou de forma direta.

- Chad! – Alice o repreendeu.

- Eu não tinha pensado desta maneira, mas... Acho que sim. Se eu estou saindo com um homem, deve querer dizer que agora eu sou gay, não é? – Jared falou mais para si mesmo do que para os amigos, como se analisasse a situação.

- Espera... Jared, cara... Eu te conheço desde antes da faculdade. Você não é gay! Era você quem pegava todas as gatinhas e nos deixava morrendo de inveja, lembra? E depois você conheceu a Gen, e se casou, e...

- Chad, você não está entendendo! Isso não quer dizer que eu ande por aí olhando pros outros homens com desejo, mas... O que houve entre e o Jensen e eu, é... É muito maior, eu não sei explicar. Mas não é o fato dele ser um homem, é a pessoa incrível que ele é... Eu... Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele... Não é algo que eu consiga controlar.

- Jensen? O nome dele é Jensen? – Alice finalmente se pronunciou – Já não basta este nome ser estranho, agora parece que todo Jensen que eu ouço falar é gay! Lembra daquele autor que a gente estava falando lá na livraria? – A morena balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Alice, é... É da mesma pessoa que nós estamos falando.

- Você está brincando, né? – Alice olhou desconfiada e Jared balançou a cabeça em negativa – Puta que pariu, Padalecki! Você está pegando o Jensen Ackles?

- Eu não sei de quem vocês estão falando, mas... Isso é informação demais pra minha cabeça – Chad bebeu mais um pouco da sua cerveja e se levantou – Eu vou sair pra comprar cigarros.

Assim que Chad saiu do apartamento, Jared olhou para Alice, que ainda parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Desde quando ele fuma? – Jared perguntou, estranhando.

- Ele não fuma. Não liga não, Jay. Ele só precisa de um tempo pra digerir isso tudo.

- Acho que ele não vai lidar bem com isso.

- Não, não esquenta. O Chad não é preconceituoso, ele vai entender. O problema é que você é como um irmão pra ele, e depois que você voltou... Bom, ele quer te proteger de tudo e de todos. Com certeza ele vai implicar um pouco no início, mas eu conheço o meu marido, ele vai acabar aceitando numa boa.

- Eu espero.

- Mas Jay... Então vocês estão mesmo juntos? É na casa dele que você tem dormido quando não fica aqui?

- Sim, nós estamos juntos, mas...

- Mas?

- Ele ficou chateado quando soube que eu ainda não tinha contado pra vocês.

- E por que você falou isso pra ele?

- Ele queria que vocês fossem jantar na casa dele, e...

- Ah... Ferrou, então!

- É. Ferrou! – Jared simplesmente concordou.

- Se não fosse por isso, você iria enrolar mais ainda pra nos contar, não é? – Alice riu – Mas então... Que tal você convidá-lo pra jantar aqui conosco um dia desses?

- Eu não sei se ele vai aceitar. Nem sei se ele ainda vai querer falar comigo – Jared falou com tristeza.

- Quer saber? Você não entende nada de homens! Se você for até lá e falar com ele com jeitinho, eu aposto que ele vai ceder.

- Ele está ocupado. Ao menos foi o que me falou.

- Pelo menos liga pra ele, vai? Você não vai deixar um homem daqueles escapar tão facilmente, vai? Jared, você não tem noção do quão sortudo você é! – Alice falou com empolgação.

- Pode ser. Talvez eu ligue mais tarde.

Chad ainda não tinha retornado e Jared foi para o seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama e verificou o seu celular, vendo que não tinha nenhuma chamada perdida, tampouco mensagens.

Jensen estava bancando o teimoso. Até tinha motivos pra ter ficado chateado, mas Jared também tinha seus motivos pra não ter contado a seus amigos até então. O moreno pensou até quando Jensen aguentaria ficar emburrado, sem falar com ele por conta disso... Não conhecia o loiro tão bem assim para prever, e resolveu que o melhor era não entrar no seu jogo.

Mas assim que pensou em discar o número do loiro, como num passe de mágica, o seu celular tocou... Era ele.

- Alô!

- Hey! Eh... – Jensen não sabia direito o que dizer.

- Pensei que você estivesse ocupado demais pra me ligar.

- Jared, eu...

- Eu entendo que você tenha ficado chateado, Jensen.

- Que bom que você entende, por que eu fiquei! Eu esperava que...

- Esperava o quê? Eu estive longe por dois anos e voltei há pouco mais de uma semana. Você queria que eu chegasse aqui e despejasse tudo em cima dos meus amigos? Seria um pouco de informação demais para digerir logo de cara, não? Ou você achou que eu realmente não fosse contar a eles?

- Eu sinto muito, eu...

- Tem outra coisa, também... Eu sei que pra você é absolutamente normal sair por aí com um homem, beijar ele no meio da rua, mas... Pra mim isso ainda é estranho, é algo novo. Eu posso me acostumar, mas... Não é bem assim, de uma hora pra outra.

- Você está certo, Jared. Eu fui um egoísta. Não pensei por este lado, e... Me desculpe!

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo. Mas você não precisava agir feito um garotinho mimado por causa disso.

- Um garotinho mimado? – Jensen forçou uma risada.

- Sim, um _lindo_ garotinho mimado... Você sequer quis ouvir os meus motivos, Jen!

- Certo. Se você está querendo fazer eu me sentir um completo idiota, já conseguiu.

- Eu contei a eles.

- Você... O quê? – A voz de Jensen era pura surpresa.

- É... Foi melhor assim.

- E aí? Qual foi a reação deles?

- Surpresa, e então... A Alice teve um ataque de fangirl quando soube que era você – Jensen gargalhou do outro lado da linha – O Chad deu piti e saiu pra comprar cigarros, sendo que nem fuma... O que eu posso dizer? Foi melhor do que eu esperava.

- Você foi corajoso, espero que fique tudo bem. Mas agora... Por que você não vem até aqui? A minha cama está tão vazia sem você!

- Não. É a minha vez de ficar emburrado agora! – Jared provocou, brincando – Na verdade eu quero esperar o Chad voltar e ter uma conversa com ele a sós. Acho que eu devo isso a ele. A oferta é tentadora, Jen, mas eu vou ter que recusar desta vez.

- Ok. Eu vejo você amanhã, então?

- Com certeza.

- Jared, eu... É... Eu... - Jensen quis dizer "_Eu te amo_", mas não teve coragem - Eu vou esperar por você. Tenha uma boa noite!

Quando Jared voltou para a sala, Chad já havia voltado e estava sentado no sofá, assistindo a um filme. Ou fazendo de conta que assistia.

Jared se sentou no outro canto do sofá, então Chad desligou a TV e o encarou, começando a rir.

- Cara, eu... Isso é muito estranho, não é? Quero dizer, nada contra, mas... Eu não sei o que dizer. O que você diria se estivesse no meu lugar? Se a situação fosse comigo?

- Eu diria: Eu sempre imaginei que você fosse uma bichona! – Jared brincou e ambos caíram na gargalhada.

- Eu não conheço esse tal autor, esse Jensen, nem sei nada a respeito dele, mas... Deve ser mesmo alguém especial pra convencer você a sair daquela ilha, não é? E fazer você literalmente ficar de quatro por ele...

- Chad! – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Vai ser estranho ver você com outro cara, mas... Se é o que você quer, se você está feliz com isso, eu só posso fazer o que sempre fiz... Continuar te apoiando e sendo seu amigo.

- É bom saber que eu posso contar com você.

- Eu só quero te pedir um favor...

- O quê?

- Não beije ele na minha frente, ok? – Chad fez uma careta.

- Idiota! – Jared deu risadas e jogou uma almofada no amigo. Estava tudo bem entre eles, afinal.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>Quero agradecer imensamente pelas reviews, meu leitores lyndus! Adoro vocês!<p>

Beijos e até o próximo capítulo...


	15. Chapter 15

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta/Conselheira:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

Jared ajeitava suas roupas dentro da mala, pensando que concordar em ir morar com Jensen, depois de uma tórrida noite de sexo, não tinha sido uma das decisões mais inteligentes que tomara em sua vida. E concordar com Alice em trazer o loiro ali para o jantar, muito menos...

Conhecia Chad há muitos anos, mas não fazia ideia de como o amigo iria se comportar diante desta situação.

Queria muito que eles se conhecessem, mas preferia que fosse de uma maneira menos formal. A situação em que se encontrava era ridícula, além de constrangedora.

Terminou de arrumar suas coisas e foi até a sala de jantar, onde Alice colocava os pratos, pacientemente.

Ficou ali parado, sem dizer nada, tentando manter a calma, mas Alice o conhecia como ninguém e já havia percebido sua ansiedade.

- Nervoso? – A cunhada tentou puxar assunto, já que o moreno estava calado demais.

- Não, por que estaria? - Jared tentou disfarçar.

- Não sei, você parece ansioso...

- Isso tudo é ridículo! – Jared colocou as mãos na cabeça e começou a rir, em sinal de nervosismo.

- É só um jantar, Jared! Eu é que deveria estar nervosa aqui, afinal eu estou cozinhando para _Jensen Ackles_!

- Você não vai começar com outro ataque de fangirl, vai? – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Deixa de ser chato! – Alice se fez de emburrada.

- Por que você tinha que sugerir este jantar? Olha a situação que você me colocou...

- Qual é o problema?

- Qual é o problema? - Jared riu – Eu estou me sentindo uma garota que vai apresentar o namorado para os pais. Isso não tem a menor graça, Alice! – Jared fez bico quando viu a cunhada ter um ataque de riso.

- Você é uma graça, Jared! Agora relaxa, prometo que eu não vou perguntar quais são as intenções dele com você – Alice brincou, arrancando um sorriso do moreno.

- Obrigado. Assim eu fico mais tranquilo – Jared riu – Mas não é por você que eu estou com medo. É pelo Chad. E por falar nisso, onde ele está?

- Acho que ele morreu lá no chuveiro. Eu vou resgatá-lo e já volto.

Assim que Alice se retirou da sala o interfone tocou e Jared abriu a porta e foi até o elevador, esperar por Jensen.

O loiro parecia tranquilo, mas por dentro, estava igualmente nervoso, pois queria causar uma boa impressão à família de Jared.

- Hey! – Jared lhe deu um beijo rápido e forçou um sorriso.

- Oi! Está tudo bem? – Jensen percebeu que Jared estava à beira de um ataque de nervos.

- Está. Tudo ótimo. Vamos, eles estão nos esperando – Jared pegou Jensen pela mão e o conduziu até a porta do apartamento, onde o loiro parou por um momento.

- Olha Jared, se você não quiser, eu... Eu posso voltar e a gente deixa isso para um outro dia.

- O quê? Nunca! A Alice passou a tarde inteira cozinhando só porque você viria. Ela vai me matar se você não entrar.

- Não é esta a questão. Você está desconfortável com isso, não é? Eu... Talvez eu tenha precipitado as coisas, e...

- Jensen... – Jared respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar – Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou desconfortável com esta situação, mas... Eu quero isso tanto quanto você. Acredite – O moreno falou com sinceridade.

- Ok.

- Ah, se o Chad fizer alguma pergunta idiota, você ignora, está bem?

- Pode deixar. Eu não vou brigar com o seu amigo, Jared. Agora vamos entrar porque quem está começando a ficar nervoso sou eu.

Alice estava ajeitando algumas coisas na mesa quando os dois entraram.

- Alice... É...

- Oh my god! – A morena colocou a mão no peito e arregalou os olhos.

- Jensen, esta é a Alice – Jared rolou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, se segurando para não rir pela reação da cunhada.

- Muito prazer, Alice – Jensen apertou sua mão e lhe deu um beijinho no rosto, fazendo a morena corar.

- Ah, o prazer é meu! E desculpe meu ataque de fa... Digo, a minha reação, mas é que eu sou sua fã desde que você lançou seu primeiro livro, então...

- É mesmo? Puxa, é uma honra pra mim saber disso - Jensen sorriu, simpático.

Neste momento Chad entrou na sala e Jared os apresentou também, percebendo que o sorriso do amigo ao cumprimentá-lo era totalmente forçado.

- Vamos nos sentar, garotos, eu vou pegar uma bebidinha pra nós. Acho que estamos precisando – Alice deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Chad, que gemeu baixinho, sentindo dor.

Jensen se sentou ao lado de Jared em um sofá e Chad sentou-se no outro, em frente a eles. Por um momento os três ficaram em um silêncio constrangedor, então Jared puxou um assunto qualquer, tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Então, é... Você é escritor? – Chad perguntou algum tempo depois.

- Sou.

- Eu não sou muito ligado nessas coisas. Na verdade eu só soube que você existia quando soube que o Jared... – Chad parou de falar e olhou para o amigo, que o fuzilava com os olhos - Bom, e o que você foi fazer naquela ilha, afinal?

- Chad... – Jared chamou sua atenção.

- Eu passei por uma fase difícil na minha vida, e... Resolvi passar algum tempo em um lugar calmo e sozinho pra tentar colocar minha cabeça no lugar. Tentar... Recomeçar a minha vida.

- E funcionou? – Chad era direto com as perguntas.

Jensen olhou para Jared e sorriu com ternura – Funcionou. E foi a melhor decisão que eu tomei em minha vida – O loiro segurou a mão de Jared neste momento e Chad pigarreou, fazendo o loiro largá-la, um pouco sem jeito.

- Então o Jared deixou você _inspirado_? – Chad perguntou brincando e começou a rir, deixando o amigo ainda mais puto.

- Sim, ele é mesmo muito _inspirador_ – Jensen entrou na brincadeira.

- Eu vou ver se a Alice precisa de ajuda – Jared se levantou e saiu. Pensou que iria sufocar se continuasse ali.

- Chad... – Jensen de repente falou sério - Eu sei que você é o melhor amigo do Jared, e que isso tudo deve estar sendo estranho, mas...

- Eu não sou nenhum homofóbico, Jensen. Pode ficar tranquilo. Nem tenho nada contra você, ou sobre vocês dois ficarem juntos.

- Então qual é o problema?

- Você acha mesmo que isso vai dar certo? Quero dizer, agora vocês já vão morar juntos... Isso não está sendo precipitado demais?

- E por que seria? O Jared é adulto, ele sabe o que está fazendo.

- O que me preocupa é o que pode acontecer com ele se algo der errado.

- Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil tudo o que vocês passaram, dois anos sem saber como ele estava... Mas Chad, você não pode querer protegê-lo do mundo. Assim como vocês, tudo o que eu mais quero é ver o Jared feliz, livre desse pesadelo em que ele vivia, mas querendo ou não, ele precisa voltar a viver. Não dá pra gente ficar zelando por ele o tempo inteiro e impedir ele de sentir... Porque a vida é assim, cheia de altos e baixos, uma hora você está feliz, na outra você sofre, nada é perfeito.

- É, eu sei. Eu só... Só queria ter conseguido fazer mais por ele. Sabe, quando tudo aconteceu...

- Você e a Alice fizeram muito por ele, acredite.

O jantar correu tranquilamente, conversaram bastante e Alice ficou ainda mais encantada com o loiro. Chad ainda fez uma e outra piada de mau gosto, provocando Jared, mas o moreno já estava curtido, depois que percebeu que Jensen estava mais à vontade, já não se importava mais.

- Vem Jensen... Quero te apresentar a nossa filhota – Alice conduziu o loiro até o quarto da menina, mas na verdade, queria falar com ele a sós.

- Eu já volto – Jensen piscou para Jared e deixou ele conversando com Chad enquanto seguiu Alice até o quarto.

- Essa á a Gaby, a nossa princesinha – A morena ficou ao lado do berço, enquanto o bebê brincava com uma bolinha colorida e balbuciava palavras em seu próprio vocabulário.

- Ela á uma gracinha! – Jensen se aproximou com um sorriso enorme - O Jared fala tanto nela e ele tem toda razão. Ela é uma criança adorável.

- Ela é sim. Jensen... Desculpe eu perguntar, mas... O Jared tem passado mais tempo com você do que aqui com a gente, e... Como ele tem se comportado quando está com você? Quero dizer, ele parece deprimido, ou...

- Ele... Ma maior parte do tempo ele está bem. Mas tem momentos em que ele se isola completamente. Parece que ele cria uma barreira, sabe? O corpo dele está presente, mas a cabeça está longe daqui. E quando eu chamo a atenção dele de volta, dá pra sentir a tristeza. Ele tenta disfarçar, mas... Não se sai muito bem com isso.

- É, eu também já percebi. Às vezes ele simplesmente se tranca no quarto e fica lá, sozinho, por horas... Sem falar que... Bom, não que eu esteja reclamando, mas ele é um pouco obcecado com a nossa segurança. Ele comprou uma cadeirinha nova pra Gaby, porque achou que a que eu usava não era segura. E foi falar com o síndico do prédio pra saber sobre o plano de emergência em caso de incêndio.

- É, ele também pesquisou o índice de acidentes das companhias aéreas, antes de eu pegar um vôo esta semana.

- Eu já o aconselhei a procurar um psiquiatra, mas... Sabe como ele é teimoso, não é?

- Ele vai ficar bem, Alice. Só precisa de tempo – Jensen tentou tranquiliza-la.

- Eu espero. Mas você vai me dizer se as coisas piorarem, não vai?

- Eu prometo. Pode ficar tranquila, eu vou cuidar muito bem dele.

- Eu sei que sim. E eu fico feliz por você ter entrado na vida dele. Nem quero pensar no que seria se isso não tivesse acontecido.

- x -

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas de conseguir um novo emprego, Jared acabou voltando ao seu antigo cargo na Indústria metalúrgica em que trabalhava anteriomente.

Por um lado, era bom voltar a fazer o que fazia, rever alguns colegas que ainda trabalhavam lá, assim como Chad. Mas também tinha que lidar com as pessoas fazendo perguntas e fazendo comentários sobre a tragédia que acontecera com sua família, trazendo lembranças que ele queria deixar para trás.

Chegou cansado em casa no final do dia. Tinha passado o dia se inteirando dos projetos que teria que dar andamento e sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Entrou no apartamento de Jensen e percebeu que o loiro ainda não havia chegado. Tomou um banho demorado, tentando relaxar, vestiu uma roupa confortável e ficou perambulando pela casa.

Morar com outro homem era definitivamente algo muito estranho. Mas já estava se acostumando com as manias de Jensen. Algumas o faziam rir, outras eram adoráveis, e também tinha aquelas que ele simplesmente tolerava. Como a mania de tirar o paletó e o largar em qualquer lugar, seja uma cadeira, sofá, ou até mesmo no balcão da cozinha. E a de ficar por horas conversando com Misha ao telefone. Jensen insistia que Jared tinha ciúmes de Misha, mas o moreno tinha certeza que não era isso, simplesmente não tinha simpatizado com ele desde a primeira vez que o vira no Chalé.

Jared olhou ao redor, percebendo que o apartamento de Jensen não se parecia muito com ele. O loiro era romântico e sensível, e aquele apartamento nada mais era além de prático. Os móveis eram todos de muito bom gosto, mas faltava alguma coisa. Faltava um toque de Jensen nele.

Na biblioteca havia muitos livros, de todos os tipos e para todos os gostos. Em cima da escrivaninha tinha uma foto de Jensen com Julian, e pelo sorriso de Jensen na fotografia e pelo brilho em seus olhos, Jared pode perceber que ele era feliz. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que o vira na ilha, quando, apesar de tentar esconder, podia ver a dor em seus olhos. Sorriu, pensando que tinha sido a teimosia de Jensen que o trouxera de volta à vida.

Jensen chegou em casa por volta das oito horas, largou seu paletó no sofá da sala e foi até o quarto. Estranhou o fato de Jared não estar ali, então saiu à procura dele pelo apartamento.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, encontrou o moreno cochilando com a cabeça apoiada no próprio braço, em cima da escrivaninha. Na sua mão direita estava o porta retratos com a foto de Julian. Jensen pegou o objeto nas mãos, e sorriu ao se lembrar do momento em que a foto havia sido tirada. Lembrou-se do quanto era feliz naquela época. Então olhou para Jared e só conseguiu sorrir ainda mais, pensando no quão abençoado estava sendo por ter mais uma chance. Por ter encontrado o amor pela segunda vez.

Afagou os cabelos do moreno, que foi despertando e abriu os olhos um pouco assustado.

- Jen? Eu... Que diabos... Eu dormi?

- Parece que sim – Jensen sorriu – Vem, vamos lá pra sala, senão você vai acabar tendo um torcicolo – Jensen segurou sua mão e o conduziu até o sofá.

Jared riu ao ver o paletó largado sobre o braço do sofá, então puxou o loiro em seus braços, o beijando com carinho.

- Como foi o seu dia? Você parece cansado – Jensen comentou quando se sentaram no sofá.

- Eu sobrevivi – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Você não precisa trabalhar lá se não quiser, você sabe.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu não vou poder fugir da curiosidade das pessoas a vida inteira. Uma hora eu vou ter que enfrentar isso, então... Melhor que seja agora de uma vez.

- Estou gostando de ver – Jensen sorriu, orgulhoso.

- Mas e você? Como foi a reunião?

- Tudo certo. Eu fiquei tanto tempo longe disso tudo, mas é bom estar de volta. Você acredita que o meu último livro ainda está na lista dos mais vendidos?

- É... Nem todo mundo tem bom gosto pra leitura – Jared tentou falar sério, mas não aguentou e começou a rir.

- Você é meu fã número um. Pode admitir! – Jensen brincou.

- Eu sou, com certeza. Mas não exatamente dos seus livros – Jared olhou o corpo do loiro de cima a baixo, fazendo Jensen rolar os olhos.

- x -

No sábado, Jensen fora convidado para uma festa dos seus amigos, e achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade para apresentar Jared a eles.

Quando chegaram ao clube, Jared parecia bastante desconfortável em meio à multidão, mas aos poucos foi se soltando e ficando mais à vontade. No decorrer da noite, Jensen o apresentou aos seus amigos mais íntimos, como Jason, Tom, Steve, Chris, Danneel, e todos gostaram dele, afinal, o simples fato de ver o quanto o loiro estava feliz já bastava para que seus amigos o aprovassem.

O moreno não se sentia muito bem ali, em meio a tantas pessoas, mas fez um esforço, pois sabia o quanto isso era importante para Jensen.

Conversou com os amigos mais próximos do loiro e até mesmo com Misha, bebeu um pouco e acabou até se divertindo.

Desde que voltara da ilha, Jensen queria comemorar com seus amigos a sua nova vida. Não só o fato de ter voltado a escrever e a pintar, mas a nova vida que estava construindo com Jared.

Não podia sentir-se mais feliz e realizado ao ver Jared se dando bem com seus amigos, conversando, rindo, até mesmo sendo tolerante com Misha... Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, voltou a se sentir completo.

Em certo momento da noite, Jensen percebeu que Jared se afastou de todos e estava parado próximo a uma das janelas, com o olhar vago, os pensamentos longe dali.

- Hey! Por que você não se junta a nós? – Jensen se aproximou e chamou sua atenção.

Jared o encarou por um momento, parecia assustado, perdido...

- Eu... Eu quero ir embora, Jensen.

- Mas Jared... A noite está apenas começando. Vem comigo, eu quero que você conheça uma amiga – Jensen segurou sua mão e foi o conduzindo na direção em que estavam seus amigos.

- Eu quero ir agora, Jensen! – Jared elevou o tom de voz e se desvencilhou de sua mão bruscamente, chamando a atenção dos que estavam mais próximos. Jensen o olhou atônito, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Ok, nós... Podemos ir embora – O loiro praticamente sussurrou, percebendo o olhar das pessoas sobre eles, mas Jared nem sequer o esperou, já havia saído porta afora.

Jensen pediu desculpas a alguns amigos que estavam mais próximos e foi atrás do moreno. O encontrou no estacionamento, andando de um lado para o outro, com as mãos na cabeça. O loiro se aproximou com calma, sem saber exatamente o que dizer. Estava magoado, mas ao mesmo tempo percebia que Jared também não estava bem.

- Entre no carro, eu vou levar você pra casa – Foi tudo o que Jensen conseguiu dizer.

Jared não falou nada e todo o percurso até o apartamento foi feito em silêncio. O moreno encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro e Jensen percebeu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

O silêncio continuou no caminho da garagem até o apartamento. Quando entraram, Jared parecia um pouco mais calmo e quando finalmente olhou para Jensen, sentia-se completamente envergonhado pelo que fizera.

- Jensen, eu... – Jared apenas baixou os olhos, sem conseguir encará-lo. Não sabia o que dizer para tentar concertar o que fizera – Eu... Preciso ficar sozinho.

Jared foi para o quarto e se deitou na cama, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria dormir depois daquilo.

Jensen entrou no quarto atrás dele, ficou algum tempo o observando e suspirou cansado.

- Tudo bem... Eu vou deixar você sozinho – O loiro pegou seu travesseiro e saiu do quarto, indo deitar-se no quarto de hóspedes.

Queria poder entender o que se passara com Jared, mas sabia que não iria conseguir arrancar nada dele naquele momento. Percebeu o quanto o moreno estava arrependido e envergonhado pela sua atitude, mas seu orgulho também estava ferido, e se Jared queria mesmo ficar sozinho, assim seria.

Jensen rolava de um lado para o outro na cama, angustiado. De vez em quando podia ouvir soluços vindos do quarto ao lado. Estava contendo a vontade de ir lá, pegar Jared no colo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Mas sabia que se fosse lá, acabariam brigando e isso era tudo o que menos precisavam no momento. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir, mesmo sabendo que seria em vão.

Já era madrugada quando ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e por um instante chegou a prender a respiração, desejando que o outro não fosse embora. Estava de costas para a porta, mas podia sentir que Jared o observava, provavelmente pensando que estava dormindo.

Ouviu a porta ser fechada com cuidado e então alguns passos em direção à cama. Percebeu que Jared hesitou um pouco e então se deitou ao seu lado, se aproximando devagar, até se encostar no corpo de Jensen. Com todo o cuidado, o envolveu em seus braços; Jensen podia sentir a respiração dele em sua nuca. Continuou fingindo que dormia, se sentindo aliviado por Jared estar ali, junto dele. Sentir os braços do moreno o envolvendo fazia com que se sentisse mais calmo e seguro. E assim ambos caíram num sono profundo e dormiram até a manhã seguinte.

Jared foi o primeiro a acordar. Sentiu vontade de se levantar e fazer sua corrida matinal, como de costume, mas sua prioridade agora era falar com Jensen. Sabia que o loiro não o perdoaria tão facilmente, mas precisava explicar-se.

Ficou ali deitado, apenas observando Jensen dormir. Jamais se cansaria de admirar o quanto o outro era lindo e perfeito. Fez um carinho em seus cabelos curtos, depois contornou seus lábios com a ponta do dedo, fazendo Jensen apertar os lábios e passar a língua por eles.

O loiro foi acordando aos poucos, mas não se afastou quando viu Jared deitado ao seu lado.

- Bom dia! – Jensen falou com a voz rouca, se aconchegando nos braços do moreno – Vejo que não conseguiu dormir sem mim – Seu sorriso era provocador.

- Jen, eu... – Jared engoliu o nó na garganta, mas não conseguiu esconder os olhos marejados.

- Jared, vamos esquecer isso, ok? Está tudo bem.

- Não, não está nada bem. O que eu fiz ontem foi... Foi imperdoável, eu... Eu fui grosseiro e te envergonhei na frente dos seus amigos.

- Meu amigos? Eles já fizeram barracos muito piores, Jared. Você não faz ideia. Ninguém vai nem se lembrar do que aconteceu ontem, não se preocupe.

- Você só está tentando amenizar as coisas pro meu lado.

- Não. Eu só estou tentando não transformar uma bobagem como esta na nossa primeira briga. Quero dizer, não seria a primeira, se contar as que ocorreram na ilha, mas... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Você dormiu aqui no quarto de hóspedes.

- Eu quis te dar espaço. Só isso.

- Me desculpe! Eu sinto muito, eu... Eu não estava pensando naquela hora, eu só queria sair daquele lugar, eu não quis magoar você.

- Eu sei. E Jared, se você quiser conversar sobre o que está sentindo, eu estou aqui para te ouvir. Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, pode confiar em mim.

- Eu sei disso, e eu confio muito em você, só... Eu não quero ser um peso pra você. Você é um homem público e eu não quero atrapalhar a sua vida.

- Você jamais vai atrapalhar, Jared. Você é parte da minha vida agora. A melhor parte. E se houver problemas, nós vamos enfrentá-los juntos.

- Jen?

- Hmm?

- Você é perfeito, sabia? Às vezes eu fico pensando se você existe mesmo, ou se é imaginação minha.

- O quê? – Jensen sorriu.

- Quem sabe eu não continuo preso naquela ilha, e isso tudo é apenas um sonho, ou alguma fantasia da minha cabeça... Porque se for um sonho, eu não quero acordar nunca mais.

- Isso tudo é real, meu amor. Eu sou real - Jensen segurou uma das mãos de Jared e entrelaçou seus dedos - Eu sou o príncipe que resgatou você das masmorras, lembra? - Jensen brincou, arrancando um sorriso verdadeiro do moreno.

- Príncipe? – Jared olhou para o loiro, incrédulo.

- E por que não?

- Estava demorando pra você ficar convencido – Jared bufou e rolou os olhos, fazendo Jensen rir.

- É mesmo? – Jensen sorriu de um jeito safado – Agora vem cá... – Jensen se deitou sobre o corpo do moreno e o beijou com paixão - Eu vou provar pra você o quanto eu sou real...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p>NA: Consegui! rsrs... E eu jurava que não ia conseguir atualizar mais nada este ano! \o/

Obrigada pelas reviews, SEUS LINDOS! Amei cada uma delas. Beijos e até o próximo capítulo!**_  
><em>**


	16. Chapter 16

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>_

_**Capítulo 16**_

Jared estava fazendo o possível para retomar a sua vida, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa nada fácil. Não que isso o surpreendesse, mas tinha que admitir para si mesmo que diversas vezes ao dia, sentia vontade de voltar correndo para aquela maldita ilha.

Nem mesmo o trabalho estava sendo fácil. As notícias se espalharam rapidamente depois do seu retorno, e nem todos os seus colegas de trabalho aceitaram bem a sua volta.

- Então é você quem vai me ajudar com o projeto da nova máquina? – Chad falava enquanto fazia algumas anotações sobre o desenho de um motor.

- Parece que sim – Jared terminava alguns cálculos em frente ao computador.

- Como nos velhos tempos, hein?

- Você acha isso bom? – Jared girou a cadeira, ficando de frente para o amigo.

- Acho. Quero dizer, pelo menos eu confio no seu trabalho. As coisas andam difíceis por aqui.

- É estranho... – Jared ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, deixando Chad preocupado.

- O que é estranho?

- Antes... Eu gostava disso aqui. Gostava do que eu fazia, e agora... Ok, não era o emprego dos meus sonhos, você sabe, mas... Eu não sei, eu deveria estar animado para recomeçar, e no entanto...

- E no entanto...?

- Eu não vejo a hora do dia terminar e poder voltar pra casa, é como se... É quase um sacrifício ficar aqui, entende?

- Sim. Você não vê a hora de poder voltar para o seu homem. Isso é tão romântico que chega a me arrepiar – Chad passou a mão pelo próprio braço, fingindo sentir um arrepio.

- Tudo bem. Você pode tirar sarro à vontade – Jared deu risadas – Eu também não perdoaria se fosse com você.

- O que é que as meninas estão fazendo sozinhas aqui na sala? Cuidado Chad... Dizem que isso é contagioso – Charles fez piada logo que entrou, Jared e Chad apenas olharam um para o outro, achando melhor ignorar – Então esse é o projeto que restou para mim? Ótimo! – Charles sorriu com ironia, pegou os papéis de cima da mesa e saiu da sala.

- Eu ainda vou quebrar a cara dele – Jared resmungou assim que ficaram a sós.

- Não vale à pena. Ele só está enciumado porque o chefe passou os melhores projetos pra você.

- Ok. Então vamos trabalhar - Jared achou melhor não se aborrecer ainda mais.

- x -

No dia seguinte, Jensen trabalhava no seu novo livro quando Jared chegou em casa, e estranhou o fato do moreno ter voltado mais cedo do trabalho.

- Hey! Você chegou cedo – Jensen foi ao seu encontro e lhe deu um selinho nos lábios – Está tudo bem?

- Está sim – Jared o puxou para um abraço e o beijou profundamente – Vejo que você voltou a escrever – O moreno comentou ao ver o laptop sobre a mesa de centro.

- É, eu estou me dedicando ao meu novo livro. Está sendo um pouco trabalhoso, por que eu não quero perder nenhum detalhe. Eu leio e releio... Sempre fica parecendo que eu esqueci de algo...

- Posso ler? – Jared perguntou só para provocar.

- Não ainda. Deixa de ser apressadinho, vai? – Jared fez bico e Jensen sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo – Mas por que você voltou tão cedo hoje? – Jensen estranhou a reação de Jared à pergunta.

- Eu... Eu me demiti – O moreno se afastou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de nervosismo.

- Se demitiu? – Jensen estranhou – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- O de sempre... Eu só... Perdi a paciência com as brincadeiras idiotas. Só isso.

- Que tipo de brincadeiras idiotas?

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Jen... Deixa pra lá.

- Jared... Fala comigo, por favor? Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Até mesmo o Chad faz piadas gays com você e eu nunca vi você se importar antes, agora vem me dizer que pediu demissão por causa disso?

- Pois é, eu nunca me importei, não costumo ligar pra esse tipo de coisa. Enquanto eram só piadas sobre queimar a rosca e esse tipo de idiotices, tudo bem, mas ele... Ele descobriu quem você é e fica...

- E fica...?

- Ele decorou trechos dos seus livros e fica fazendo zoação em cima deles... Fica... Eu mandei ele se ferrar e dei um soco na cara dele – Jared riu, sem humor.

- Um soco?

- Eu sei que não é nenhuma atitude sensata, não é o que você esperava de mim, mas... Eu não podia permitir esse tipo de coisa. O que eu tenho com você é sagrado e eu não...

- Eu amo você! – Jensen o interrompeu com um beijo na boca.

- O quê?

- Eu disse que amo você! – Jensen o abraçou com força e beijou seu pescoço, deixando Jared sem entender nada – Eu não teria feito outra coisa em seu lugar.

- Mesmo? Quero dizer... Eu estava esperando você me xingar por conta disso, ou me passar um sermão sobre eu ter que ser mais compreensivo com as pessoas, qualquer coisa assim.

- Ei! Eu não sou assim chato! – Jensen se fez de ofendido.

- Às vezes você é – Jared brincou – Adoravelmente chato! – O moreno o puxou para um beijo.

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso.

- Não se preocupe, eu sei me virar. Você deveria ter visto a cara do Chad – Jared riu - Ah, espero que você não se importe em me sustentar por uns tempos. Eu posso cozinhar e lustrar seus sapatos pra pagar minha estadia aqui, se você quiser...

- Eu tive uma ideia melhor. Você pode me pagar em favores sexuais. O que acha? – Jensen ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois sorriu de um jeito safado.

- Desse jeito eu vou querer ficar desempregado pelo resto da minha vida – Jared passou a língua pelos lábios – Quer que eu me ajoelhe, senhor?

- x -

Nos dias seguintes, Jensen percebeu que Jared andava estranho, com alterações de humor e algumas vezes parecia até deprimido. Tentou convencê-lo a procurar um médico, mas o moreno sempre desconversava quando tocava neste assunto, dizendo que só precisava de um novo emprego para manter a cabeça ocupada.

Talvez o problema fosse apenas este, ou talvez fosse algo muito maior...

Jensen viajou com Misha para ir a uma feira, e quando retornou, tomou um grande susto pela reação de Jared.

- Jensen... Graças a Deus! – O moreno foi ao seu encontro e o abraçou apertado.

- Hey meu amor, você... Jared, você está tremendo! – Jensen percebeu ao segurar a mão do moreno – E pálido também. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Olá Jared! – Misha o cumprimentou de longe.

- Se aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jared respondeu com a mesma pergunta, ignorando Misha – Por que esse atraso todo? E por que você não atendeu as minhas ligações?

- Eu estou duas horas atrasado, Jared. Isso é mais do que normal em um vôo com este tempo. Você sabe disso. Por que tudo isso agora?

- E o seu celular?

- Eu devo ter esquecido de ligá-lo depois do vôo. Me desculpe! – Jensen tirou o aparelho da sua pasta e o ligou, vendo que tinha oito chamadas perdidas e três mensagens, todas de Jared.

- Claro... Você deve ter esquecido – Jared ironizou – Um avião acabou de fazer um pouso forçado naquele maldito aeroporto. Você não achou que eu ficaria preocupado? É pedir demais que você mantenha o seu celular ligado? – Jared elevou o tom de voz.

- Jared, eu... Eu não sabia. Deve ter acontecido depois que nós desembarcamos, eu... Foi um descuido, me desculpe! – Jensen falou calmamente e se aproximou do moreno, o abraçando em seguida e percebendo que ele já estava mais tranquilo.

- Tudo bem, eu... Eu vou me deitar um pouco - Jared falou em voz baixa, olhou com tristeza de Jensen para Misha, então foi para o quarto.

- Você vai ter que dar um jeito nisso – Misha comentou assim que ele e Jensen ficaram a sós – Daqui a alguns dias ele vai apertar a coleira tão forte que você não vai mais poder sair de casa. Tenham um bom dia! – Misha foi embora, deixando Jensen pensando à respeito.

Jensen pensou em ir atrás do moreno no quarto, mas decidiu dar um tempo à ele e tentar entender o que estava se passando. Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão, onde o noticiário mostrava o avião que teve que fazer um pouso forçado, devido as más condições do tempo.

Pensou então que se fosse ele no lugar de Jared, também teria ficado aflito, também teria surtado, sem ter notícias.

Desligou a TV e foi para o quarto, onde ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Tirou suas roupas e entrou no banheiro, Jared estava com os olhos fechados, deixando a água cair sobre sua nuca e ombros, tentando relaxar.

Quando Jensen se aproximou, o moreno abriu os olhos e o loiro percebeu que ele tinha chorado.

- Jared...

- Eu devo estar ficando paranóico, não é? Eu... Eu fiquei com tanto medo... Se alguma coisa te acontecesse, eu... Eu não sei...

- Shh... Está tudo bem, meu amor. Eu estou aqui – Jensen o abraçou, tentando passar segurança – Eu não devia ter desligado o celular. Me desculpe!

- Não é culpa sua, eu que entrei em pânico... Quando eu vi a notícia sobre aquele avião, eu fiquei morrendo de medo que você estivesse nele.

- Eu teria agido da mesma forma, Jared. Está tudo bem.

- Não, você não teria. Não é a primeira vez que eu perco a cabeça desta maneira, eu... Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia nós morarmos juntos...

- Não diga isso, por favor! Nunca mais repita isso! – Jensen o abraçou com força, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

- x -

No dia seguinte, depois de ir a uma entrevista de emprego, no início da tarde, Jared passou na livraria para visitar Alice.

Ficou algum tempo observando enquanto ela dava ordens e corria de um lado para o outro, ajeitando as coisas, ao mesmo tempo em que falava com um fornecedor ao telefone.

Sua cunhada era uma mulher de fibra, só conseguia admirá-la cada vez mais.

- Pronto, agora vem comigo... Vamos tomar um café – A morena puxou Jared para fora da livraria e foram até a cafeteria da esquina – Jesus! Está cada vez mais difícil tirar uma folga, vou acabar tendo que ampliar a livraria. Está uma loucura!

- Eu percebi – Jared riu do jeito da cunhada. Sabia que ela reclamava, mas não vivia sem aquele tumulto.

- Você poderia ser meu funcionário. Aposto que a clientela iria aumentar muito. Principalmente se o Jensen viesse te visitar de vez em quando, hein! – A morena riu – Ok, eu estava brincando – Ela se corrigiu ao ver Jared lhe olhar de cara feia.

- Eu sei.

- Me visitando fora de hora, monossilábico e sério demais... Anda, desembucha! Qual é o problema desta vez?

- Nenhum. Por que você acha que sempre há algum problema?

- Há quantos anos eu te conheço mesmo? A Gen que sempre dizia: Quando o Jared está calado, é sinal de problema.

- Pois desta vez você está enganada – Jared forçou um sorriso.

- Certo. Mas então, me conte as novidades. Como vão os pombinhos?

- Pombinhos? – Jared fez uma careta, incrédulo.

- O Jensen está escrevendo alguma história nova? – Alice perguntou só para puxar assunto, já que Jared estava calado.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta idiota?

- Claro – Alice pensou ser alguma piada, mas segurou o riso, vendo que o cunhado estava sério demais.

- Durante esse tempo todo em que você e o Chad estão juntos, você já sentiu alguma vez como... Sei lá, que talvez ele estivesse melhor sem você?

- O quê? – A morena gargalhou com vontade – Sem mim, provavelmente o Chad já estaria na sarjeta! Qual é, Jared? Ok, talvez nem tanto, mas... Na verdade, não é de mim e do Chad que você está falando, certo?

Jared nada disse, apenas ficou olhando para a janela, pensativo.

- De onde surgiu isso agora, hein? – Alice puxou o rosto do moreno na sua direção, o fazendo encará-la. Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Nada. Não está acontecendo nada, só... É só uma sensação. Eu tenho a impressão de que o Jensen está deixando as coisas dele de lado por minha causa.

- Deve ser só impressão sua. Ele não faria isso.

- Eu já ouvi várias vezes o Misha ligando pra ele, e ele inventando uma desculpa qualquer pra não ter que ir ao compromisso. Ele é um escritor famoso, Alice. Você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe como essas coisas funcionam.

- Eu tenho certeza que o Jensen sabe o que está fazendo. Você deveria confiar nele.

- Eu confio! Mas eu não quero ser um peso na vida dele. Depois, eu... Eu tenho tido muito essas alterações de humor, e... Eu não sei se eu sou uma boa companhia. Talvez tenha sido precipitado, sabe?

- Jared, não fique pensando bobagens, vai? Você é um amor de pessoa, só está passando por uma fase ruim. As coisas vão se encaixando com o tempo. Converse com ele, se você estiver mesmo encucado com isso. Mas não deixe que uma besteira dessas interfira no amor de vocês.

- É, eu vou fazer isso. Talvez seja mesmo só coisa da minha cabeça, mas...

- Mas?

- Às vezes eu fico pensando que... Talvez eu não deva... Talvez não seja justo com elas, eu...

- Oh, não Jared! Não faça isso consigo mesmo, por favor?

- Mas não é justo. Não é justo a minha vida continuar, eu voltar a ser feliz como se nada tivesse acontecido. Elas não tiveram nenhuma chance, Alice!

- A minha irmã foi feliz com você, Jared. Muito feliz! Ela te amava e com certeza iria querer chutar o seu traseiro se soubesse o que você está fazendo com a sua vida. Vamos lá, seu cabeça dura... Você sabe disso! – Alice queria poder abrir um buraco na cabeça de Jared para enfiar isso dentro.

- Talvez...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você deveria procurar ajuda. Tudo que você tem passado é peso demais pra uma pessoa só. Eu tenho um amigo que é psiquiatra, e...

- Eu não preciso de um psiquiatra, Alice!

- Por que é que vocês, homens, têm que ser tão teimosos? Um psiquiatra não vai morder você, ele vai apenas conversar e receitar remédios que vão te ajudar a superar essa dor.

- Eu já disse que não...

- Que não precisa de um psiquiatra, eu sei! – Alice bufou.

- Que bom que você entendeu – Jared ironizou.

- Espero que você também tenha entendido o que eu falei. Vá ser feliz, homem, e pare de se torturar!

- Eu vou tentar.

- Promete?

- Prometo! – Jared rolou os olhos.

Quando o moreno voltou ao apartamento de Jensen, disposto a conversar com ele, não era sua intenção ouvir às escondidas, mas não conseguiu evitar, depois de ouvir sem querer o que Misha dizia.

- Eu fico feliz por você estar recomeçando a sua vida, Jensen. Mas eu sei como é estar apaixonado, e como seu amigo, tem coisas que eu não consigo ficar vendo e não dizer nada.

- Como o que, por exemplo?

- Você está abdicando da sua vida por causa dele!

- O quê? - Jensen forçou uma risada - Agora você está sendo ridículo, Misha!

- Estou? - Desta vez foi Misha quem riu forçadamente - Jensen... Você não tem ido a nenhum dos eventos que frequentava antes. E agora desistiu da viagem de duas semanas que faria para promover o seu livro na América do Sul.

- Eu só estou adiando as coisas, Misha. Não quer dizer que eu não vá voltar a fazer.

- Você concordou com a tradução dos seus livros para o português e espanhol, e agora não quer comparecer na promoção? Cadê o seu profissionalismo?

- Não é a minha prioridade agora. Eu tenho uma vida pessoal, se é que você esqueceu!

- E qual é a sua prioridade? Ficar sendo babá do seu homem das cavernas? Eu entendo que o Jared tenha problemas e que você queira ajudá-lo, mas você precisa saber separar as coisas. Não pode simplesmente deixar o seu trabalho de lado e dedicar sua atenção somente a ele!

- Eu não preciso de você pra me dizer o que eu devo ou não fazer, Misha. Da minha vida com o Jared, cuido eu! – Jensen falou aborrecido.

- Ok! Me desculpe! Mas eu acho melhor você repensar sobre a viagem...

Jared encostou-se na porta, prendendo a respiração, e agradeceu mentalmente que nenhum dos dois o tivesse ouvido chegar.

Voltou a abrir a porta e saiu, e quando entrou novamente em seu carro, finalmente deixou as lágrimas caírem.

- x -

Já eram oito horas da noite e Jensen andava de um lado para o outro dentro do seu apartamento. Era a décima vez que tentava ligar para o celular de Jared, e sempre caía na caixa de mensagens. O moreno saíra logo após o almoço, dizendo que iria a uma entrevista de emprego e não dera notícias depois disso. Jensen queria acreditar que ele apenas tinha saído com algum amigo e se esquecido de ligar, mas não conseguia deixar de ficar aflito.

Talvez estivesse com Chad e Alice, então o loiro resolveu ligar para se certificar.

- Oi Jensen! – Alice atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Olá Alice, tudo bem com você? – O loiro tentou parecer tranquilo, mas falhou terrivelmente.

- Você parece aflito. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, está tudo bem. O Jared está aí com vocês? Ele deve ter esquecido o celular em algum lugar, eu não estou conseguindo falar com ele.

- O Jared? Não, nós tomamos um café juntos, mas ele saiu daqui no meio da tarde.

- Ah, então... Ele disse pra onde ia quando saiu dali?

- Jensen, ele me disse que ia direto para casa. Ele não voltou? – Alice tinha preocupação na voz.

- Não, e... Você acha que eu devo me preocupar? Quero dizer, eu já estou preocupado, mas... Ele nunca se atrasou sem avisar antes. Eu não sei o que fazer ou onde procurá-lo.

- Olha Jensen, fique calmo, ok? Eu vou falar com o Chad e ligo pra você em seguida.

Depois de vinte minutos, Alice finalmente ligou, e Jensen já estava entrando em desespero.

- O Chad ligou para alguns amigos e ninguém tem notícias dele, Jensen.

- Você foi a última pessoa a falar com ele, Alice. Tem certeza que ele não disse mais nada? Ele estava bem?

- Bom, quando nós conversamos ele estava um pouco triste e chateado, mas... Espera, eu sei pra onde ele pode ter ido, Jensen. Você sabe onde fica a casa dele? Talvez ele quisesse ficar sozinho e pode ter ido pra lá.

- Eu sei sim, estou indo para lá agora mesmo.

Jensen desligou o telefone e depois de quase uma hora, estacionou em frente à antiga casa de Jared, suspirando aliviado ao ver que o carro dele estava lá.

Tocou a campainha, mas como não foi atendido, tentou abrir a porta, percebendo que a mesma não estava trancada.

Foi entrando devagar, com o coração acelerado, torcendo para que Jared não tivesse feito alguma besteira.

A casa estava numa escuridão total e quando Jensen acendeu uma das luzes, viu Jared sentado sobre o tapete da sala, encostado no sofá. Ele tinha os joelhos dobrados e estava com um ursinho de pelúcia em seus braços, ao seu lado uma garrafa de uísque com o líquido pela metade.

- O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho? – Jensen ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e secou os rastros de lágrimas do seu rosto.

- Pensando – Jared sorriu com tristeza, segurando a mão de Jensen.

- Vem, vamos voltar pra casa – Jensen se levantou e tentou puxar Jared consigo.

- Não! Eu não quero sair daqui. Eu não quero me esquecer delas, Jensen! – Jared tinha o olhar tão perdido e desesperado que Jensen teve vontade de pegá-lo no colo.

- Você... Por que ficar se torturando desse jeito, Jared? Estava tudo indo tão bem, e...

- Não! Não estava nada bem. Eu não posso continuar com isso, eu... eu... Eu não posso seguir a minha vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, isso não é justo... Eu não tenho esse direito!

- Meu amor, você... Você bebeu demais e não sabe o que está falando. Vem comigo pra casa, você precisa esfriar a cabeça, aí nós poderemos conversar com calma sobre isso, ok?

- Sabe, Jen... Este era o ursinho preferido da Emy... Ela dormia abraçada com ele, todas as noites. Eu não o levei comigo porque não aguentava olhar pra ele. Doía demais!

- Jared, por favor...

- Toda noite, quando chegava do trabalho, eu brincava com ela aqui, em cima deste tapete... Ela engatinhava e eu ia atrás dela pela casa... Eu ainda posso ouvir os gritinhos e as risadas dela quando fecho os olhos... – Jared fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça para trás por um instante – Depois eu dava banho nela, às vezes a Gen, nós sempre revezávamos ou fazíamos isso juntos. E depois do jantar nós levávamos ela pra nossa cama e brincávamos os três, então ela acabava dormindo no meio de nós dois e eu a carregava para o berço depois. As pessoas diziam que nós estávamos acostumando ela mal com isso... Se eu soubesse que a perderia tão cedo eu não a teria tirado de perto de mim por um instante sequer...

- Você deve ter sido um ótimo pai – Jensen se sentou no sofá e acariciava os cabelos do moreno, tentando confortá-lo.

- Mas eu não estava aqui quando elas mais precisaram de mim.

- Você não tinha como prever.

- Ainda dói tanto...

- Você precisa tentar deixar o passado pra trás e seguir em frente, Jared.

- Eu não posso. Cada dia que passa eu penso menos nelas, e... Isso não é justo, Jensen. Talvez eu nunca devesse ter saído daquela ilha.

- É a ordem natural da coisas, meu amor. É o tempo curando as feridas. Você só precisa deixar que ele faça o seu trabalho.

Jensen sentou-se no tapete, ao lado de Jared e o abraçou, deixando que o moreno chorasse em seu ombro. Mais tarde, quando Jared pareceu um pouco mais calmo, o ajudou a levantar-se e o levou de volta ao seu apartamento, então o ajudou a tomar um banho e o colocou na cama, onde dormiram abraçados.

Já eram nove horas da manhã quando Jensen acordou, percebendo que a cama estava vazia ao seu lado. Tinha custado a pegar no sono depois do acontecido na noite anterior. Enviara uma mensagem a Alice, dizendo que estava tudo bem e então tinha ficado zelando o sono de Jared durante algum tempo, antes de conseguir dormir.

O moreno não estava nada bem. Jensen sabia disso e pela primeira vez sentiu medo do que estava por vir. Tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e foi até a sala, sentindo seu coração falhar ao ver Jared sentado no sofá, com uma mala aos seus pés.

- Jared, o quê...? Você não está pensando em... Por favor, me diga que você não está me deixando... – Jensen estava entrando em desespero.

Jared se levantou e caminhou até o loiro, então secou as lágrimas dele com as pontas dos dedos e o beijou.

- Eu preciso fazer isso, Jensen – Sua voz saiu quase como um sussurro, porque agora Jared também chorava.

- Não! Por favor? – Jensen implorava, fazendo o coração de Jared apertar ainda mais – Nós podemos resolver isso, Jared. Deixa eu te ajudar...

- Jen – Jared segurou o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos, o olhando nos olhos – Eu sei que você quer me ajudar, e... Que só quer o melhor pra mim, mas... Tem coisas que eu realmente preciso resolver sozinho. Se eu continuar aqui, só vou atrapalhar a sua vida ainda mais...

- Você jamais atrapalharia a minha vida, jamais!

- Eu fiquei sozinho por tempo demais, Jen. Eu não estou conseguindo... Eu não estou pronto pra viver esse relacionamento ainda. Eu preciso curar algumas feridas antes de recomeçar... Eu preciso desse tempo. Por favor? – Jared implorava com os olhos.

Jensen virou de costas e se afastou um pouco, já não sabia o que fazer.

- Eu não posso obrigar você a ficar aqui, Jared. Eu pensei que... Que estivesse tudo bem entre a gente, eu pensei que... Pensei que pudesse te fazer feliz.

- Você me faz feliz! Você fez tanto por mim, que eu acho que vou ficar te devendo por uma vida inteira. Mas o pior de tudo é que eu estou afundando e levando você junto comigo. Você está deixando a sua vida de lado por minha causa, e eu não posso permitir isso. Eu amo você demais pra permitir isso, você entende?

- E eu amo você demais pra permitir que você vá embora – Jensen não conseguia se conformar - O que você pretende fazer?

- Eu vou procurar ajuda... Ajuda profissional. Eu pensei que conseguiria sozinho, mas... Estava enganado. Eu fiquei tempo demais longe das pessoas, preciso reaprender a viver, eu acho – Jared forçou um sorriso – E preciso dar um rumo pra minha vida, já que nem no meu antigo emprego eu consegui me manter.

- Você não vai sumir pelo mundo, vai?

- Não. Eu vou estar por perto, Jen. Eu não vou fugir desta vez.

- Promete que vai manter contato? Vai me deixar saber como você está? – Jensen se aproximou novamente e tocou seu rosto com carinho, como se quisesse guardar o momento.

- Eu prometo! Se você prometer que vai cuidar da sua vida também, assim como eu vou cuidar da minha.

- Eu prometo... Que vou tentar.

As lágrimas ainda escorriam pelo rosto de Jensen quando Jared saiu pela porta. Seu coração estava partido mais uma vez, e o loiro tentava se agarrar à esperança de que talvez, algum dia, as coisas pudessem melhorar. Tudo o que podia fazer agora era torcer para que Jared ficasse bem, pois o amor que sentia por aquele homem era a sua única razão de viver.

_**Continua...**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Título:** Um Lugar Para Recomeçar

**Gênero:** Padackles / J2

**Autora:** Mary Spn

**Beta:** TaXXTi

**Avisos:** Contém cenas de relação homossexual entre dois homens. Não gosta, não leia!

**Sinopse:** Dois homens feridos pelo passado. Enquanto um deles está disposto a recomeçar, tudo o que o outro quer é fugir. Estariam destinados a curar as feridas um do outro ou a machucarem-se ainda mais?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Um Lugar Para Recomeçar<strong>_

_**Capítulo 17**_

Escrever foi a melhor alternativa que Jensen encontrou para fugir do sofrimento. Não que estivesse com inspiração ou conseguindo se concentrar o suficiente, mas era a sua história com Jared que estava ali, relembrar os momentos e transferi-los para o laptop o fazia acreditar que tudo voltaria a ficar bem.

Tinham passado por tanta coisa... Jensen se lembrou de quando o viu pela primeira vez naquela ilha e de toda a luta que tinha sido para conseguir fazê-lo abrir o seu coração. Teve seu orgulho ferido e em alguns momentos tinha pensado em desistir, em deixar tudo para trás.

Não sabia se era o destino que o havia empurrado naquela direção, mas assim como antes, não estava disposto a desistir agora. Deixaria Jared livre, lhe daria o tempo que precisasse, mas não desistiria dele jamais.

Logo que Jared fora embora, decidiu fazer as malas e viajou com Misha para a América do Sul. Foi uma viagem excelente. Conseguiu respirar novos ares, conhecer gente nova, esfriar a cabeça. Ao voltar da América do Sul, também viajou pela Europa; quase um mês de viagem, onde aproveitou o tempo livre para escrever e pintar.

Agora, depois de três meses, ainda olhava para a cama vazia ao seu lado e suspirava, pensando se Jared também sentia a sua falta, assim como ele sentia a do moreno.

- Isso é tudo culpa sua, sabia? – Jensen falou para uma foto de Julian que tinha em seu laptop – Se você não tivesse me deixado, eu jamais teria ido para aquele Chalé, ou para aquela ilha, e agora não estaria sofrendo por causa daquele problema de quase dois metros de altura! – O loiro sorriu – Se você o conhecesse, eu teria um sério concorrente, não é? Eu sou um cara de sorte, apesar de tudo. Conheci os dois homens mais maravilhosos do mundo. Mas as coisas nem sempre são fáceis, e talvez nem tivessem graça se fossem – Jensen riu de si mesmo.

Tinha se decidido a vender aquele apartamento, ou quem sabe, alugar. Apesar de tantas boas recordações, aquele espaço pertencia a Julian, não a ele. Jensen queria comprar uma casa perto do mar, com um enorme jardim e um quintal onde pudesse criar um cachorro ou, quem sabe, até dois.

- x -

As primeiras consultas com o psiquiatra não haviam sido nada fáceis. Se já era complicado falar sobre a sua vida com Jensen ou com seus amigos, pior ainda com um sujeito completamente estranho. Jamais iria se acostumar com isso, foi o que Jared pensou.

Os remédios o deixavam tonto nos primeiros dias, muitas vezes sentiu vontade de jogar tudo pro alto e desistir. Jensen era a única coisa que o fazia seguir em frente e querer melhorar, e só por causa dele, tinha sido insistente e continuado o tratamento.

Instalou-se em um apartamento pequeno em Newark, colocou sua casa à venda e alguns dias depois ligou para seu amigo Chad.

- Não vai me dizer que você quer o seu emprego de volta? – Chad zoou assim que atendeu ao telefone.

- Chad, você... Ainda precisa de um sócio? – Jared falava sério e Chad ficou mudo do outro lado da linha – Chad?

- Isso é pra ser uma piada? – A voz do loiro era quase inaudível.

- Coloquei a casa à venda e já tem um possível comprador. Era só dinheiro o que nos faltava, não era? Eu tenho mais algumas economias que...

- Espera, eu ouvi direito? Você vendeu a casa?

- Sim, quero dizer, vamos fechar o negócio hoje, mas...

- Então a coisa é séria? – Chad quase não conseguia acreditar. Antes da tragédia que levara a família de Jared, os dois planejavam trabalhar por conta própria, afinal ambos eram formados em engenharia. Mas lhes faltava o dinheiro para o investimento inicial, e agora isso parecia não ser mais problema.

- Você não quer passar aqui depois do trabalho pra gente conversar?

- Agora! Eu estou indo agora! – Chad desligou o telefone, fazendo Jared rir da sua empolgação.

As coisas pareciam estar se encaminhando... Nos dias seguintes, a casa fora mesmo vendida, Chad abandonou o emprego, mesmo com Jared insistindo para que esperasse mais um pouco. O loiro queria participar de tudo e ambos deram duro até finalmente conseguirem abrir o próprio escritório. Conseguiram alguns poucos projetos no início, mas eram projetos de máquinas de alto valor agregado, e se revezavam na tarefa de visitar e conseguir mais clientes. Era um bom começo, além de um sonho sendo realizado.

- x -

Jensen se reuniu com Misha no meio da tarde, em seu apartamento. Discutiram alguns detalhes sobre as edições de seus livros, mas o moreno logo percebeu que Jensen não estava bem.

- Você já pensou em procurá-lo? – Misha perguntou ao ver Jensen parado diante da janela da sala, com os pensamentos longe.

- Jared? – Jensen sorriu, seu amigo parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos - Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Eu falei com ele por telefone na semana passada, se ele estivesse pensando em voltar, teria dito alguma coisa.

- Talvez ele precise de um empurrãozinho.

- Eu pensei que você o quisesse longe de mim – Jensen olhou para o amigo, tentando entender.

- Não é isso. Quero dizer, eu até pensei algumas vezes que você estaria bem melhor sem ele. Mas eu estava enganado, tenho que admitir.

- Por que isso, agora?

- Quando vocês estavam juntos, apesar das dificuldades, você estava sempre sorrindo, fazendo planos, empolgado com a vida... Agora parece que voltou à estaca zero. Eu não gosto de ver você assim. Eu sou seu amigo, esqueceu? Eu só quero ver você bem.

- Eu sei, Misha, mas... Eu já não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele, eu... Eu não sei o que fazer. Não quero pressioná-lo, mas também não aguento mais esse distanciamento.

- Ficar aqui se lamentando dentro deste apartamento, não vai trazer ele de volta, Jen.

No dia seguinte, Jensen resolveu ir conversar com a pessoa que talvez conhecesse Jared ainda melhor do que ele, afinal, ficar parado, esperando, não estava ajudando em nada.

- Jensen! Que surpresa boa! – Alice quase não acreditou quando o viu entrar em sua humilde livraria.

- Hey Alice! Como vai? – O loiro a abraçou e beijou sua bochecha, fazendo o coração da morena disparar.

- Tudo bem, mas... Oh my god! Você aqui na minha livraria! – Alice tinha uma mão sobre o peito e respirava profundamente.

- Eu... Gostaria de conversar com você, mas... – Jensen olhou ao redor, nervoso, vendo que as pessoas já o haviam notado e alguns já se aproximaram, lhe pedindo um autógrafo.

- Oh, você pode me acompanhar até o meu escritório. Teremos mais privacidade lá – Alice esperou que o loiro terminasse de autografar o livro de uma fã e o conduziu até lá.

- Alice, eu... – Jensen sentou-se na poltrona oferecida pela amiga - Eu sei que eu vivo te pentelhando por telefone, pra ter notícias do Jared, mas...

- Imagina, Jensen. Não é problema algum, muito pelo contrário. Eu fico feliz em saber que você ainda não o esqueceu.

- Esquecer? Acho que isso é uma coisa impossível. Eu tenho falado com ele por telefone também, mas... Bom, você sabe como é o Jared. Ele é sempre muito vago e, na verdade, eu já não sei muito o que esperar.

- Eu tive uma ideia! – Alice sorriu com empolgação – Amanhã é sexta, noite de eu e o Chad sairmos, então... A babá que sempre fica com a Gaby não está disponível e eu pedi ao Jared pra ficar com ela.

- Ele topou?

- Claro! Ele morre de amores pela Gaby, e... Ele vai estar sozinho no meu apartamento, à partir das oito. Quero dizer, a Gaby vai estar lá, mas depois que ela dormir, vocês podem... – Alice ficou com um ar sonhador – Podem conversar, eu quis dizer! – A morena se corrigiu e percebeu que tinha ficado vermelha.

- Tem certeza? Será que ele não vai desconfiar de nada? Não vai parecer armação?

- Pode até parecer, mas aí ele vai achar que é coisa minha, sabe. Ele não vai suspeitar que você sabia que ele estaria sozinho lá. Eu espero...

- Mas com que desculpa eu vou chegar lá? Não que eu não possa ir à sua casa, mas... Numa sexta à noite, e logo quando vocês não estiverem...

- Deixe-me pensar... – Alice olhou ao redor – Já sei! Vou deixar alguns livros lá, e você diz pra ele que nós combinamos que você apareceria para autografá-los pra mim.

- Ótimo! Mas não sei... Eu estou ansioso... E se ele...? Droga! – Jensen se levantou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando.

- Eu entendo o seu nervosismo, Jensen. Mas, eu não sei, tanto tempo já se passou... Alguém tem que dar o primeiro passo, não é?

- Sim. E seria demais esperar isso dele, eu acho...

- Ele tem se esforçado, você não imagina o quanto. Nem parece o mesmo Jared assustado que retornou daquela ilha. Ele ainda tem seus chiliques, claro, mas... O que importa é que ele está se tratando. Ele vai conseguir, eu sei que vai.

- x -

Na noite de sexta, Jensen estava extremamente ansioso. Olhou-se no espelho diversas vezes antes de sair de casa. Queria estar bem vestido, mas não podia exagerar, para que Jared não desconfiasse. Colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta, com uma camisa da mesma cor por cima. Jared gostava de preto. Dizia que ficava muito bem nele, que era loiro.

Ao tocar a campainha do apartamento de Alice, tentou fingiu estar ali só de passagem e teve que rir de si mesmo. Estava sendo patético. Mas quando Jared atendeu à porta, vestindo uma calça jeans surrada, uma camiseta branca em decote V e descalço, Jensen esqueceu qualquer coisa que tinha ensaiado dizer.

- Jensen? – Jared pareceu surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Hey! Eu... – Jensen não sabia o que dizer, sentiu seu coração disparar.

- Entre! – Jared deu espaço para o outro passar e fechou a porta atrás de si quando entrou – Que surpresa boa! – O sorriso de satisfação era sincero.

- A surpresa é minha! – Jensen pigarreou – Eu... Não sabia que você estava aqui, estava passando pela cidade e, como tinha ficado de autografar alguns livros para a Alice, eu resolvi parar aqui.

- Eu não acredito que a Alice esteja te explorando, Jen! – Jared brincou – Mas ela não está em casa. Na verdade eu estou bancando a Baby sitter aqui... Ela e o Chad saíram pra... Sei lá... Essas coisas de casal – Jared deu de ombros.

- A Gaby está dormindo? Faz tempo que eu não a vejo...

- Sim, ela acabou de pegar no sono, mas vem cá. – Jared o conduziu até o quarto da menina – Ela parece um anjinho dormindo, não parece?

- Parece sim – Jensen se aproximou do berço e fez um leve carinho nos cabelos da menina, sorrindo.

- Você já pensou em ser pai, Jensen?

- Eu? Já... - A pergunta pegou o loiro desprevenido - Eu... Na verdade eu sempre gostei muito de crianças. Era o meu sonho, até que... Bom, o Julian não era a favor, sabe... Ele achava que o nosso mundo ainda não está preparado pra isso. Achava que uma criança adotada por um casal gay poderia sofrer algum tipo de preconceito, essas coisas.

- E você concorda com isso?

- Não. Eu acho que preconceito existe em todo lugar. Nós é que precisamos aprender a conviver com ele. Mas não era a vontade dele, então eu acabei desistindo da ideia.

- Eu acho que você seria um bom pai. Você tem todo o jeito.

- É... Talvez.

- Como você está?

- Bem. Eu vou levando... E você? Como andam os negócios com o Chad?

- Tudo certinho. Pra falar a verdade, está até melhor do que esperávamos.

- Fico feliz em saber, e principalmente em ver que você está bem. – Jensen o encarava, cheio de sentimentos, mas sem conseguir realmente dizer o que queria.

Inesperadamente, Jared deu um passo na sua direção e logo seus lábios se encontraram, com certa hesitação, num beijo suave, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos. Jared não conseguiria palavras para dizer o quanto sentiu falta daqueles lábios, e dos braços de Jensen o segurando pela nuca, daquele jeito peculiar.

Jensen quase não podia acreditar que estava novamente nos braços do moreno, sentindo o gosto da sua boca, seu cheiro e suas mãos o agarrando pela cintura de um jeito possessivo.

Queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre, pois era duro demais ficar longe de quem tanto amava.

No momento seguinte, Jensen sentiu suas costas sendo encostadas na porta do quarto, e o corpo de Jared contra o seu, enquanto as mãos do moreno entravam por baixo da sua camiseta, tocando a sua pele. Gemeu entre o beijo ao sentir o contato, mas então um choro de criança ecoou dentro do pequeno quarto, os trazendo de volta à realidade.

Jared o largou tão rápido quanto aquilo tinha começado, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, confuso.

- Eu... Eu vou tentar fazê-la dormir novamente – O moreno sequer conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos e virou-se para pegar a menina no colo.

Jensen saiu do quarto, tentando recompor-se. Já não sabia o que esperar e isso o angustiava. Foi até a sala e pegou os livros que Alice tinha deixado sobre a mesinha, para autografar. Quando Jared voltou para a sala, nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que dizer. Jensen se levantou e foi até ele.

- Os livros já estão autografados. – O loiro sorriu, um pouco sem graça.

- Isso é a cara da Alice. – Jared também sorriu, sem olhar nos olhos de Jensen.

- Jared... Sobre o que aconteceu lá dentro, eu...

- Jen, será que nós podemos falar disso outra hora? Eu estou um pouco confuso, eu... Eu realmente não sei o que me deu, eu...

- Tudo bem – Jensen preferiu não forçar, pois podia ver o medo e a confusão no olhar do moreno, e pressionar só iria piorar as coisas – Mas antes de ir, eu... Tem algo que eu quero te entregar – Jensen pegou um grande envelope que tinha deixado sobre o aparador quando entrou.

- O que é? – Jared pegou o envelope, percebendo que era pesado.

- Você se lembra do livro que eu estava escrevendo e disse que você só poderia ler quando estivesse pronto? Aí está. É só o rascunho, ainda nem foi revisado, porque eu queria que realmente você fosse o primeiro a ler. Eu só vou publicá-lo com a sua autorização.

- Mesmo? – Jared o olhou, surpreso.

- Sim – Jensen sorriu – Só tem um probleminha... Essa história não está terminada ainda. Eu não sei se ela terá ou não um final feliz. Espero que você me ajude a decidir.

- Você está me deixando curioso.

- E Jared? Será que nós podemos sair qualquer dia pra tomar uma cerveja? Sem compromisso, só... Só uma cerveja.

- Eu... Eu estou tomando remédios, e... Eu não posso beber, por enquanto.

- Ah, ok. – Jensen baixou os olhos, pensando que era apenas uma desculpa para não saírem – Até mais, Jared. Foi muito bom rever você.

Jensen esteve ocupado nos dias seguintes, visitando algumas casas, até que finalmente encontrou a casa dos seus sonhos.

Era perfeita. Não grande demais, pertinho do mar, aconchegante e com o quintal do jeito que ele queria. Depois de fechar o negócio, levou um arquiteto até lá para projetar os móveis e o jardim. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em Jared, a cada escolha que fazia. Mesmo sem muita esperança de algum dia voltarem a morar juntos, queria que aquela casa fosse um misto deles dois, queria que tivesse suas marcas em cada espaço.

- x -

Para provocar sua cunhada, Jared deixou que se passassem alguns dias até tocar no assunto, mas por fim, precisava tirar aquilo a limpo.

- Você armou aquilo, não foi? – Jared nem deu tempo para que a cunhada começasse outro assunto.

- Armei o quê?

- Aquele encontro _ocasional _com o Jensen, aqui no seu apartamento.

- Armei. E quer saber? Eu não me arrependo nem um pouquinho. Mesmo que você tenha colocado tudo a perder.

- Alice... Você não entende... – Jared passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou.

- Não entendo o quê? Jared, você ama aquele homem!

- Sim, eu amo! Mas se não deu certo da primeira vez, por que é que você acha que vai dar agora?

- Porque eu acho que todo esse esforço que você tem feito nos últimos meses, não pode ter sido em vão. O Jensen está... Ele está só esperando por uma chance, Jay...

- Eu tenho medo de... De decepcioná-lo mais uma vez. Os remédios me ajudam a me controlar, mas... Tem vezes que eu ainda me sinto tão perdido...

- Você precisa parar de sentir medo. Precisa recomeçar... Você consegue! Chad, diz pra ele? – Alice intimou o marido, que lia o jornal, fingindo não estar escutando a conversa.

- Eu não me meto nisso. – Chad falou sem desviar os olhos do jornal.

- E por que não? – A mulher o olhou, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

- O que você quer que eu diga? – Chad finalmente largou o jornal – Vai lá... Corre pros braços do seu homem? Isso seria esquisito, Alice. Até o Jay deve concordar comigo.

Jared caiu na gargalhada ao ouvir Chad dizer aquilo e Alice não se aguentou e acabou rindo também.

- Ninguém merece vocês dois, né? – A morena se fez de brava, quando finalmente conseguiu parar de rir – Ei, aonde você vai? – Alice perguntou ao ver que Jared estava de saída.

- Para o meu apartamento. Eu tenho um livro para ler – Jared piscou para a morena e saiu.

- x -

Era mais um daqueles eventos beneficentes, e mesmo não estando com cabeça para aquilo, por ser na sua própria cidade, Jensen concordou em participar.

Só precisaria sentar-se lá, ser simpático, sorrir para os fãs e autografar seus livros, não era nenhuma tarefa impossível. Mesmo que as últimas três semanas, tempo que se passara desde que vira Jared na casa de Alice, tivessem sido quase uma tortura.

Esperava qualquer sinal de Jared, uma ligação que fosse, mas nada... E cada dia que se passava só o fazia perder ainda mais as esperanças.

Ficou entretido por algum tempo com uma garotinha de doze anos, que estava acompanhada da mãe. Enquanto assinava seu livro, a garota lhe fazia mil perguntas, deixando a mãe levemente constrangida.

- Agora já chega, minha filha. Afinal o Sr. Ackles tem mais fãs para atender – A mulher falou educadamente com a filha, fazendo Jensen rir.

- Sem problemas, senhora. Sua filha é uma graça – Jensen deu seu melhor sorriso e as duas foram embora, quando ele pegou o próximo livro para autografar.

- Em nome de quem? – A pergunta veio automática, e só então Jensen levantou os olhos do livro para ver quem estava de pé à sua frente.

- Jared... Neardenthal... Homem das cavernas... Como você preferir. - Jared sorria um pouco tímido, fazendo Jensen sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Eu não posso acreditar! – Foi tudo o que o loiro conseguiu dizer.

- Eu sei que você está ocupado aqui, e não vai dar pra gente tomar aquela cerveja, sabe, eu ainda estou tomando remédios, mas... Se você tiver tempo para um café, quando isso aqui terminar, vou estar te esperando no outro lado da rua, na cafeteria – Jared piscou e saiu, sem dar tempo de Jensen responder alguma coisa.

Aquela meia hora de autógrafos que ainda restava, pareceu uma eternidade para Jensen. Depois que o moreno saíra, não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no que o tinha feito vir até ali. Não queria criar esperanças, nem ficar se iludindo, mas para o moreno aparecer ali, daquela maneira tão surpreendente, é porque devia ter algo importante a dizer.

Quando a sessão de autógrafos terminou, Jensen se despediu dos organizadores do evento e saiu quase correndo, rumo à cafeteria.

Quando entrou e não viu Jared logo de cara, seu coração falhou uma batida, mas estão o viu de costas, sentado em uma mesinha próxima da janela.

Caminhou até lá com o coração na mão, sem saber exatamente o que esperar.

- Hey! – Jensen cumprimentou, sem graça, e sentou-se na cadeira disponível, em frente ao moreno – Desculpe a demora, eu...

- Tudo bem. Eu sabia do horário, não me importo de esperar – Jared o olhou de um jeito que fez o coração de Jensen disparar.

O loiro fez seu pedido, percebendo que Jared também estava ansioso, pela quantidade de vezes que ele já tinha mexido com a colherinha em seu café.

- Foi uma surpresa, você aparecer aqui deste jeito.

- Pois é... – Jared respirou fundo – Eu tinha tanta coisa pra te dizer, e agora... Eu...

- Você falou que ainda está tomando remédios. Como anda o seu tratamento? – Jensen resolveu puxar assunto, para deixar o moreno mais à vontade.

- É, eu... Ainda vou ter que tomá-los por algum tempo. Mas acho que eu até estou me saindo bem. Meu psiquiatra falou que eu estou até melhor do que o esperado. Mas ele podia estar só puxando o meu saco, sei lá... – Jared riu.

- Ele é bonito?

- Quem?

- O seu psiquiatra?

- Ele deve ter uns cinquenta anos, Jen. E não, ele não é bonito, não precisa ter ciúmes.

- Menos mal.

- Mas o pior é que não é apenas a medicação. Eu tenho que me colocar à prova o tempo inteiro, sabe... Parar de fugir das pessoas, das multidões, e... Terapia de grupo.

- Terapia de grupo, sério?

- Você pode rir, Jen. Porque se alguém me dissesse, eu também não acreditaria. Mas tem ajudado. Quando você encontra pessoas que tem algum problema parecido, ou até pior, e vê que ela está conseguindo superar...

- Isso é ótimo, Jared. Eu estou orgulhoso de você. – O sorriso de Jensen era genuíno.

- Tem outra coisa que você não vai acreditar... – Jared riu.

- O que é?

- Uma vez por semana, eu... Eu estou dando aulas, pra sexta fase de engenharia.

- Na faculdade? Há quanto tempo?

- Três semanas. Logo depois que nós nos vimos, no apartamento da Alice. Eu estava muito nervoso no primeiro dia, então eu me lembrei do que você me disse uma vez... Que eu poderia fazer tudo o que quisesse, bastava eu acreditar.

- Eu continuo tendo a mesma opinião. Assim como eu tenho certeza que você se saiu bem.

- Eu li o seu livro, Jen...

- Leu? – Jensen ficou ainda mais ansioso, querendo saber o que ele achara.

- Três vezes – Jared sorriu – E se eu confessar que chorei em cada uma delas, você vai rir de mim? – Jared brincou.

- Sendo que eu chorei enquanto escrevia algumas partes, não, eu não vou rir de você.

- É uma bela história. Acho que você deveria publicar.

- Mesmo?

- Sim. Também gostei muito do título... "Um Lugar Para Recomeçar" é bastante sugestivo.

- Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Estava morrendo de ansiedade.

- Sabe, teve algumas partes que me intrigaram um pouco. Principalmente, logo no início, quando o _"Brian"_, que aliás, é um personagem intrigante, sempre acabava voltando para aquela ilha, mesmo depois de ser mal tratado por aquele casca grossa do _"Jeffrey"_.

- Ele tinha suas razões.

- Mas até eu ler, eu não sabia o que o motivava, sempre achei que ele era apenas um cara teimoso, e que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer da vida, do que ficar perturbando a vida dos outros – Jared brincou – Então eu descobri que... Que ele via um pouco de si mesmo naquele cara... O mesmo desespero, o mesmo medo de seguir em frente, a mesma dor... Tudo o que ele mesmo já tinha sentido e estava tentando superar – Jared tinha os olhos marejados quando terminou de falar.

- Talvez eles estivessem mesmo destinados a se conhecerem...

- É, talvez.

- E você conseguiu visualizar um final para esta história? – Jensen prendeu a respiração, com medo da resposta.

Jared limpou a garganta e se inclinou um pouco sobre a mesa, falando baixinho.

- Eu não consigo imaginar outro, que não seja um final feliz para essa história – Jared colocou sua mão sobre a de Jensen, que estava em cima da mesa – Eu pensei que... É só uma ideia, afinal, você que é o escritor, mas... Talvez eles pudessem recomeçar aos poucos, tipo... Saindo juntos, namorando... Algo assim. O que você me diz? – Jared tinha um sorriso tão encantador que Jensen se segurou para não suspirar.

- Eu acho que seria o final perfeito!

**_FIM._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota GIGANTESCA da beta<strong>: Chegamos ao final de ULPR. *chora litros*Acho que ULPR foi a primeira fic da Mary que eu peguei para betar desde o primeiro capítulo (acho, pois eu tenho memória de peixe). Me apaixonei desde a primeira palavra, como se desse para ser diferente, né? De inicio a "betagem" era tímida, eu nem era beta mesmo, só dava um palpite aqui e ali, mas se vocês vissem como ficou de comentários esse último capítulo, nem acreditariam – quase nenhum comentário que se aproveite, apenas surtos da beta. Foi praticamente um relacionamento evoluindo. Nessa fic tem até um lemon meu! Olha que coisa mais linda! *-

Já tinha dito que ia ficar órfã quando essa fic terminasse. ESTOU ÓRFÃ!

Quanto ao final, peço que considerem a última coisa que o Jensen diz. Eu seria a primeira pessoa a pedir que a Mary continuasse, mas olhando bem, concordo que é um final perfeito, ou como eu disse para a Mary, talvez um novo começo. Fica para cada um imaginar o que aconteceu dali em diante. Esta história está completa.

Quer ler o livro do Jensen? Basta voltar até o primeiro capítulo da fic, adicionem tudo que vocês sentiram até aqui e sintam-se no papel de fangirl, como a Alice!

Deixo o meu agradecimento a Mary por me deixar participar dessa história maravilhosa e agradeço a quem comentou. Me sinto parte de tudo isso, uma vez que também leio (li) todos os comentários.

Beijos e até a próxima!

**Nota da Autora:** Posso afofar essa minha beta linda? Eu é que só tenho o que agradecer a TaXXTi pela betagem, além da imensa ajuda quando os capítulos empacavam, e ainda mais por aturar a minha insegurança. Seus comentários e seus surtos são tudo de bom, SUA LINDA! Obrigada pela atenção dedicada e pelo carinho. Te adoro!

Agora chega de puxar o saco da beta, senão ela fica boba demais... hehehe.

Eu quero agradecer imensamente a _cada um_ dos leitores que acompanhou esta história, que teve paciência ao esperar pelas atualizações, e aos que me deram apoio, seja através de review, ou conversando via twitter.

Estou com o coração na mão, assim como a TaXXTi, que nem queria mais me devolver o capítulo, pra não deixar a fic acabar... Vou sentir falta desta fic e de seus personagens, mas por outro lado, minha sensação é de mais uma missão cumprida. Sei que é impossível agradar a todos, mas espero que tenham gostado e que este trabalho tenha valido à pena. Para mim valeu, e muito!

Obrigada! Adoro vocês!

Beijokas da Mary!


End file.
